Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom's Menace
by Naitch03
Summary: Two years after Buffy and Willow were pulled through Glory's portal, both are seperated ina brand new universe. What happens when Buffy Skywalker and Rose Naberi get involved with the conflict at Naboo? A rewrite of the first Prequel int he Star Wars Sag
1. Chapter 1

The Nature Boy Presents:

**Star Wars**

**Episode I: The Phantom's Menace

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Wars. Those creations belong to the respective creative minds of Joss Wheedon and George Lucas. This is being written strictly for fun, and no money is being made. So please George, don't sue me!**

**Certain pieces of dialogue were taken from (or adapted from) the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novelization from Terry Brooks, as well as from the movie, based off of a screenplay by George Lucas.**

**This story is based off of Star Wars: Episode 1: The Phantom Menace; and as such it will feature dialogue taken from the movie. I also want to take a moment to recognize the author Winterd, whose story "Phantoms and Slayers", which can be found on TTH, was the inspiration for this story. And while I will make this story as different and unique as possible, any similarities are merely meant as homage.**

And now:

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….**

**Star Wars**

**Episode 1: The Phantom's Menace

* * *

**

_It has been two years since Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg were pulled though the portal that Glory had opened in the process of closing it, two years since the friends had landed in the hell of molten lava and ash. There, they were captured by a rogue slaver colony, and were separated, each sold to different masters and now there is turmoil. Dark forces are aligning. A blockade of the planet Naboo was investigated by a pair of Jedi, who managed to make their escape with the Queen and her entourage. In the process of their escape, their ship was damaged. And so the Jedi, the Queen, and a handmaiden with a secret find themselves heading for the small planet of Tatooine, and towards a destiny that has been written in the stars…._

"WAKE UP, BUFFY!" an excited voice shouted in the Slayer's ear. Buffy grumbled and turned over on her side in an effort to make the annoying voice go away.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled, and then yelped as a sudden force landed on her chest.

"Oomph!" she groaned, then yelled "Annie! Get off!" she laughed as Anakin pounced on her again.

"I'll get off if you get up!" he laughed, trying to wrestle the sheets away from the Slayer's iron-like grip. He wasn't successful, so he tried a different tactic. "If you don't get up now, you're not getting any breakfast before we go in!"

"Ugh." Buffy grumbled, then suddenly released her hold on the sheet, causing Annie to yell out and tumble off the edge of the bed. "That's what you get for jumping on me!" she said with a grin. "Now get out of here wile I change."

Anakin scampered out of the room and the former Slayer closed the door. Buffy pulled on the simple tan pants and tunic that had been her wardrobe since she had arrived on this planet, and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. She hated doing this, as it exposed the control collar that she had been forced to wear since she had arrived in this dimension. Buffy's eye's were drawn toward it as she looked at herself in the mirror, and she shuddered, remembering…

She still didn't understand how she had gotten there. Buffy knew the risks when she jumped into the portal that Glory's minion had opened using her sisters blood. But Willow- she had just been a bystander. And it was a strange irony that, so soon after being reunited with her beloved Tara, Willow had been ripped away from her by a stray bolt of energy from the opened portal. The next thing she knew, Willow and she were lying on the ashen shore next to a river of lava. Weakened, near delirious, they had been found by a rogue group of slavers that had set up camp on the lava planet and taken into captivity, being told that they would be sold to the highest bidder.

Buffy hated the collar. It was her punishment from the slavers that had captured her for when she tried to break herself and Willow out. She had managed to take nearly a dozen of them before she had been overpowered. Then they had slapped the collar on her, turned it on to full power, and then threw her into a box that was barely big enough for her to fit in. In the box she was forced to stand for a week, with no food or water, all the while having the collar turned on and off at random, sending electric shocks up and down her spine. More than once the seizures caused by the collar caused her to bust open her head, to the point that the blood obscured her vision. For nine months she was left in that box getting fed only once a week, and only given water every three days.

Nine Months of wondering what had happened to her best friend. They never told her specifics, just that her new masters would be putting her body to good use.

Then she had been sold to the Hutts on this wonderful world of Tatooine. Watto proved to be a somewhat decent master; he hardly ever activated the hated collar, preferring instead to use it as a threat. And he had put her with the Skywalkers, who had spent a year bringing her out of the shell the slavers had caused her to build around herself. After a year of living with them, she considered Anakin to be her little brother, and she called Shmi mom.

"Come ON, Buffy!" a voice called from outside the door, shaking Buffy out of her reverie. Buffy smiled. "Coming!" she yelled back as she wrapped a silken scarf around her neck to hide the collar, she ran out of her room to join her brother.

* * *

"You are late!"

Buffy glanced up at the chronoreader mounted on the all, then back to the blue-skinned Hutt hovering in front of them. "You're going to argue with me over two minutes?"

Watto's eye's narrowed, an he fingered the controller for the collar on his belt. "You know, I think that you haven't been showing me enough respect, you know?"

Buffy's eyes widened in fear slightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll stay two minutes late, okay?"

Watto nodded. "Good. Now both of you get out into the yard. Annie, clean out the bins. Buffy, the last sandstorm knocked down a piece of the back fence. I want you to put it back up. Now get to work!"

It was a few hours later when Buffy heard Watto call Annie back in to watch the store. Buffy was busy driving the poles for the fence into the ground- with her bare hands. She could use the various machines that Watto kept for such purposes, but she preferred to let out some of her frustration by doing the hard work by hand. It was the closest thing to Slaying she could do, without getting punished. With a grin, Buffy picked up another pole and, with a few fancy twists and spins, she drove the pole two feet into the ground. She wiped her hands together and smiled happily at the work she did, and then reached for the sheets of metal that Watto used to fence in the yard. Suddenly, her Slayer sense went crazy and she stood up straight.

"Buffy!"

The Slayer turned to see Watto leading two people- wait, one person, and one droid,- into the yard. The droid looked to be what Anakin called an Astromech droid, and in fairly good condition, too. But it was the man that got her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she felt that he was the one setting off her Slayer sense, ad she looked closer. Tall, with long hair pulled back into a pony tail and a goatee, he was dressed in simple desert clothes with a poncho on top. Her eyes never leaving the man, she addressed her master.

"Yeah, boss?"

"Go back to the shop and keep an eye on your brother. I've got business to do out here."

Buffy nodded. "You got it, boss." She replied, wiping her hands off on a rag and heading back to the shop. As she passed, she couldn't help but feel the stranger's eyes on her back for a moment before she got to the shop. As she entered, she saw Anakin and a pretty young girl laughing at an amphibian-type creature as it struggled with a small maintenance droid.

"Hit the nose!" Anakin called out laughing. Buffy smirked, picked up a small washer, and with a flick of her wrist, sent the washer flying. It impacted the nose of the droid right before the creature could, and the little droid folded up. The creature yelped and dropped it. Anakin smiled and looked over at Buffy.

"Nice shot, sis!" he said, then turned back to the girl. "That's my sister, Buffy. Buffy, this is Padmè. And that's…" Anakin trailed off, realizing he hadn't gotten the creatures name.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks." He said pleasantly. Buffy looked around the ground at the mess he had created.

"Yousa making a mess." She remarked, causing Jar Jar to blush and getting snickers from the other two. "You stand over there while I pick this up."

Meanwhile, Anakin was looking at Padmè, whose own laughter had died down. Suddenly, Anakin spoke.

"I'm going to marry you." He said, causing Buffy to look up sharply. Suddenly, Padmè laughed again, and the smile on her face told Buffy that she was laughing at the remark, not at her brother.

"You are an odd one," she said as her laughter died away. "Why do you say that?"

Anakin hesitated. "I guess because it's what I believe…"

Her smile was dazzling. "Well, I'm afraid I can't marry you…" she paused, trying to remember his name.

"Anakin." Buffy supplied with a smile of her own. Young love was always fun to watch. _Until your lover turned into a vicious demon from hell and tries to kill you, at least…_

"Anakin." She cocked her head. "You're just a little boy."

His gaze was intense as he faced her. "I won't always be," he said quietly.

Buffy shook her head and got back to picking up the mess that Jar Jar had created. _Ain't that the truth…_

After a moment, the guy Buffy had started think of as Clint Eastwood walked back into the shop, his little Astromech following closely behind.

"We're leaving," he announced to the girl, moving towards the shops entry. Jar Jar was quick to follow, anxious to escape his latest mess, as well as Buffy glare. Padmè gave the boy a warm smile. "I'm glad I met you, Anakin," she said, turning after them.

"I'm glad I met you, too," he called out after her, reluctance evident in his voice.

Watto flew in from the salvage yard, shaking his head in disgust. "Outlanders! They think because we live so far from everything, we know nothing!"

Anakin was still staring longingly after Padmè, his gaze fixed on the empty doorway. "They seemed nice enough to me." He remarked. Buffy chuckled.

"Yeah, she seemed _very _nice." She quipped, earning a glare from her brother.

"Watto snorted and flew up between them. "Both of you, clean up this mess, then you can go home."

Anakin gave a small cheer, Buffy gave a crisp salute and a "Yes, sir!" and both quickly got to work.

* * *

A short time later, the twosome headed out of the shop and back to the slave quarters of Mos Espa. Buffy was busy teasing him about his new 'girlfriend' when Anakin noticed something up ahead.

"Uh-oh." he said. "Looks like trouble."

Buffy looked ahead, and she could help but agree with her brother. The creature from the shop, Jar Jar, had apparently incurred the wrath of Sebulba. Before Buffy could do anything, Anakin rushed off, presumably to try and save the creature from the Dug's wrath. Buffy rolled her eyes and hurried after her wayward brother.

"What a guy will do to impress a girl…" she muttered. She came up behind Anakin just as she heard him say, "Careful. This one's very well connected." Buffy raised her eyebrow at that bluff, and decided to hang back for a moment to watch thing play out.

Sebulba turned to face the boy, cruel face twisted in disdain as he saw Anakin. He spoke something in Huttish which Buffy didn't understand. Foreign languages were never her forte. Anakin shrugged and replied, "Connect- as in Hutt." Buffy saw a hint of fear on the Dug's face. "Big-time connected, this one, Sebulba. I'd hate to see you diced before we had a chance to race again."

The Dug spat in furry. "_Neek me chawa!_ Next time we race, _wermo_, it will be the end of you. _Uto notu wo shag!_ If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you here and now!"

"You'd try, Seby." Buffy interjected, coming up besides her brother. Sebulba's lips curled at the sight of her. "Now, are you going to walk away, or do I have to teach you another lesson?"

Sebulba growled and turned as if to walk away. At the last second, though, he turned back and let his fist fly right at Buffy's midsection. With superhuman speed Buffy caught the hand with her right hand, then grabbed the Dug by the neck with her left hand and lifted him clear off the ground so they were at eye-level. Enraged, Sebulba let loose a vicious kick, which caught Buffy on the right side of her jaw and whipped her head around. But instead of dropping him in surprise, as Sebulba ha though she would, her grip on his neck tightened so he couldn't breath.

Buffy slowly turned her head back so she looked him dead in the eye.

"Well, another lesson it is, then." And with that, Buffy flicked her writs and sent Sebulba flying back into the dining tent, where he collided with a group of his flunkies. They all crashed to the ground, covered in spilt stew. Jar Jar looked at Buffy in amazement at the casual show of strength. The dug pulled himself off, gave them a glare, then stalked off. Anakin looked up at her sister with a smile. Buffy was looking after Sebulba with a slight frown on her face.

"Some suckers always gotta be ice skating up hill." She muttered, causing her brother's smile to change to a look of confusion.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Anakin helped to move the Gungan, who had fallen on the ground, up when Buffy noticed the Clint Eastwood wanna-be, his droid, and Padmè heading back their way. Anakin noticed it, too.

"Hi!" he said cheerfully, obviously happy to see Padmè again so soon. "Your Buffy was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug, named Sebulba." Anakin smiled proudly. "I took care of him."

Buffy looked down at the boy with an amused grin. Anakin looked up, then away quickly, blushing. "Well, Buffy helped a little."

"Nossir, nossir!" the chagrined Gungan insisted, brushing off dust and sand. "Me hate crunchen. Tis da last thing me want!"

The cowboy gave Jar Jar a careful once-over, glanced around at the crowd, and took the Gungan by the arm. "Nevertheless, the boy saved you from a beating. You have a penchant for finding trouble, Jar. Jar." He gave Anakin a short not. "Thank you, my young friends."

Buffy smiled tightly, her eyes not leaving the cowboy. "It was no problem, Mr…"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The cowboy said, extending his hand. Buffy took it and gave it a firm shake. "And you have met my companions, Padmè and Jar Jar Binks."

"Me doen nutten!" Jar Jar was insisting, still trying to defend himself, hands gesturing for emphasis.

"You were afraid," Anakin told him, looking up at the long-billed face solemnly. "Fear attracts the fearful. Sebulba was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you." He cocked his head at the Gungan. "You can help yourself by being less afraid."

"And that works for you?" Padmè asked skeptically, giving him a wry look.

Anakin smiled and shrugged. "Well…up to a point. Then I got my sister to take care of the rest."

Buffy chuckled, then watched as Anakin persuaded the group to follow him a short distance down the street to the ramshackle old fruit stand where the old lady Jira sold her wares.

"How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin asked her, giving her a quick hug.

The old lady smiled. "The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie."

"Guess what?" the boy replied quickly, beaming. "I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise. That should help."

Jira smiled at the boy, brushing his cheek with her wrinkled hand. "You're a fine boy, Annie."

Anakin shrugged off the compliment and began scanning the fruit display. "I'll take four pallies, Jira." He glanced over to Padmè and said with a smile, "You'll like these."

He pulled out the trugruts he'd been saving from his pocket, but accidentally dropped one. Qui-Gon bent over to pick it up, and as he did both Anakin and Buffy noticed the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

As Anakin's eyes widened in surprise, Buffy's narrowed as her suspicion level of the cowboy rose. Buffy hid her surprise behind a face of cool indifference, while Anakin focused on the coins. He saw that he was one short.

"Whoops, I thought I had more," he said quickly, not looking up to avoid looking at Padmè's face. Better make that three…"

"Make it five." Buffy interjected, pulling out her own coins. Anakin smiled gratefully at his sister. Jira gave the group their fruit and took the coins from Buffy and Anakin. As they started to eat, a sudden wind blew through the street, causing the flaps on the awning of Jira stand to start flapping. A second gust sent sand and dust lowing down the street.

Jira rubbed her hands together. "Gracious, my bones are aching. There's a storm coming, Annie. You'd better get home quick."

Anakin and Buffy looked around- all of the outdoor vendors were closing up shop as the wind started picking up sand wind whipping it around. "Do you have shelter?" he asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll head back to our ship. Thank you again, my young fiend, for-"

"Is your ship far?" Anakin interrupted hurriedly. Buffy pulled the scarf she wore around her neck up over her mouth to block out most of the sand that was flying around.

"It's on the city's outskirts," Padmè answered, turning away from the stinging sand herself.

Anakin took her hand quickly, tugging on it. "You'll never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. You can wait it out at my home. It's not far. My mom won't mind. Hurry!"

As Anakin started to lead Padmè away, Buffy turned to Qui-Gon. "He's not kidding." She said. "I stayed outside in a sandstorm when I first got her, and spent a month recovering. Come on, let's go!" the Slayer said as she led the rest towards her home.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Just to reiterate, certain dialogue and scenes were taken from the novelization of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace by Terry Brooks, based on the screenplay and story by George Lucas.

And so begins my epic 6-part story that will span BOTH of the Trilogies. There will be instances in these stories that I will be quoting directly from my source material (Heck, I got all 6 off the movie s in print), so expect to see this source citing in each chapter. I do not mean to plagiarize, I am merely adapting the official story to suite my needs.

People will also notice a similarity between my story and Winterd's story _Phantoms and Slayers._ This is because her story directly influenced this story. However, I will try my best not to copy anything out of her story (though I did borrow the collar), and I do have all six episodes planned out, both in my head and in a separate journal. So any further similarities will be coincidental. And coincidentally, if you haven't read Winterd's story yet, go read it!

Incidentally, I think I now know how George Lucas felt- he knew everybody wanted to see Ep. III first, but he needed to make the first two in order to establish Anakin as a person, as well as his relationship with Obi-Wan. I now find myself in the same position..

Sadly, I found a great Star Wars font for the title, but the site wouldn't use it. Oh, well...

And finally, any readers of my other stories- _Dawn of the Phoenix_, which is right here on TTH, or _Harry Potter and the Light Brigade,_ which is currently only on (but coming soon to TTH!), don't worry. I will continue to write that story as well.

Next chapter: Obi-Wan talks with the Queen's mysterious handmaiden Rose, Anakin takes Padmè home to meet mom, Qui-Gon plots a way to get the hyperdrive generator he needs, and Buffy keeps an eye on everyone. Coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

On the outskirts of Mos Espa, the Queen's Nubian shuttle sat idle in the desert, its crew eagerly awaiting the replacement parts so they could leave what they thought of as a backwater planet. Inside the ship, Obi-Wan Kenobi sat behind the com system, talking to his master.

"Are you sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-wan considered for a moment. "A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, some jewelry maybe. Not enough to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"All right," Qui-Gon responded over the link. "Another solution will present itself. I'll check back."

Obi-Wan turned the com off and sat back in his chair, deep in thought. He paid little mind to the handmaiden whom had entered the cockpit.

"Problems?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes." He replied, turning to face the handmaiden. "A salvage operator has the parts we need, but will not except Republic credits. Nor will anyone else, I'm afraid."

The handmaiden nodded. "That's defiantly a problem." She then stuck out her hand. "I'm Rose. Rose Naberrie."

Obi-Wan took her proffered hand and shook it. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." He replied. Obi-Wan took a moment to study the young handmaiden. She looked to be in her early twenties, and wore the same concealing outfit that every one of the handmaidens wore. What little he could see of her face revealed bright green eyes set into a pale face framed by locks of red hair. He considered the girl for a moment before addressing her again. "Naberrie. I've heard of that name. Are you related to-"

"Padmè?" Rose responded with a small smile. "Not exactly. Her family took me in when I arrived on Naboo, then sort of adopted me."

"I see." Obi-Wan replied. After a moment of silence, he asked her, "Do you know if we have _anything_ of value on the ship?"

Rose considered this for a moment. "Some jewelry, some equipment, the Queen's wardrobe- hey, you could try selling that, since, and I'd never say this to Her Highness's face, those robes are god-awful ugly…; all of the maintenance droids were destroyed in the escape, otherwise you could sell them, we got some blasters, but I doubt they would get much-"

"All right, all right!" Obi-Wan laughed. "Just take a breath Rose! Goodness, you're not your average handmaiden, are you?"

Rose chuckled. "You mean reserved, subdued, and all that jazz? Nope, not me. I have a penchant for babbling." Rose's face suddenly took on a serious look. "Tell me the truth. How much danger is the Queen in here?"

"Considerable danger." Obi-Wan responded after a moment. "The longer we remain here, the more likely it is that the Hutt's will learn of her presence here and attempt to kidnap her. Also, the more likely it becomes that the Trade Federation, or whomever is working with them, will find us."

"Then I hope your master gets the parts soon. In the meantime, I'll make sure the girls are on our guard."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You do that. Help secure the ship, and hopefully soon we will have what we need and we'll be on our way."

"We might be here for a while." Rose remarked, looking out the windows at the sand blowing on the dunes. "Looks like a storm is a-brewin'."

Obi-Wan frowned and exited the cockpit, Rose right behind him as he made his way to the ramp that led outside. He made his way down the ramp and stood beside Captain Panaka, observing the storm as it began to obscure the small town of Mos Espa.

"This storm's going to slow them down," The Jedi remarked, worry evident in his voice.

Panaka nodded. "It looks pretty bad. We'd better seal up the ship before it gets worse." The captain's comlink beeped, and Panaka answered it. "Yes?"

"We're receiving a message from home." Ric Oliè, the pilot, said from the other end of the link.

Panaka looked at Obi-Wan. "We'll be right there."

Panaka led the way up the ramp with the Jedi right behind him. Once inside, he sealed up the ramp, and they proceeded to the Queen's chambers, were the transmission had been received.

Panaka, Obi-Wan, and Rose entered the chamber to see Ric, the Queen, and her handmaidens Eirtaè and Rabè viewing a weakly shimmering hologram of Sio Bibble, governor of Naboo.

"…cut off all our food supplies until you return…death toll rising, catastrophic…must bow to their wishes, Your Highness…" the image and voice faded and returned, still somewhat garbled. "Please, I beg of you, tell us what to do! If you can hear me, Your Highness, you must contact me…"

The transmission finally cut off completely. Queen Amidala sat staring at the space where her governor had been only moments before, her smooth face troubled. She wrung her hands in her lap, betraying her nervousness. Her gaze moved to Obi-Wan, whom shook his head immediately. "It is a trick. Send no reply, Your Highness. Send no transmission of any kind."

The Queen looked at him in uncertainty for a moment, then her gaze moved off to his right for a split second, where Rose was standing. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose nod her head in agreement. Then the Queen followed suit, nodding in acquiescence herself. Obi-Wan left the chamber without further comment; with only two thoughts on his mind- did he make the right decision, and who was this Rose, who commanded such influence with the Queen?

* * *

The sandstorm was raging through the streets of Mos Espa by the time Anakin, his hand still tightly clutching Padmè's so as not to loose her, led the group into the slave quarters of the city. But even while Anakin led them to his home, his mind was a jumble of thoughts- thoughts about Padmè, of how he couldn't wait to introduce her to his mother, to show her his various projects, how soft her hand was… Anakin face flushed at that thought, and he re-directed his mind to other thoughts. Thoughts of the cowboy, as Buffy called him. Anakin had thought him a simple farmer, at first. But after seeing the lightsaber hanging from his belt…only Jedi carried lightsabers. The thought of bringing an actual Jedi into his home was an exciting, and frightening, prospect. Exciting, because he had always dreamed of becoming a Jedi. Frightening, because he knew how protective Buffy could be of him. And if she thought the Jedi was a threat to him or his mom-

Well, he really wouldn't want to be the Jedi then.

* * *

Buffy brought up the rear of the party, fighting her way through the storm. She hadn't been kidding when she told them it had taken her a month to recover from the first storm she had been through. Of course, she had failed to mention that for anybody without Slayer healing, it most likely would have been fatal. No need to show all of her cards before the flop, after all…

Her eyes never strayed far from Clint, as she called him in her mind. What kind of name was Qui-Gon, anyway? What _was _with all the weird names? For once, she would like to meet someone named Bob, or Ben, or Owen… but, no! She meets people named Qui-Gon! Buffy shook her head, partly to clear out the jumble of thoughts racing in her mind, and partly to clear the sand from her eyes, and focused back on the problem that was Qui-Gon. She knew, from Anakin's descriptions, that the thing on his belt was a lightsaber, and that lightsabers were traditional weapon of a Jedi. She also knew that the Jedi were supposed to be the good guys here, something akin to the Vampire Slayers on her own world. However, she couldn't help but find it suspicious that a Jedi would show up in their small town. Her eyes narrowed at the Jedi, she silently vowed to keep a watch on him. If his intentions were friendly, than they wouldn't have a problem. And if his intentions were less than friendly?

Well, then she'd find out who would win in a fight between a Jedi and the Slayer.

* * *

The group finally reached the slaver quarters, which was little more than hovels stacked haphazardly on top of one another and connected by switchback stairways and common walls. The plaza in front was empty of people as they all struggled to find shelter from the storm. Anakin led them through the windy plaza, and finally pushed his way through his front door into his home.

"Mom! Mom! I'm home!" he called out.

The adobe walls of the hovel glimmered softly in the sand-obscured sunlight that came in through the small windows, as well as from the electric glow from the ceiling fixtures. The group stood in the main room, a rather small space the contained a table and chairs. The kitchen was set into one wall, and a work space occupied the wall across from it. Two opening in the far said of the room led to sleeping quarters and a sitting room.

"Tis cozy," Jar Jar murmured. Buffy nodded.

"It's not much," she said, looking around, "but it's home."

Anakin's mother entered from the work area, brushing her hands off on her dress. She was a woman of forty, her long brown hair tied back from her worn face, her clothing rough and simple. She had been pretty once, and Anakin and Buffy would say that she was pretty still, but time and the demands of her life were catching up with her. Her warm and youthful smile faded quickly when she saw the group assembled behind her children.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed, glancing uncertainly at the surrounding faces. "Annie, Buffy, what's this?"

Buffy pointed to her brother, silently mouthing 'It's not my idea!' Anakin just beamed.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padmè Naberrie, and this is-"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The Jedi said, extending his hand to Anakin's mother, who took it. "And this is Jar Jar Binks." The Gungan made a gesture that Buffy assumed was a wave, and then the droid gave a beep.

"And this is our droid, Artoo-Detoo." Padmè finished.

"I'm building a droid!" Anakin said excitedly, anxious to impress the pretty young girl. "You wanna see?"

"Anakin!" his mother said, stopping him in his tracks. Her face took on an expression that Buffy always found akin to Willow's 'resolve face'. "Anakin, why are they here?" she asked.

"There's a sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

Shmi glanced out the windows into the plaza, which was now obscured by swirling sand.

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter," Qui-Gon explained. "We met him in the shop were he works."

"Come on!" Anakin said, grabbing Padmè's hand again. "Let me show you my droid," He led Padmè toward his bedroom, already telling her about his droid. The girl followed, listening attentively to what Anakin was saying. R2-D2 followed behind, apparently interested in seeing what the boy had built. Buffy chuckled, seeing the look on her mom's face.

"Relax, Mom." She said with a small smile. "These are the only years you _don't _have to worry about your son bringing a girl into his room." With that, the tension in the room seemed to abate somewhat.

"I'm Shmi Skywalker," she said. "Anakin, Buffy and I are pleased to have you as our guests."

Qui-Don, sensing what was needed, reached into his poncho and pulled out several small capsules from the belt he wore and handed them to Shmi.

"I know this is unexpected. Take these. There's enough food for a meal."

"Thank you.": she said, accepting the capsules, her eyes meeting his face briefly before lowering again. "Thank you very much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises, I guess.:

"He's a very special boy." Qui-Gon offered. Buffy's eyes narrowed, even as Shmi once again looked the Jedi in the eye.

"I know." She replied simply, though her tone conveyed a greater meaning.

* * *

The storm continued to rage for the rest of the day, piling sand up against the buildings and doors. Anakin showed Padmè the protocol droid he was building for his mother, which he called See-Threepio. They both got a laugh when R2-D2 told the other droid that it was naked.

Shmi used the food capsules Qui-Gon provided to cook up dinner for them. As Shmi fixed the meal and Anakin had Padmè occupied in his room, Qui-Gon took the moment to move over to a quiet corner of the hovel and contact his Padawan. While the connection wasn't perfect, it was good enough for him to learn of the transmission from Naboo. He advised his protégé that he had done the right thing, and that the communiqué was an obvious ruse to establish a trace. Before he signed off, Obi-Wan told him something that piqued his interest.

"There is one other thing, Master. When I advised the Queen not to send a transmission, she seemed to look to one of her handmaidens for…well, approval, almost. As if she needed her opinion before agreeing with me."

"Most interesting." Qui-Gon replied, stroking his goatee. "Who is she?"

"She says her name is Rose Naberrie. She is apparently Padmè's sister, adopted by the other handmaiden's parents when she had arrived on Naboo. There is something about her…"

"If the opportunity arises , I will ask Padmè about her. In the meantime, stay on your guard. Qui-Gon out."

Soon dinner was ready, and the group took their places around the table- Qui-Gon and Padmè at the ends, with Shmi, Buffy, Anakin and Jar-Jar around the sides. Anakin, naturally, took the seat next to Padmè, and was explaining his life as a slave in only the way a young boy could- as a fact of his life, nothing more. Shmi, in contrast, was trying to show the severity of their situation to their guests.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies," she explained.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but so far no luck." Anakin added.

"Any attempt at escape…" Shmi started.

"…and they blow you up!" Anakin finished, adding an overly dramatic 'Boom!'

"Or in my case, they just zap me." Buffy added, absently fingering her collar.

A loud slurping noise stopped the conversation, as all eyes turned to face the offending member of their dinner party. Jar Jar lowered his head in embarrassment.

Padmè turned back to Shmi. "I can't believe slavery is still permitted in the galaxy. The Republic's antislavery laws should-­"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here." Buffy responded, her voice hard. "We survive on our own."

There was an awkward silence at the table, before Anakin's youthful exuberance found a way to break it.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?" he asked Padmè, trying to ease her discomfort. She shook her head no, and a look at Shmi saw the concern set in on her weathered face. Buffy also sported a frown. In the meantime, Jar Jar launched his tongue at a piece of fruit in a bowl at the far end of the table, deftly plucking it out and swallowing it loudly. Buffy's frown turned into a look of disgust, even as Qui-Gon's disapproving look silenced the Gungan.

"They have Podracing on Malastare," Qui-Gon remarked. "Very fast, very dangerous."

Anakin grinned. "I'm the only human who can do it!" A sharp look from his mother, and a sudden cough from his sister, wiped the grin off of his face. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true! Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You race like I drive." Buffy observed sarcastically. Anakin huffed.

"Please, Buffy. I could _never_ race that bad. It just isn't scientifically possible!"

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her brother as Qui-Gon observed the boy carefully. "You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods."

Anakin smiled broadly at the compliment, and Jar Jar took the opportunity to try and snatch another piece of fruit from the bowl. However, this time Qui-Gon was waiting, and as the Gungans tongue shot out, Qui-Gon quickly moved to snatch it-

And snatched it at the exact same moment as Buffy. He looked at her in surprise for a moment; Buffy looked back passively, before looking to Jar Jar.

"Try it again, I rip it out. Got it?" she said, tightening her grip on the tongue. The Gungan yelped, and said something intelligible that Buffy took as an agreement, and released it. Qui-Gon appraised the young woman once more.

"It seems you must have Jedi reflexes as well." He remarked. Buffy gave him a bland smile.

"I got great hand-eye coordination. The benefits of too many videogames, I guess."

Anakin looked up at the older man's face. "I…was wondering something…" he started hesitantly. Qui-Gon nodded at him to continue. The boy took a breath, gathered his courage, and spoke. "You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"

There was a moment of silence as the tow stared at each other. Finally, Qui-Gon spoke.

"What makes you think that?"

"I saw your lightsaber." Anakin said, still a bit nervous. "Only Jedi Knights carry that kind of weapon."

Qui-Gon continued to stare at him, then leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him."

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so. No one can kill a Jedi."

Qui-Gon's smile faded as a look of sadness crossed his face. "I wish that were so…"

"I had a dream that I was a Jedi." Anakin said eagerly. "I came back and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?" he asked suddenly, his young face expectant.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not…" he started, but trailed off. Anakin took that moment to press on.

"I think you have," he insisted. "Why else would you be here?"

Shmi was about to say something, but Qui-Gon spoke first. "I can see there's no fooling you, Anakin. But you mustn't let anyone know about us. We're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the republic, on a very important mission. It must be kept secret."

Anakin's eye's widened. "Coruscant? Wow! Hoe did you end up out here in the Outer Rim?"

"It's what happens when men drive. They never stop at the gas station to ask for directions." Buffy quipped, drawing both curious and amused looks from Qui-Gon and Padmè.

"Our ship was damaged," the girl answered. "We're stranded here until we can repair it."

"I can help!" Anakin announced quickly, anxious to help them. "I can fix anything!"

"He's right. He's like a mini-MacGyver." Buffy added, drawing more confused looks. The girl sighed. "Nobody gets me."

Qui-Gon smiled at the sibling's antics. "I believe you can, but our first task, as you know from our visit to Watto's shop, is to acquire the parts we need."

"Wit nutten ta trade." Jar Jar added sourly.

Padmè looked at the Jedi speculatively. "These junk dealers have to have a weakness of some kind."

"Gambling." Shmi said at once. She and Buffy both rose and started to clear the table of the dishes. "Everything in Mos Espa revolves around betting on those awful Podraces."

Qui-Gon rose and stood by the window, looking out at the swirling sand. "Podracing. Greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly."

"I've built a racer!" Anakin declared, jumping to his feet, his face showing with pride. "It's the fastest ever! There's a big race day after tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my Pod! It's all but finished-"

"Whoa! Down, boy!" Buffy said quickly, even as his mother said sharply, and not without concern "Anakin! Settle down! Watto won't let you race!"

"The hell with Watto, _I_ won't let you race!" Buffy added; concern on her face as well.

"Watto doesn't have to know the racer is mine!" Anakin said quickly, working through the problems in his mind. He looked to Qui-Gon and smiled, the pieces falling into place. "You could make him think it was yours! You could get him to let me pilot it for you!"

Buffy glared at the Jedi. "He could also get that lightsaber shoved up his a-" Buffy's threat was cut off by a sharp "Buffy!" from Shmi, who then turned to Anakin. "I don't want you to race, Annie. It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it. Every time."

Anakin bit his lip. "But mom, I love it!" He then gestured towards Qui-Gon. "And they need my help. They're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

Qui-Gon walked over and looked down at Anakin. "You're mother's right. Let's drop the matter." Qui-Gon smiled at the boy, and then looked back to Shmi. "Do you know anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi was silent for a moment, then shook her head no. Buffy did the same.

"We have to help them, Mom, Buffy," Anakin insisted, knowing that he was right, that he was meant to help these people. "Remember what you said? You said the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps anyone."

"Oh, god, not the guilt-trip…" Buffy muttered, shaking her head.

"But she said it, Buffy." Anakin shot back, refusing to back down from either of them. Both of them remained silent, but the worry was evident on their faces still.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Padmè interjected, trying to ease the tension they had brought between the family. "We will find another way…"

Shmi looked at the girl and shook her head slowly. "No, Annie's right. There is no other way. I may not like it, but he can help you." She paused for a moment, considering. "Maybe he was made to help you."

Buffy sighed and hung her head, obviously upset. Annie didn't notice; his face had just lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Is that a yes? That _is_ a yes!" he yelled, clapping his hands in glee.

* * *

Later that night, Qui-Gon Jinn stood in the doorway of the boy's bedroom and watched him sleep. Padmè had taken Buffy's room, while Jar Jar was curled up on the small sofa near the front door, and Buffy was sleeping near the back door of the hovel in the kitchen.

But Qui-Gon found that sleep eluded him, as thoughts about the children, especially the boy, invaded his mind. He had told the mother that the boy was special, and of this he had no doubt. Neither did Shmi, from what he had observed. They both knew that Anakin Skywalker was different.

Then there was the girl- he still didn't know what to make of her. At times, he saw her as a kindred spirit, as special and unique as Anakin. At other times, she put him on edge to such an extent that he wondered, albeit briefly, if she followed Sith teachings. He immediately discarded such thought- the Sith were dead, wiped out a millennia ago from in-fighting and power struggles. Besides, she obviously cared about the boy. Such compassion alone would preclude her from becoming a Sith.

He knew what was spoken about him at the Council. That he was reckless, that he spent too much time with his 'charity cases', or pointless distractions, as Obi-Wan called them. That he spent too much time in the present, and not enough time regarding the past of the future. That is where he and his Padawan differed- Obi-Wan was more adept on focusing on the larger issue, whereas Qui-Gon had a more intuitive nature, which usually drew him to focus on individual beings, something that Obi-Wan quite frequently disagreed with.

Qui-Gon sighed, putting such thought aside and once again regarding the boy. Chance did not bring them here, he had said. It was not chance that brought them into contact with two gifted children. Only time would reveal the true reason for their meeting, of this he was sure.

Qui-Gon turned and headed back to the kitchen, but stopped short when he saw Buffy staring directly at him. _How long had she been watching me?_ He wondered. Deciding to ignore her for the moment, he continued into the kitchen and laid down on the floor on his back, stretching himself out. As he closed his eyes, he heard her speak.

"I love my family, Jedi. And I'll do whatever I find is necessary to protect them."

Qui-Gon opened his eyes and turned his head, so that he was looking at the girl.

"I mean you or your family no harm, Buffy." He said evenly. Buffy nodded.

"You Jedi are supposed to be the good guys; guardians of the light, I suppose. I can respect that. Just-" she stopped, then took a deep breath and continued. "Don't get his hopes up. He's too innocent to have his drams shattered by someone, or something, that he idolizes."

"I give you my word that I will do my best." Qui-Gon replied. Buffy heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded.

"Good. And Qui-Gon? When I said I'd do whatever I find necessary to protect my family, I meant it. And may god have mercy on the poor schmuck that hurts either of them," Her voice suddenly turned cold, her eyes became hard as stone, "because I won't." And with that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Shortly after, Qui-Gon also closed his eyes, though he found sleep a little harder to come by than the girl had.

TBC

* * *

A/n: Okay people, I'm putting he call out- Several people have asked me if I know of any more sites that had Buffy/Star Wars crossovers, other than TTH. I know that Fanfiction must have some (though it'll take some effort to find them), but other than that, I don't know. IF anybody knows of any sites, please tell me in a review!

Holly Hannah! **9** reviews on TTH, **15** on and just for the _first chapter_- I am blown away. I hadn't planned on writing this chapter so soon, but because you demanded it…thank you to all my reviewers, for all of the kind words, and even thank you to the flamer on TTH!

Originally, Emily 'The Muse' had agreed to be my beta for this story. But I finished this chapter **2 weeks ago**, and she had written me that she was swamped at work and would not have enough time to beta my story as rapidly as I would like it. So I'm putting the call out again- if anybody is available to beta this story, and get it back to me within a few days at most, please let me know. Let me know via a review, or drop me a line at the e-mail address that is in my profile. And go check out The Muse's stories- I see that she has just published her own Star Wars/Buffy crossover

Review Responses:

**RaeAngel**: Really? What is the name of your story? I'm always looking for more good fics to read…and good Buffy-based Star Wars fix are in short supply. Making Buffy Anakin's sister was an inspiration I got from Winterd's story, and it really works- Anakin, and his mother, were always trying to help people. So if Watto dropped Buffy in their laps, they'd take her in and help her, too. After a year, Buffy wouldn't be able to help considering them family. Thanks for the review!

**Lin**: Danke, and I will try.

**Angus Hardie**: Thank you for your review. I'm trying to make this story as different as possible from Winterd's, though thanks to the source material, it will remain similar. Though as the series goes on, it will begin to differ from the movies. Willow is _not_ a Jedi, and the reasons for this will be made clear at the end of Phantom's, but she _is_ still a witch. As for bringing into the second (first?) trilogy, I'm at the point now where I got the end of Return of the Jedi completely planned out, but I'm still working on the rest. Oy…

**Dream-DancerSalem**: Thanks to reviewers like you, you get to read this chapter a hell of a lot soon than I thought. Thanks for the review!

**StorytellerSJK**: You know, I would never read Buffy/Star Wars fics, because most of them were 'Xander dresses up as a Jedi on Halloween', and the Halloween stories never worked for me. It wasn't until I found the two Buffy stories on TTH. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, and thanks for the review!

**Chiefwarsgirl**: I'm glad you like what I'm doing. Like I said before, I plan on diverging more from the movies as I go along, so I hope I can keep the excitement George Lucas had going. Thanks for the review!

**Saint Maverick**: I'm glad you like it. I can't take all of the credit, though- I;ve gotten a lot of inspiration from Winterd, and writing inspiration from Terry Brooks (It's his adaptation I'm basing the story off of, and while I try not to copy the screenplay exactly, I do try to keep the spirit of what was written). Thanks for the review!

**elsawriter** : And hello, Elsa! Let me take a moment to say that you've been on my recommended reading list for a while now (at least, the list I posted at the end of 'Dawn of the Phoenix', which you can read right here on TTH and (Thumbs up, cheap pop!)). I agree- there are really not enough good crossovers for Buffy/Star Wars. At least that found, but I only visit tow general fanfic sites… As for pairings, there will obviously be Anakin/Padmè, but nothing for Buffy or Willow (for reasons to be explained). And though I haven't come out and said it yet, Willow is Rose. Thanks for the review!

**Stcobb**: Thank you!

**Just Me**: I loved that you loved it! Thanks for the review! BTW- which other Buffy/Star Wars crossovers do you find to be the best? I'm looking to read more, but I'm hesitant to read the Xander-based fics. And recommendations?

**D03**: Ask, and ye shall receive. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Cyndur**: I'm glad you like it, and I have to agree with you. If I find any more sites, I'll post them in my author's notes. Thanks for the review!

**Ringo's Wildrose**: And hello, Ringo! I'm glad you like the story, and like I've said before, if you want to read a well-written cross, go read Winterd's story 'Phantom's and Slayers' on TTH.And I think you'll like what happens to Buffy and Willow… though I wont say what. Thanks for the review!

**Panther28**: I'm glad you've liked both of my stories so far, and I have good news- I plan on updating 'Light Brigade' by next week. Of course, now that I said that, I'll actually have to _write_ it… I won't say if Buffy will get home, but I will say that everything (well, almost everything…) will be settled in Episode 3. Thanks for the review!

**Jedi-Princess/nascar girl**: The first thing that came to my mind reading your name- Leia Gordon? Interesting dynamic you've got there ;) In all seriousness, thank you for the review. 'Phantoms and Slayers' can be found on Twisting the Hellmouth, under Movies Star Wars, or on the 'Latest' page. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3: Race Day

**Star Wars Episode I:**

**The Phantom's Menace**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Wars. Those creations belong to the respective creative minds of Joss Wheedon and George Lucas. This is being written strictly for fun, and no money is being made. So please George, don't sue me!**

**Certain pieces of dialogue were taken from (or adapted from) the Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novelization from Terry Brooks, as well as from the movie, based off of a screenplay by George Lucas.**

A/N: Much like Winterd, I found this to be the hardest chapter to write, due to the Podrace. As it is, I decided to write the race from Buffy's POV exclusively. So it won't be long, or as exciting, but then again, we really didn't go see Star Wars to see Podracing, now did we?

Thanks again to all of my reviewers. You continue to blow me away with the amount of feedback this story is getting. And for those wondering when the new chapter of 'Light Brigade' will be up on Fanfiction, here's the sitch- I'm not going to officially update it until I get it caught up on TTH. Part of the reason is that I developed a case of writers block on that story. The other part is that I read HBP- and now I'm not entirely sure of what I want to do with Snape. Since it's still early in the story I could go anyway, and I want to make up my mind on that before I continue it. Now, I'll be posting a chapter from it there every time I post a chapter of this story, so it shouldn't be too long.

Anyways, Review Response at the bottom, otherwise on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Race Day

* * *

**

The next day dawned as any other day would on Tatooine- bright, clear, and hot; with the twin suns of the planet shining down on its inhabitants. Anakin, eager to tell Watto about his plans for the upcoming Podrace, practically had to be restrained by Buffy until their guests were up and ready to go. Buffy agreed with Qui-Gon's approach- stay calm, don't let it seem like Anakin's idea, and let Watto's greed work to their advantage. So it was still a little early in the day when Qui-Gon, Anakin and Buffy, followed by Padmè, Jar Jar, and R2-D2 closely behind them.

The city was awake and bustling by the time they reached Watto's shop, with various shop owners sweeping away the mounds of sand that had been deposited at their doors the night before. While Qui-Gon and his group stayed outside, Buffy and Anakin went into the shop to approach Watto about the Podrace. After a while, Qui-Gon entered the shop, after leaving Padmè to look after the Gungan.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked the Jedi, doubt showing in her brown eyes. "Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen would not approve." The handmaiden finished. Qui Gon met her gaze head on.

"The Queen does not need to know."

Padmè's eyes blazed. "Well, I don't approve."

The Jedi looked at her quizzically, then turned and headed back into the shop wordlessly. He entered the shop to observe Anakin and Watto, who was fluttering about, engaged in a heated conversation in Huttese. Buffy stood off to the side, observing the argument with a frustrated look on her face. A look from Qui-Gon, and she offered an explanation.

"A year here and I STILL can't understand what the heck they're saying."

Qui-Gon moved into the center of the shot, where Watto could see him clearly. Once the Toydarian did, he flew right up to his face.

"The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow!" he shouted. "You can't afford parts! How can you afford to enter him into the race? Not on Republic credits, I think!"

"My ship will be the entry fee." The Jedi advised, pulling a tiny holo-projector out from beneath his poncho. He clicked it on, and a tiny image of the Queen's ship appeared in the air. Watto hovered closer, studying the image.

"Not bad. Not bad. A Nubian."

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon let him study the image for another moment before turning it off and slipping the projector back into his poncho.

"But what would the boy ride?" Watto demanded. "He smashed up my pod in the last race. It will take too long to fix it for the Boonta."

Qui-Gon glanced over to a clearly embarrassed Anakin and raised an eyebrow.

"Aw, it wasn't my fault, really. Sebulba flashed me with his port vents. I actually saved the Podracer…mostly."

"It was a miracle you weren't killed." Buffy muttered under her breath, her clear dislike of the plan showing through. Watto merely laughed.

"That he did! The boy is good, no doubts there. But still…"

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance," Qui-Gon interrupted smoothly, then added with a small wink to Anakin, "The fastest ever built."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it!" Watto snapped, and then looked over to Buffy with narrowed eyes. "And I hope _you_ didn't kill anyone I know for it."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do you think I WANT him to race?" she shot back indignantly, and then added "And for the last time, he put his hands where they didn't belong, so he lost them. And if I was trying to kill him, he would have been dead! Sheesh."

Watto glared at Buffy, and then burst into laughter. "That's true, that's true!" he remarked to the Slayer, then turned back to Qui-Gon. "So, you supply the Podracer and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty?" Qui-Gon replied, and then shook his head. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cost of the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship. Either way, you win."

Watto spent a minute thinking about it, trying to figure out all of the angles. A wise man once told him that if it seems too good to be true, it usually is. But thinking about it, he didn't see a way he could loose. After all, while Anakin might be good, there was no way he could win…

Watto pounded his fist into his open palm. "Deal!" He then turned to face Anakin. "Your friend makes a foolish bargain, boy! Better teach him what you know about how to deal for goods!" The Toydarian's laughs resounded as Qui-Gon left the shop.

* * *

Later that day, Qui-Gon, with the aid of R2-D2 and C-3PO, maneuvered the racing pod and its two large engines into the courtyard behind Anakin's home. Anakin and Buffy arrived shortly thereafter, having been let go early by Watto. When Qui-Gon questioned Buffy, she just shrugged.

"He said that Anakin should get the pod into tip-top shape. That way, even when he looses, at least he'll loose in a decent-looking pod, and not some piece of garbage." Qui-Gon couldn't help but chuckle at that.

While Anakin and his friends were busy working on the pod, Qui-Gon took a moment to contact his Padawan and appraise him of the situation.

"If all goes well, we will have our hyperdrive generator by tomorrow afternoon and be on our way." He finished. There was a telling silence on the other end for a few moments before Obi-Wan finally spoke.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a very long time."

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere." Qui-Gon replied. "We have no choice. And….there is something about this boy…" he finished quietly, turning off the comlink and slipping it back under his poncho.

Shmi Skywalker appeared then, and stood next to the Jedi Master as they watched the children work on the Podracer in the courtyard below.

"You should be proud of your son," Qui-Gon said, "He gives without any though of reward."

Shmi nodded, a small smile passing over her worn face. "He knows nothing of greed. Only of dreams. He has…"

"Special powers." Qui-Gon supplied.

"Yes." Shmi said warily, nodding.

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It is a Jedi trait."

Shmi looked at the Jedi, hope shining in her eyes. "He deserves better than a slave's life."

Qui-Gon said nothing, instead looking out into the courtyard. "The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

"There was no father." Shmi replied after a long moment of silence. "I carried him, I gave birth to him. I raised him. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Qui-Gon did his best to hide his surprise to that revelation, though some did show through.

"And what of the girl?"

Shmi looked over to the Jedi. "I know nothing of her parents, or her past. She does not like to speak of it."

"Then she is not yours?"

"Make no mistake, Master Jedi." Shmi warned. "In every way other than blood, she is my daughter. When Watto bought her, she was-scared, both mentally and physically. She was constantly terrified- for weeks, she would not sleep indoors- she couldn't abide enclosed spaces. She was in constant terror of her collar being activated…in short, she was broken. It has taken some time, but I believe that we helped her become the young woman she once was, before she was enslaved. And during that time, she has become a part of this family." The older woman smiled. "Anakin practically worships her. And she tempers him a bit, I think."

"And you know nothing of where she came from originally?" Qui-Gon pressed. Shmi shook her head.

"She does not speak of the time before she came to us." She replied. "I think she is ashamed of her enslavement. More than most, at any rate. And speaking of her past only makes it worse for her." She looked the Jedi dead in the eyes, and in a pleading voice she asked "Can you help them?"

Qui-Gon considered her question. _Can you help them?_ Truthfully, he didn't know. In the Core systems, Jedi were identified very early in life- usually within the first six months after birth. Then they were brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and trained in the Jedi arts. Children Anakin's age were already assigned to a Jedi Knight or Master as their Padawan. And children Buffy's age usually had already reached the rank of Jedi Knight. There was little hope, even if he got the children released, that they would be trained to be Jedi.

"I don't know." He finally said in a firm, yet gentle voice. "I didn't come here to free slaves. Had they been born in the Republic, we would have identified them early, and they might have become a Jedi. They both seem to have the way. I'm not sure what I can do for them."

Shmi nodded in acceptance, but Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice the glimmer of hope that remained in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was busy wiring the inside of the pod when a group of his friends came around. They stopped in their tracks when they saw R2-D2 working on the pods left engine.

"Wow, a real Astromech droid!" the boy called Kitster exclaimed. "How'd you get so lucky?"

"That isn't the half of it." He exclaimed proudly. "I'm entered in the Boonta tomorrow."

Kitster made a face and raised an eyebrow. "What? With this?"

"That piece of junk has never been off the ground," the boy called Wald said, nudging his friend Amee. "This is such a joke, Annie."

"You've been working on that thing for years," Amee said in a disapproving tone. "It's never going to run."

Anakin started to say something, but Buffy chose that moment to step in.

"Oh, ye of little faith." She said in a slightly mocking tone. "You'll be singing a different tune when he wins."

Seek, a Rodian, laughed derisively. "Come on, lets go play ball." He turned back to Anakin once more. "Keep it up, Annie, and you're going to be bug squash."

Seek, Wald, and Amee hurried off to play ball, but Kitster stayed behind. He alone knew what Annie could do when he put his mind to it, and he had no doubt (well, maybe a small doubt) that he would pull it off.

"What do they know?" he said quietly, but loud enough for Anakin to hear. The other boy sent his best friend a grateful smile, before Jar Jar's antics caught his attention.

"Hey! Jar Jar!" he shouted, getting the Gungan's attention, "Stay away from those energy binders! If your hand gets caught in the beam, it will go numb for hours."

Jar Jar nodded and put his arms behind his back. In doing this, he dropped the spanner he was using on the engine. As he bent down to pick it up, his bill got caught in the beam, causing him to jump back and yelp in surprise.

"Ist numm! Ist numm!" Jar Jar exclaimed, his long tongue flopping out of his mouth. "My tongue os fat. Dats my bigo oucho."

Buffy, still snickering, leaned in close to Annie and Kitster. "Now the big question is this: if he stuck his head in the beam, would it make any difference?"

The two boys snickered, and then Kitster turned back to Annie.

"You don't even know if this thing will run, Annie." he noted with a frown. Buffy sighed wistfully.

"We could always hope…"

"Buffy!"

"What!" she replied edgily. "Is it a bad thing that I worry about you? People die in these races, Anakin! People older than you! You're still a kid, for cryin' out loud!" she finished sadly.

"And how old should I be before I can race, Buffy?" Anakin replied hotly.

Buffy frowned at him, thinking for a moment. "At least thirty." She replied. After a moment, she sighed and gave him a small smile "You can't blame us for worrying, Annie. It's my right as a sister. Kitster is right, though. We don't know if this will work."

"It will." Anakin said simply.

Qui-Gon appeared behind Anakin at that moment. "I think it's about time we found out." He said, handing the boy a small cylinder. "Use this power pack. I picked it up earlier in the day. Watto has less need for it than you." He finished amusement and embarrassment showing on his face. Buffy had to give him credit- it took skill to lift something out of the Toydarian's shop without him noticing; especially something as valuable as a new powerpack. Anakin knew its value as well, and decided that the fewer questions asked the better.

"Yes, sir!" he exclaimed, plugging the powerpack into the racer and turning it on. Jar Jar, who had managed to get his hand caught in the engine, managed to pull it out before Anakin turned them on.

Flames exploded from the afterburners as the roar from the two huge engines built up steadily until Anakin eased off of the thrusters, bringing the engines back down to a loud, steady rumble. Cheers erupted from the crowd of spectators, the loudest coming from Anakin.

On the porch of their home, Shmi watched with sad eyes. And on the ground, Buffy watched as well, a feeling of foreboding filling her.

* * *

Later that night, Anakin sat on the balcony rail of the porch as Qui-Gon cleaned a wound on his arm that Annie hadn't even realized he had gotten. Annie was lying back looking at the stars as Qui-Gon cleaned the wound.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." The Jedi replied.

Anakin was silent for a moment. "Buffy likes to spend her nights out here, you know. She likes looking at the stars, trying to find one that looks familiar. She hasn't been able to, yet." He paused again. "Someday, I'm going to find her planet for her, and take her home- ouch!"

Qui-Gon cleaned up the blood and applied some antiseptic. Placing a small bandage over the cut, he patted Anakin on the back.

"There, good as new." He said.

"Annie! Bedtime!" Shmi called from inside. Anakin yawned and got up. He then noticed that Qui-Gon was smearing his blood onto a small collection plate. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Checking your blood for infections." He replied easily.

"I've never seen-" Anakin started, but was cut off when his mother called for him to come to bed again. Qui-Gon smiled.

"Go on," he urged. "You have a big day tomorrow." He placed the collection chip back into his tunic and smiled. "Goodnight."

Anakin hesitated for a moment, curiosity nearly getting the better of him. Then he decided he could always find out tomorrow, so he turned and ran back inside. Qui-Gon waited for a moment to make sure he was alone, then slipped the chip back out and slipped it into his comlink and called Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Master?" his Padawan responded.

"I'm transmitting a blood sample. I need a midi-chlorian count." He advised, glancing around. His heart was pounding with excitement. If he was right…

"Master," Obi-Wan replied, interrupting his thoughts, "there must be something wrong with the sample."

"What does it say?" Qui-Gon asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"They say the midi-chlorian count is twenty thousand. No one has a count that high. Not even Master Yoda."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Qui-Gon spun to face the owner of the voice, and found himself staring back at Buffy, whose eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Qui-Gon considered lying to her for a moment, then realized there would be little gained from betraying her trust.

"Midi-chlorians are the reason the Jedi can feel the Force." He explained. "They are a life-form that lives inside our bodies, and in return they allow us to feel and use the Force."

"Like a…symbolic relationship?" Buffy supplied unsurely. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Symbiotic." He corrected. "The sample I took from your brother shows an unusually high count."

"So that means he's a Jedi?"

Qui-Gon frowned. "It means he has the potential to become a Jedi." He replied. "But it would be up to the Council if he was to be trained." He regarded the girl in front of him for a moment, the wheels in his head turning. "If you would permit me, I would like to run a blood scan on you."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You didn't ask Anakin for permission." She pointed out. Qui-Gon tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I did not want to get his hopes up."

"So why ask me?"

Qui-Gon considered the question for a moment before answering. "Because I _don't_ believe I am getting your hopes up."

Buffy stood silently for a moment, considering. On one hand, she was worried about what his scan would turn up. But on the other hand, she had blood tests run before on Earth, and nobody ever found anything different in her blood that would indicate she was the Slayer.

_What the hell,_ she thought. _If he thinks I'm normal, maybe he'll get off of my back for a while… _Silently, she offered her arm to him, and he quickly and efficiently took a sample. Before he could run it, thought, Buffy turned and walked back inside.

"Let me know how it turns out." She called back to him. "I'm going to tuck my brother in."

Qui-Gon once again activated the comlink. "Obi-Wan, are you still there?"

"Yes, Master. What happened?"

"Just a minor interruption." Qui-Gon replied, inserting Buffy's sample into the reader. "Please take a reading on this sample."

"Just a moment," Obi-Wan replied. A moment later he was back. "This is odd…"

"What is it?" the Jedi Master asked.

"Whose blood is this?"

"It belongs to a girl named Buffy Skywalker."

"Well, according to the sample, her midi-chlorian count is eight thousand- and climbing."

There was a moment of silence before Qui-Gon spoke. "That's not possible. Midi-chlorians stop multiplying after birth. The only reason the count would change is if a person were to loose a part of their body- an arm or a leg. But there are no circumstances where the count would _increase._ It's never been heard of."

"Well, I daresay we've heard of it now." Obi-Wan supplied. "Is there anything else?"

"No. I will contact you tomorrow. Qui-Gon out."

* * *

The day of the race dawned, and Anakin stepped outside of his home to find Artoo and Threepio finished painting the Podracer. Its sleek lines looked even sleeker with the silver paint job with the blue racing stripes. Looking over, he saw Buffy standing quietly, sipping a mug of hot choca juice. Anakin saw the worry in her eyes and moved to stand next to her.

"Don't worry, Buffy." He said, grasping her hand in his. "I'll be alright. And I'll win"

Buffy smiled down on her brother. "I know, Annie. I know."

Qui-Gon entered the main hanger of the Mos Espa Podrace arena, glancing around at the activity in mild interest. The cavernous building held the dozens of Podracers, each on their own pad being tended to by their drivers and crew. He noticed the Dug from yesterday lounging by his pod, being tended to by two Twi'leks while his crew serviced the massive engines that, when activated, formed a giant X.

The Jedi master made his way down the hanger until he spotted Watto. When the Toydarian noticed him, he made a be-line for the Jedi while Qui-Gon stood passively.

"So it must be understood clearly that our bargain is sealed, outlander. I'll want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the sun sets, and my companions and I will be far away from here." Qui-Gon replied demurely.

Watto snorted. "Not if your ship belongs to me, I think!" his sharp eyes then fixed onto the Jedi's. "I warn you, no funny business!"

Qui-Gon continued to walk down the aisle in the hander, with the Toydarian hovering closely beside him. Casually he said, "You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto snorted once again, and then looked over to Sebulba. "Don't get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your species. But Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

Qui-Gon looked over at the Dug once more, pretending to look him over. "Why?"

"Because he always wins!" Watto replied, laughing. "I'm betting everything on Sebulba!"

"I'll take that bet." Qui-Gon replied immediately, causing the Toydarian to suddenly stop laughing.

"What?" he asked; astonished. "What do you mean?"

Qui-Gon moved to stand in front of the Toydarian, causing it to back off a step. "I'll wager my new racing Pod against, say… the boy and his family."

Watto scoffed. "A Pod for slaves? I don't think so! No Pod is worth three slaves."

"The boy is small, and so is the girl. I'd say it wagers out to two slaves…for the fastest pod ever built."

Watto seemed to consider this for a moment. Then he shook his head. "No. No Pod is worth three slaves. And the boy is not for sale."

Qui-Gon saw the children in question making their way into the hanger, followed by the two droids, Padmè, Jar Jar, and their mother. Watto noticed his gaze and turned to watch the group come into he hanger. The Jedi's offer resounded in his mind, and the wheels of greed started turning. Suddenly, Qui-Gon spoke.

"The boy and his sister, then."

Watto seemed torn, and then a sly grin formed on his face. Abruptly he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small colored cube. "We'll let fate decide. Red, it's the Girl and the Mother. Blue, it's the Boy and the Girl."

Watto tossed the cube onto the floor. As he did, Qui-Gon made a small gesture with his hand, calling on the Force, and the cube stopped- on blue. Watto's eyes shot up to the Jedi's and narrowed.

"You won the toss, outlander! But you won't win the race, so it will make little difference!"

"We'll see." Qui-Gon replied as Watto huffed off. As the Toydarian flew past Anakin, he shot out, "Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too!"

Anakin looked quizzically at Watto as he flew past, and then turned back to Qui-Gon.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later." Qui-Gon replied with a smile.

Kitster, who had been helping to drive the anti-grav sled that was pulling the Pod, pulled up next to his friend.

"This is so wizard, Annie! I'm sure you'll do it this time!" he exclaimed. Padmè looked over to the boy.

"Do what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster beamed innocently. The handmaiden paled, and she spun to face Anakin.

"You've never even finished a race?"

Anakin blushed. "Well…not exactly. But Kitster's right. I will this time."

"Darn tootin'." Buffy said as the group headed out to the track. Padmè could only follow, both terrified that their fate was in the hands of a boy whom had never won a race, and baffled by a girl whose language so eerily matched her own sisters…

* * *

The stadium was packed, with thousands of beings crammed into the stands cheering for their favorite racer. Anakin and his group brought his pod into position, and he got to work hooking up the power cables to the pod. He paused for a moment when they announced him to wave to the crowd, then finished hooking the two massive engines up. As the racers started to get into their pods, the group said their good-byes.

"Be safe, Annie." His mother said, worry clearly evident on her face. Anakin smiled warmly.

"I will, Mom. I promise."

Buffy squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, Buffy. I just told Mom I'd be safe."

Buffy laughed and ruffled up his hair, much to his annoyance.

Unseen to any of them, Sebulba wandered over and started looking over Anakin's Pod. He glanced around and, when he was sure no one was looking, he banged hard on a stabilizer, almost breaking it off. He laughed evilly to himself.

Meanwhile, Padmè bent down and kissed Anakin on the cheek.

"You carry all our hopes," she said quietly and intensely, her eyes boring into the young boys. He swallowed his nervousness and stared back.

"I won't let you down." He replied, and Buffy had to hide a smile behind her hand. After a moment, they moved apart- her towards the observation platform, him towards his Pod. As he did, though, Sebulba sidled up to him and sneered.

"You won't walk away from this one, slave scum." He grinned. "You're bantha poodoo."

Anakin glared stonily back at the Dug. "Don't count on it, you two-faced eopie lover."

Buffy glanced at the Dug, and sniffed in disdain. "Now, now, Annie. He may be dumb, mean, and arrogant, but he's definitely not two-faced." She paused, and a wicked grin came onto her face. "Because if he was, he'd sure as heck be wearing the other one now."

Qui-Gon approached, causing the Dug to back off before he could say anything. As Jabba the Hutt opened the race, Qui-Gon helped the young boy into his Pod.

"Are you all set, Annie?" The boy nodded, causing the large helmet he had put on to bob on his head. The Jedi Master smiled. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "May the Force be with you, Annie."

"Good luck, little brother. And may the Schwartz be with you." She added, winking.

And then he walked away, with Buffy right behind him, and Anakin was alone.

Qui-Gon moved towards the observation platform where everyone else was already waiting. He noticed that Buffy was standing outside the platform and frowned.

"Aren't you joining us, Buffy?" he asked the young woman, who shook her head, almost violently, in response.

"No! I think I'll just stay down here, incase Annie makes a pit stop, or something." She finished lamely. Qui-Gon's frown deepened, but he nodded at the girl and got on the platform and smiled at Shmi. "He's fine." He assured her.

Padmè shook her head disdainfully. "You Jedi are far too reckless," she said privately to him. "The Queen-"

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden." He interrupted, giving her a slightly condescending smile. "Perhaps you should, too."

Padmè scoffed. "You assume too much."

The platform started to rise, and Qui-Gon turned to Shmi. "Why didn't Buffy want to join us?"

Shmi smiled sadly. "Buffy has a fear of heights." She explained. "While her number of fears is few, the few that she has are great."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding, then turned back to track to watch the race as it got underway.

* * *

Buffy stood at the base of the tower that held the observation platform, her eyes focused solely on Anakin. In the background, she heard the _ding_ of the countdown, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the light turn green. All of the pods took off-

Except for two; one of which was Anakin's.

_Must have flooded the engine._ She thought to herself as she watched Anakin scrambled to get his engines re-started. Buffy didn't know a lot about the technology here, but one didn't stay ignorant for long with a brother like Anakin. While she doubted she would ever be as talented with machines as he was, she now knew enough to fix and pilot a landspeeder, though Anakin seldom let her drive. Like it was her fault those people got knocked down by her driving. Okay, maybe it was her fault, seeing as how she was driving through their patio at the time…

_Calm down, Annie_, she thought_, take your time, take your time…_Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could have sworn Anakin slowed down a bit, concentrated a bit harder-

And he was off.

While Shmi and the rest had a dedicated vidscreen up in the booth, that followed Anakin's pod specifically, Buffy had to rely on the big screen. This meant that she got the highlights of the race, instead of just following her brother.

_Of course, if you had just gone up there with them_, a little voice in her head told her, _you'd be able to see how he was doing all of the time._

_Not a chance in hell, _she shot back at the voice. _No more high places. E-ver!_

_Really? And what kind of Slayer does that make you?_

_I'm not a Slayer. Not anymore…_

Pushing that line of thought out of her mind, she watched on the big screen as Sebulba took out another racer. And the crowd cheered.

_Ain't civilization grand?_ She thought to herself. _Welcome to Thunderdome…_

Buffy watched as Anakin started moving up in the ranks, then winced as Tusken Raiders started taking potshots at him was he raced though a canyon. The action switched back to Sebulba as he systematically either caused his opponent's to veer into rock formations and crash, or did something to take them out. By the time the first lap was over, Sebulba was in the lead, and Anakin was trailing behind.

The second lap, however, saw her brother start to move up in the race, even as more racers were taken out by a combination of stupidity, bad luck, and Sebulba. Buffy saw him flash one of the racers with his port vent, incinerating the other racers starboard engine and causing it to explode. She covered her eyes as Anakin raced straight through the debris, which knocked one of the long power cables off the side of his Pod. Looking through her fingers which had moved to cover her eyes, she saw Anakin somehow stop his pod from spinning, then saw him stretch out with his magnetic grappler, snagging the cable and re-attaching it back to the side of the Pod.

Buffy saw them coming in for the third and final lap and, tired of Sebulba's cheating tactics decided to take action. Reaching down, she grabbed a rock off of the ground. She tossed it in her hand, testing the weight, and nodded to herself when it felt right. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, waiting for the right moment-

And just as Sebulba passed, Buffy lobbed the rock, which struck the Dug square on the side of the head.

The impact rattled Sebulba, and nearly got him to crash, but the Dug managed to recover in time to continue on. The slip up, however, caused him to slow down long enough for Anakin to nearly catch up to him, and the two raced on down the track.

"That's what you get for picking on my kid brother!" she yelled, laughing. She watched as they weaved in and out of rock formations, through the caves which one is the stalagmites? Soon, they were shooting through the canyons (and the Tusken's were still shooting at them), and that was when disaster struck.

Buffy hollered at the screen in rage as Sebulba forced Anakin's Pod onto a service ramp, causing him to shoot nearly straight up into the air. While Buffy's mind was screaming at her that, when he came back down, the crash would kill him; an inner part of her seemed to know that he could pull out of it.

And he did, taking the lead in the process.

The joy she felt didn't last long, however, as Sebulba quickly pulled up right behind him, the energy binders from the large engines coming dangerously close to Anakin. Things quickly got worse as Anakin's port engine started to smolder, and flames started pouring out of the open vents. Sebulba took the opportunity to pull ahead of Anakin, leaving the boy and his flaming engine behind. Buffy held her breath, dreading an explosion, and didn't let the air out until she saw Anakin accelerated once more, having put the fire out.

Anakin pulled along side Sebulba once more, and this time the Dug tried to side swipe him. In the process, he managed to hook his engines onto Anakin's, and for a moment they were stuck together. Then suddenly Anakin hit the throttle and pulled ahead, severing several wires on the side of Sebulba's pod. Unfortunately for the Dug, those wires controlled the energy binders- which promptly shut off. His engines then flew apart and exploded in a tremendous ball of fire, sending Sebulba's Pod skidding across the desert floor.

Buffy cheered louder than anyone in the stands as Anakin crossed the finished line, and became the youngest person ever to win the Boonta Eve race.

TBC…

* * *

I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to write the race without directly copying the book, or 'Phantoms' and I didn't want to do either. Sorry if you were expecting more…

R/R

**Allen Pitt**: The (non)mystery of Rose will be resolved next chapter. As for the future of Willow- no, she won't be a Jedi. I agree with everybody that her witch powers are enough, and she doesn't need the Force.

Palpatine- oh, I have plans for him. Oh yes, I do…

As for Buffy-I like to think that I laid the groundwork in this chapter for what is going to happen to her throughout this story. I wont give it away now, but I will say that, while there are no vamps or demons here, she will be working with the Jedi on taking down a different kind of demon…

**Saint Maverick**: I'm so glad I rocked your little cotton socks- I think. And I'm going to try and speed update this story, especially since it seems so well received. Glad you are enjoying it!

**Elysium**: I'm glad you're liking this story. And having read the latest chapter of 'Phantom's and Slayers', I can safely say that I am taking this in a very different direction. Thanks for the review!

**StorytellerSJK: **Glad you liked Rose, as she will start to play a bigger role in the coming chapters. As for Beta-ing, I may take you up on that offer. I sent this chapter out to someone else, but another Beta could never hurt…

**JUst Me:** I'm glad you've like the story so far. I've been told in the past that I don't put enough detail in, so I'm really trying to in this story. As for Buffy, as I've said her future (and powers) will be made clearer in the coming chapters. And I agree with you on Xander- I like his character, but I don't like stories that revolve around him.

Jedi-Princess/nascar girl: Just one more chapter to go! And remember, Ms. "Earnhardt", that Willow Season 5 was still good, so now she will be good. Thanks for the review!

**w1cked angel:** Obi-Wan and Willow? Well, sorry to dash your hopes, but there will be no pairings in this story for the Jedi (other than Anakin, that is.) Ben won't have any pairing (as it wouldn't fit his character in my story), and as for Willow… she still belongs to Tara. Remember- season 5, she was still alive!

**buffyhaldirpair**: Thank you for the praise, and the review. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Cycloneozgirl**: I guess I answered your request this chapter (or next chapter, as it is…)Hope you enjoyed it!

**witchlight2037**: I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! And I just want to point this out- in 'Phantoms and Slayers', Buffy is the Season 2 Buffy, technically. She still acted very much like a teenage girl. Sure, she had grief and loss- she had just killed Angel and run away from home when her Mom had kicked her out, but even with all of that, she still acted like the teen ditz we saw when she first came to Sunnydale. In my story, she's Season 5- Angel left her, Riley left her, her Mom had just died, her sister had been hunted, kidnapped, and bled in a ceremony to pretty much end the world. She was battle-hardened before I sent her down the rabbit hole, and it should have been made somewhat clear what happened to her (and Willow) when they arrived. That's why she has more of a head on her shoulders, and why she will evolve the way she will in the story.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime in the next two weeks (work permitting), and I promise to update 'Light Brigade' at least one more time before putting it on hold for a short while.

* * *

Coming in Chapter 4: Reunions-

Qui-Gon races to get to Coruscant while a Dark Lord of the Sith races to destroy them; meanwhile Obi-Wan uncovers the mystery of Rose as the Handmaiden encounters a ghost from her past…


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions Part I

**Chapter 4: Reunion (Part I)**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any of these characters, I'd be living the sweet life in Chi-town, with a house in Hawaii for the winter monts, not living in St. Louis, capital of Boredom. Needless to say I'm just borrowing these characters to play with, no harm meant.

Author's notes and Review Responses at the bottom.

* * *

_The term 'and the crowd goes wild' didn't truly suit the mood,_ Buffy thought as the crowd surged forward onto the track as Anakin brought his Pod to a skidding halt. The crowd rushed forward to greet the new hometown hero, but Buffy reached him first and hoisted her brother out of the Pod and onto her shoulders and paraded him around. The two siblings were joined by their Mother, Padmè, Jar Jar and Artoo as the observation platform lowered to the ground.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon made his way up to Watto's private box, where the Toydarian was busy paying out all of his credits. As the last better left, Watto stared dejectedly out at the crowd as it swarmed around his slaves (well, his former slaves) Pod.

Soon, he spotted Qui-Gon coming into his box, and he flew at him, shaking with undisguised fury.

"You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!"

Qui-Gon gave him a bland smile. "Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll loose. Today wasn't your day." Suddenly the smile dropped away and his voice turned hard. "Bring the hyperdrive parts to the main hanger right away. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and his sister."

"You can't have them!" the Toydarian shouted, pressing his snout up against the Jedi's face. "It wasn't a fair bet!"

Qui-Gon stared back at him with an icy stare. "Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts? I'm sure they would be happy to settle the matter."

Watto jerked back as if he had been struck. "No, no!" he said, his eyes full of spite. "I want no more of your tricks. Take the boy, and his sister! Be gone!"

With that, Watto turned and flew out of the box, leaving Qui-Gon alone with his thoughts. He was so engrossed, as a matter of fact, that he failed to see the Sith probe droid hovering just outside the box.

* * *

An hour later, the arena had cleared out. The only things left on the track were the many salvage droids, eagerly picking away at the wrecks of the crashed Pods like vultures on a fresh carcass. In the hangar, most of the pilots had already left for the day, whether by stretcher, or under their own power. Most didn't have a reason to stay, as the bulk of the Pods had been too badly damaged to worry about salvaging.

Of all of the pilots that had raced, only Anakin remained as he gave his battered Pod a thorough look-over.

The boy looked a little worse for wear- his face was grimy with a mixture of sweat, dirt, and grease; his clothes were tattered and splattered with his own blood from a wound that had been opened during his battle with Sebulba, and his hair was wind-swept and spiked from the high velocities, despite the fact that he had been wearing a helmet. Qui-Gon observed the boy from across the bay as he, with the help of his sister, Padmè, Jar Jar, and the droids started checking out his port engine. Watching him, he couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope. Could it be possible? Could he be the boy of the prophesy?

And if he was, what did that make the girl?

Qui-Gon walked across the bay to the boy and kneeled down in front of him.

"You look a little worse for wear, Annie. But you did well." The Jedi smile warmly at the boy, then wiped a smudge of dirt off of his face. "There, good as new."

The Jedi ruffled his hair, messing it up even more, then moved to look over his wounded arm. Shmi and Padmè came over and gave Annie another round of hugs and kisses, and Buffy observed that while Annie squirmed under his mothers caring embrace, he wasn't at all squeamish under Padmè's loving touch.

"Ah, gee…enough of this." Anakin mumbled in embarrassment. Buffy couldn't hold back a chuckle as she came up behind him, wrapping him in a hug.

"Funny, you didn't seem to mind a minute ago…" she teased, causing Annie to scowl, then playfully slap her on the arm. Shmi smiled in amusement at the antics of the two children.

"It's so wonderful, Annie- what you've done here." She said, still smiling. "Do you know? You've brought hope to those who have none. I'm so very proud of you."

"We owe you everything." Padmè added as warmly as the look on her face. Anakin blushed.

"Just feeling this good is worth anything." He declared, smiling.

Soon the hyperdrive parts were loaded on an antigrav repulsor sled, harnessed to a couple of eopies. Qui-Gon glanced around warily, as something tickled his Jedi senses that something wasn't right. Abruptly he turned to his group.

"Padmè, Jar Jar, let's go. We've got to get these parts back to the ship."

The group moved over to the antigrav sled, laughing and talking all the way. As they mounted the animals, Padmè hugged and kissed Anakin once more, causing the young boy to blush. Jar Jar tired and failed to mount his eopie, falling off on the opposite side. Artoo whistled encouragingly as Jar Jar tired again, and this time managed to stick the landing. Goodbyes and thank-you's were exchange, but it was an awkward moment for Anakin. He felt like he should say something to Padmè, but he didn't know what. Instead, he moved up beside the handmaiden and stared up at her expectantly, but all he could manage was a sad, confused look.

Buffy saw the look on his face and sighed. She knew that look well- she had had the same look when Angel had left the first time, when Angelus had been playing with her mind. And she had had it again when he left for the second time, leaving Sunnydale for good. Buffy shook the memories away, rationalizing that she wouldn't help Anakin by dwelling on the past.

Slowly, the group started to move off. Anakin moved over by his mother, Threepio, and Buffy.

"I'll return with the eopies by midday." Qui-Gon called out over his shoulder.

Padmè didn't look back at all.

* * *

The company rode slowly out of Mos Espa and into the Tatooine desert, moving carefully so as to not disturb their precious cargo. As such, it was nearly midday when the convoy, headed by Artoo, reached the Queen's transport.

Obi-Wan appeared as they came to a halt, coming down the ramp with a one of the Queen's handmaidens in tow. Both had intense looks on their faces, though the handmaiden's was more full of worry and was directed at Padmè.

"I was getting worried." Obi-Wan said to his master, even as the handmaiden moved to help Padmè dismount.

"He wasn't the only one." Rose remarked, giving them a cursory once-over. "Are you okay?"

Padmè couldn't help but smile at her sister's concern. It was a welcome feeling- she hadn't smiled since she had left Annie back at the hanger. She found that she was really going to miss his youthful exuberance, his innocence- two things she hadn't had the luxury of having in a long time.

"I'm fine, Rose." She stated, placing her hands on Rose's shoulders to calm her. "How is the Queen?"

"I haven't had the chance to speak with ther today, though I'm guessing that right now she's anxious to leave, and yet sad at the prospect at the same time."

Padmè gave her a small smile. "You always were good at reading people, Rose." She said quietly. Rose gave her a small smile in return.

"It's a gift."

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon was busy talking business with Obi-Wan. Both Jedi's glanced over at the two sisters, then looked back to each other.

"There's one mystery revealed- they _are _sisters." Qui-Gon said.

"Still doesn't explain how she curries such favor." Obi-Wan added. Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, there will be time enough on our journey to Coruscant to figure it out. In the meantime, start getting the hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back. I have some unfinished business."

"Business?"

"I won't be long."

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh. "Why do I sense we've picked up another stray?"

Qui-Gon took him by the arm and led him away from the group. "It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts. The Boy whose blood sample you ran the midi-chlorian test on last night."

"And what of the other test? The girl?"

"Buffy will be joining us as well." Qui-Gon confirmed, causing his protégé to release another long-suffering sigh. "There is something about them, Obi-Wan. Both of them. They are both mysteries, convergences in the Force. It is something that must be taken before the Council."

Obi-Wan gave his Master a long, hard look, then turned away and headed for the ship. Qui-Gon mounted his eopie, gathered the reigns of the other animals, and started to head back into town.

And a short distance away, a Sith probe droid hung motionless in the air, sending one final transmission to it's master before flying off.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was depressed.

As the euphoria of victory started to fade, he began to think once more about what would

happen now. Watto was sure to be angry with him, since it was a sure thing that he had bet everything on Sebulba. Heck, for that matter, he might not even belong to Watto anymore. All he knew about that was that Qui-Gon had told him that Watto had relieved him of any further work for the day, which gave him plenty of time to wander around the streets of Mos Espa's slave quarters.

Anakin sighed, because as he thought of Qui-Gon, he couldn't help but think of Padmè. He had wanted her to stay, he had wanted to ask her to stay, but when the time came, he found that he couldn't speak. He knew that, even if he could ask her, she wouldn't be able to. She was a Handmaiden for a Queen. That kind of duty wasn't abandoned lightly, and it sure wasn't abandoned for a boy nearly ten years younger than her that she had just met.

So he found himself wandering the streets of Mos Espa, surrounded by his friends, waving to the people who called out congratulations to him as he made his way through the town. Even with all of the good cheer, he couldn't shake the depression that was threatening to swallow him whole. So when a rather large Rodian child named Greedo accosted him and accused him of cheating, saying a slave could never win nothing, Anakin snapped.

Greedo never saw him coming.

Anakin may have been small, but he had a big sister that knew a lot about fighting. As such, Buffy had taken the time to show him a few moves to use if he ever got into a situation where he had to defend himself. Buffy's motto was simple- hit 'em first, and don't give them a chance to hit back. Since he was so much smaller than the other boy, he still couldn't pull off some of the more advanced trips or throws she had taught him, so he opted for the next best thing-

He tackled him.

Before the Rodian could react, Anakin was atop him, raining down blow after blow. It wasn't that he was even that upset about being called a cheater; it was about the fact that he had lost Padmè.

Before the fight could get very far, Anakin found himself being pulled off of Greedo by the returning Qui-Gon, who looked at him sternly as he asked what was going on. Anakin told him the cause, and winced inwardly at the look of disappointment that registered on his broad features. Qui-Gon asked Greedo if he still thought Anakin had cheated, and Greedo said he did. Qui-Gon then placed his hand on the glowering boy's shoulders and led him away. As they walked away, Anakin heard one of the Rodian friends say "If you keep messing with people like that, Greedo, you'll come to a bad end."

Qui-Gon guided the boy down the streets back towards his house. "You know, Annie, fighting didn't change his opinion." The Jedi said thoughtfully. "The opinions of others, whether you agree with them or not, are something that you have to learn to tolerate."

The two continued on the way back to the boy's home, with Qui-Gon counseling him on life and it's many mysteries. As they neared the hovel, Qui-Gon reached inside his cloak and retrieved a leather pouch that was full of credits.

"These are yours," he said, handing the pouch to Anakin. "I sold the Pod to a particularly surly and rather insistent Dug."

Anakin grinned broadly and accepted the bag, forgetting the fight and its cause. He ran up the steps to his door and burst through, screaming "Mom! Buffy! Look!" Qui-Gon smiled and followed the boy in silently.

"Guess what! Qui-Gon sold the pod! Look at all the money we have!"

Anakin handed the pouch over to his mother, who got a startled look on her face. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed, feeling the weight of the pouch. "Annie, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, shopping spree!" Buffy exclaimed, deftly lifting the pouch from her mothers' hand. "Too bad there isn't a Nordstroms around here…"

Shmi playfully slapped Buffy's hand, and she handed the pouch back to her with a sheepish smile. "Can't blame a girl for dreamin'…"

"There's more." Qui-Gon said, smiling at Shmi. "Both Anakin and Buffy have been freed."

Anakin's eyes grew wide, even as Buffy's jaw dropped. They both reacted at the same time.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Neither of you are a slave any longer."

The look of shock and disbelief on Shmi's face was mirrored in the two children. Anakin grinned madly.

"Mom? Did you hear that, Mom?" Anakin let out a whoop of triumph, then turned back to Qui-Gon. "Was that part of the prize, or what?"

"Let's just say Watto learned an important lesson about gambling."

Shmi was both elated and sadden by the news On the one hand, her children were free. On the other, though, she may never see them again. Putting such thoughts out of her head, she reached out for her son and drew him to her, hugging him tightly.

"Now you can make all of your dreams come true, Annie." She said. "You're free." She then turned to face Qui-Gon.

"Will you take them with you? Are they to become Jedi?"

Up until that comment, Buffy had been in shock. The reality of her enslavement had sunk in long ago. To suddenly find her self free once more… it was like a dream.

And then her mother's comment sunk in and ruined the moment.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" she exclaimed. "I'm SO not Jedi material!"

Qui-Gon eyed the girl for a moment before speaking. "Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. Annie is strong with the force, Shmi. And Buffy- well, she is unique. But neither of them may be accepted for training by the Council."

"Yeah, well considering my past experiences with Council's, that's not necessarily a good thing." Buffy said, defiantly raising her chin.

Anakin ignored this exchange, though. He had heard enough- he was free! And he was going to become a Jedi! "Does this mean I get to go with you in your starship and everything?"

Qui-Gon knelt before the boy. "Anakin, training to be a Jedi will not be easy. It will be a challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard, lonely life." He said somberly. Anakin just shook his head.

"But it's what I want! It's what I've always dreamed about!" He quickly turned to face Shmi. "Can I go, Mom?"

"The path has been placed before you, Annie." Qui-Gon said, glancing up at Buffy at the same time. "The choice to take it must be yours alone."

Buffy desperately wanted to say something, to dissuade her brother from this path. But she held her tongue. If this would make him happy, then so be it. She'd just go along and try to keep him out of trouble.

Annie, meanwhile, had made up his mind. "I want to go."

"Then pack your things. We haven't much time" the Jedi master said.

"Yippee!" Annie yelled, jumping for joy. He ran towards his bedroom, but stopped short of the door, and Buffy saw that Annie had just come to the same realization she had.

Buffy had just realized that both she and Annie were free.

But Qui-Gon never said anything about Shmi.

Anakin turned back to Qui-Gon, a look of dread on his little face. "What about Mom? Is she free, too? You're coming, aren't you Mom?"

Qui-Gon looked at the boy with sad eyes. "I tried to free your mother, Annie, but Watto wouldn't have it. It was a stroke of luck that I was able to free Buffy."

"But the money from selling the Pod…"

"Would not be nearly enough."

A hushed silence fell over the group, and then Shmi came over and sat down beside her son.

"Annie, my place is here. My future is here. It's time for you to let go…to let go of me. I cannot go with you."

Annie swallowed. He didn't want to be alone out there. He didn't want to leave his mother, or Buffy-

"You won't be alone, Annie." Buffy said quietly, derailing his line of thought. "I'll be going with you. And I'll stay with you, as long as you want." The former Slayer looked up at Qui-Gon, some of the old defiance shining through her eyes. "And if your Council has a problem with that, then too bad."

"This is what was meant to be, Annie." Shmi said softly. "This is your destiny. Listen to your feelings, Annie. You know what's right." With that, she pulled her son into a warm hug. When she finally pulled away, Annie's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom."

His mother nodded. "I love you, Annie." She finally stepped away from him. "Now, hurry."

Annie gave her one more quick, hard hug, then ran from the room, tears staining his face. Shmi turned to Buffy, who met her gaze with understanding.

"I'll keep him safe, Mom." She said. "I promise you that." And with that, Buffy wrapped her arms around the woman she had come to know as a mother, then quietly and quickly left the room to pack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Anakin, Buffy, and Qui-Gon left the Skywalker residence for the last time (though Annie ran back to give his mother one last hug, and he promised that one day he would come back for her. Buffy heard that, and whole-heartedly agreed.

_I might just come back a whole lot sooner_, she thought, though a small voice in the back of her mind doubted that she'd be able to free her new mother anytime soon.

The trio made their way to Watto's shop first, where the Toydarian completed the necessary paperwork to ensure Anakin's and Buffy's freedom, and then deactivated the transmitter that bound them both to slavery. But when it came time to remove Buffy's control collar, however, Watto steadfastly refused to deactivate it. Instead, he handed the controller over to Qui-Gon.

"You deactivate it, but only when you are far away from here!" the Toydarian exclaimed. Buffy gave him a wicked smile.

"What's the matter, Watto? Scared of a little girl?"

Watto snorted. "You forget, 'little girl', I was there when you assaulted Abdullah the Hutt."

This time Buffy sorted. "Yeah, well, he shouldn't have touched me there. And he didn't touch anybody for a long time afterwards."

Watto handed Qui-Gon the collar's remote, which Buffy eyed warily as he put it into his poncho. Seeing her stare, the Jedi Master gave her a reassuring smile.

"I give you my word, Buffy, that I will remove the collar as soon as we are aboard the ship."

After they left Watto's shop, Anakin insisted on going to visit Jira. He handed the old woman a handful of credits to pay for a new cooling unit and said goodbye.

As they started walking down the street towards the edge of town, Buffy's Slayer-sense started going haywire. Quietly she started glancing around, trying to find the source of her discomfort, when she caught a glimpse of something behind Qui-Gon.

The Jedi must have sensed it as well, for just as she was about to say something he whipped around and ignited his lightsaber. The green blade deftly swiped downwards, slicing through the object and causing it to fall to the ground. Just as quickly as he had turned it on, Qui-Gon turned the lightsaber back off and knelt down to inspect the device, which was still sparking and sending off acrid smelling smoke.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, peering over Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"Probe droid. Very unusual. Not like anything I've ever seen before." The Jedi glanced around worriedly, his eyes looking for anything else unusual.

""I've got a bad feeling about this." Buffy said, glancing around herself.

"Come on, you two." Qui-Gon ordered as they moved quickly away.

The three raced out of Mos Espa towards the Queen's transport. Qui-Gon and Buffy, with their respective training and abilities, had no problems setting a fast pace. Anakin, however, was still a nine-year-old with rather short legs. As such, he had a hard time keeping up.

They were nearly to the ship when Buffy's Slayer sense went crazy once more. Abruptly she came to a halt and spun around, and what she saw chilled her bones.

Some kind of being, with a red and black tattooed face was speeding towards them. What's more, at it's current heading, it would run right into Anakin.

"Annie, get down!" she yelled, at the same time that Qui-Gon yelled for the boy to drop. No sooner had he done so than the figure raced right over his prone form, then leapt off of the speeder. It ignited a crimson lightsaber in midair and brought it down on Qui-Gon, just as the Jedi Master activated his own green blade. The creature flung out one of his hands, and suddenly Buffy found herself flying backwards. She landed hard, only a few feet from Anakin. Scowling, she turned to face her brother.

"Annie, get to the ship. Tell them to take off and swing around to pick us up. Got it?"

"But what about you?" the boy cried, panic evident in his voice.

"We've discussed this, Annie." Buffy replied, a steely edge in her voice. "This is what I do. Now go!" And with that, the Slayer was on her feet and heading towards the two combatants. With one final glance, Annie pulled himself up and ran towards the starship.

* * *

Qui-Gon was a Jedi Master. He had spent hours training in lightsaber combat with some of the most gifted duelists the Order had to offer, From Master Yoda, to Master Windu, to Nejaa Halcyon, a newly instated Knight of the Order. He himself had come to be regarded as one of the best duelists in the Order, using a style of combat that was as effective in deflecting blaster bolts as it was in parrying another lightsaber.

So the fact that this- demon- was not only holding his own against him, but was _winning_- well, it was a tad disconcerting.

The two figures spun around each other gracefully, the demon on the offensive, raining down blows hard and fast on the Jedi Master. Soon he found himself being forced backward as he continued to block- and then it happened. The beast thrust out it's hand, and a powerful Force blast sent him sprawling onto the ground, and his lightsaber flew out of his hand, landing just a few feet out of his reach. The Demon howled triumphantly as he brought his crimson blade up to deliver the final blow. But just before he could, a blur of a figure leapt at him, hitting him with a flying dropkick that sent him sprawling. He didn't stay on the ground for long, however, as he jumped back up to his feet-

Just in time to see Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, kip up.

"Okay, horny-boy, now I-" Buffy stopped suddenly as she realized what she had just said, and her face screwed up in disgust.

"Okay, got to think of a better name for you…" But she had no more time for quips as the figure attacked the unarmed girl.

* * *

"I was so worried for you! What were you thinking, going out there like that?"

Padmè rolled her eyes. For the past hour, ever since Rose had cornered her in her quarters, it had been the same argument. She had been reckless, it was too dangerous, blah, blah, blah… Finally, she couldn't take anymore.

"Rose!" she yelled. The red-head stopped talking, opting to glare at her chosen sister instead.

"I wanted to learn about this place. And I was with a Jedi Master the entire time, so I was well protected. Plus, it didn't hurt that NOBODY KNEW THAT I'M THE QUEEN!" she finished, hissing the last sentence so nobody would here.

It was the oldest practice in the Naboo monarchy, as some liked to call it. In dangerous situations, the Queen would switch places with one of her handmaidens, so she would become a less-obvious target. It was the main reason that the Queen had handmaidens.

Padmè didn't usually take part in this practice; she hated hiding behind her handmaidens, and loathed putting them in undue danger. She preferred usually to deal with matters herself, damn the consequences. Of course, there were times when the practice came in handy. Without it , she would never had been able to visit Mos Espa, never had met Anakin, or Buffy…

Just thinking about the Skywalker children sent a pang through her heart. She hated having to leave them behind, still enslaved. She vowed that, once the threat to her own planet had past, she would find a way to free them…

Shaking herself out of the reverie, she looked back up at her sister, who looked like she was about to start the argument over again, and sighed. _The life of a politician…_

A sudden commotion outside the room caught her attention, and she used the excuse to end the argument.

_Is never boring._ she finished to herself as she opened the door. The sight that greeted her startled her.

Anakin was on the ship, and telling Captain Panaka that Qui-Gon was in trouble, and that they had to take off. A glance to Rose told her sister to get to the cockpit as she went to see to the boy.

Panaka was eyeing the boy with suspicion. "Who are you?" he asked.

"He's a friend."

Padmè came up to the tow and seized Anakin by the arm gently. She led him towards the cockpit, calling out to Panaka Wan behind them. "Hurry, Captain."

Padmè led Anakin into the cockpit of the vessel. Inside, Anakin saw a small group of people already occupying it. There was a man sitting behind the controls, wearing what appeared to be a pilots insignia on his uniform jacket. There was another handmaiden with a pale face, green eyes, and shocking red hair. The third person appeared to be another Jedi, judging by his clothes and hairstyle.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble." Padmè announced to the group.

"We're supposed to take off and pick them up."

"Them?" Padmè asked in surprise. Annie nodded.

"My sisters out there, too. She was going to help Master Qui-Gon out…"

Obi-Wan was on his feet at once. "Where are they?" he demanded, then turned to look out the cockpit windows. He scanned the horizon for a few minutes until he finally spotted them. "Over there!" he shouted, pointing off into the distance. "Get us into the air and over there! Now! Fly low!"

The man in the uniform threw himself into the pilot's seat, while everyone else scrabled to find a seat of their own. Ric closed the loading ramp and started the engines; with a low growl, the vessel rose up into the air and wheeled about, heading for the combatants.

* * *

_Well, this was a brilliant idea._ Buffy thought as she ducked another swing from the demon's glowing blade. Again and again the warrior swung the crimson blade at Buffy; hacking, slashing, slicing through the air. But that was all it was slicing through- air. Buffy was ducking, bending, flipping and jumping with an almost inhuman grace.

In short, she was moving like a Slayer.

Of course, the downside to this was that she hadn't really had the chance to move like a Slayer for nearly two years- asides from some fights she had gotten into on Tatooine, and the occasionally patrol she took through the streets on sleepless nights, she had been mostly inactive. As such, she immediately noticed that her reaction time was somewhat sluggish, her movements jerky. She knew she couldn't last too long, especially unarmed. As the Demon moved in closer, Buffy bobbed and weaved, slapping his arms or the long hilt of his lightsaber to the side, throwing off his aim.

Buffy glanced around, looking for a weapon to use. She saw Qui-Gon's lightsaber, lying just a few feet away, but clearly out of her reach. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that brought her hope- a sleek, silver vessel, lifting off and heading their way. Her ride was coming! She only needed to last a few more seconds- Buffy spun around to dodge another attack, then howled in pain as she felt a searing pain in her back as the demon finally landed a blow…

* * *

Qui-Gon stared on in amazement as the mere slip of a girl held her own against what he was beginning to suspect was a Sith warrior.

_No mere girl could do that! _He thought to himself. _Even the Jedi of old couldn't go up against a Sith warrior unarmed!_ In his amazement, he didn't even think about helping; all he could do was watch the girl deftly outmaneuver the Sith- until he saw her spin around, moving out of the way of the crimson blade, only to be struck by a glancing blow from _another_ blade that briefly flashed to life at the bottom of his lightsaber. In an instant Qui-Gon leapt to his feet and summoned his lightsaber to his hand. He was about to go assist Buffy when suddenly the Sith took a wide swipe at her with the lightsaber. Buffy jumped up managing to both flip over the blade and kick the Sith in his jaw, sending him sprawling backwards.

Buffy landed somewhat inelegantly, then risked a glance over her shoulder. Seeing the Jedi coming towards her, she shouted to him "Get on the damn ship, Jedi-boy!"

"What about you?" he called back. Buffy took a moment to sideswipe a downward swipe from the Sith and deliver a right cross, followed by a left hook to it's face. "I'll be along in a minute!" she yelled back.

On the ship, Obi-Wan watched as his Master was knocked down by the creature, only to be aided by the girl that was with him. He was astounded how she moved! Putting it out of his mind for the moment, he concentrated on the distance to the two figures.

"Captain, lower the ramp!" he said to Panaka as he rose from his seat. "I'll go back there to great them." Obi-Wan left the cockpit to go to the ramp, and Anakin followed close on his heels.

Rapidly the ship closed in on the three figures. As it reached Qui-Gon it slowed a bit, and the Jedi Master used the Force to leap up on the lowered walkway. Grasping one of the struts, he held on tightly, preparing to help Buffy up.

He need not have bothered.

As the ship reached Buffy, she did a backflip, grasping some loose dirt and rocks in her hand. She landed in a crouch and threw the rubble into the demon's face, blinding him momentarily, then sprang into the air again, executing a nearly flawless backflip that landed her on the ramp. If it had been flawless, like she had planned, she would have landed ead center on the ramp.

As it was, she landed right on the forward edge.

Buffy waved her arms frantically, ignoring the burning pain in her back as she tried to keep her balance on the edge of the ramp. Just as she was about to topple off, she felt an invisible force yank her back, and Qui-Gon's strong hand grasped her arm and pulled her into the ship. The ramp closed and the vessel rocketed away.

Obi-Wan and Anakin reached the pair just as the ramp closed. Both figures looked over the two warriors critically, assessing their injuries and seeing if they were okay. The Jedi Master and the Slayer exchanged a look, and neither could hold back a chuckle.

"Are you two alright?" Anakin asked with concern.

"I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui-Gon replied, then looked to Buffy. "But I believe your sister was wounded…"

"Not a problem." Buffy replied quickly. "Just a scratch. It'll be okay in a day…or two," she added quickly, then gave a nervous laugh. "What can I say? I heal fast." She finished defensively.

Obi-Wan opted to ignore the mystery of the girl for one he found of greater importance. "What sort of creature was it?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever or whatever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen.."

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin asked. Qui-Gon considered this for a moment before replying.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace. But I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again."

"What are we going to do about it?"

By now, Obi-Wan was openly staring at the boy with a look that screamed 'What do you mean, we?'. Anakin saw the look and looked back at him, his face blank. Buffy just raised an eyebrow at the two. _Men_, she thought.

"We will be patient." Qui-Gon advised. He then straightened himself up and looked between the three. "Anakin and Buffy Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Anakin reached out and grasped his hand, shaking it as firmly as a nine-year-old could. "Pleased to meet you. Wow! You're a Jedi Knight, too, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan looked ot his Master and rolled his eyes in despair. Buffy caught the gesture and scowled slightly, then smiled brightly and stuck out her own hand. "Nice to meet you, Benny."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the name, then grasped her hand and shook it. "Actually, it's Obi-Wan." He said, then winced. By the Force, she had a grip!

"I dunno, you look like a Ben to me. Besides, too many weird names around here for my liking."

Anakin gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'Buffy!', then tried to hid a grin. Buffy scowled, playfully this time, and ruffled his hair, oblivious to his protests.

Qui-Gon hid his own smile as he led the way to the cockpit. None of them even noticed a handmaiden who had been headed out of the cockpit to the Queen's quarters; a Handmaiden with a pale face and wide, green eyes.

* * *

It was several hours later when Padmè, just after seeing Annie in the situation room, made her way to the room she shared with her sister. She was frowning, deep in thought about the conversation she had just had with the sad little boy as she fingered the small carved japor snippet he had given her. She reached the door to her room and pressed the control to open it, but she stopped suddenly when she saw who was inside.

Rose was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was shaking, and it appeared as it had been crying. Worriedly, Padmè rushed inside and closed the door, then after a moments thought, locked the door and raised the privacy shield.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" the younger woman asked, kneeling in front of her chosen sister and grasping her hands. Seeing the lack of response from the red-headed girl, Padmè decided to try a different approach. "Willow? Tell me what's wrong."

Willow looked up at Padmè, shocked that she would use her true name. Of course she knew it- Padmè and her family, which had become Willow's family, found out her true story only a few days after she was found by them. But it was agreed between them all that Willow Rosenberg, for her own safety, must be thought to be dead. That was why she chose the name Rose, part in honor of her former name, part as a disguise for herself. The surname Naberrie came shortly thereafter, when they had adopted her into their family. So the fact that Padmè used her true name here and now got her attention.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Padmè asked, concern evident in her voice. Willow stared at her sister for a moment, then took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"Tell me about the Skywalkers."

* * *

Buffy walked into the situation room and found Anakin huddled down on the floor next to a bulkhead. He had wrapped himself in a red and gold blanket and looked to be dozing off. Buffy smiled to herself.

_My little Gryffindor._ She thought to herself. Buffy leaned against the bulkhead and slid down to the ground next to her brother, wincing slightly as the burned skin on her back stretched. Anakin, who noticed the wince, glanced at her pained expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then yawned. Buffy affectionately ruffled his hair.

"I'm fine, Annie. Remember, we discussed this? This is what I was born to do. Sometimes, I get hurt. But I'll always come home."

Anakin let out a small chuckle, then looked away. Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "What's wrong, Annie?"

Anakin sighed. "But you won't be coming home anymore, will you?"

Buffy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"We're free, Buffy." Annie started in a sad voice. "And I'm going to be trained as a Jedi, I hope. But if I am, what's going to happen to you? And will I…" his voice chocked on the rest of the sentence, and Buffy looked at him in understanding.

"Will you ever see me again?" she finished for him. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at him and smiled. "Okay, Annie. Since you look like you're about to pass out from exhaustion, let me tell you a bed time story- stop me if you've heard this one before. And don't roll your eyes at me, you'll see the relevance in a minute.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Buffy. And Buffy was the Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world, blah, blah, blah, The Chosen One, blah, blah, blah… chosen to fight the vampires, the demons, the yadda, yadda- you get the picture. At first, Buffy hated her new calling. But after a while, she kind of grew into it. You want to know how? Because she had a family- her mother Joyce, her Watcher Giles, her annoying little sister Dawn, and her best friends Xander and Willow With them by her side, she faced her calling, and thrived."

Unbeknownst to Buffy, at that moment, a lone handmaiden stood just outide the room. The handmaiden, know by most as Rose, and by only a few as Willow, listened to the bedtime story as tears started to run down her face.

And on the opposite side of the room, just outside, Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped short, listening intently to the story, hoping to gleam some information on the mysterious girl.

"Anyway, over the years, Buffy's family grew. Her friends grew up, and son fell in love. Buffy fell in love too, but, well…we're not going to talk about that.

"Xander fell in love with a girl named Anya, who was very…colorful. Willow, meanwhile, fell in love with a beautiful, shy witch named Tara.

"Tara was an interesting person. You see, the people who were supposed to be her family spent most of her life telling her that she was part demon, and on her 19th birthday, the demon would come out. And then all of her friends would see what she really was and hate her, and the only people who could control her were her 'family'.

"Well, Tara didn't like that one bit. So she went away to college, and ended up in Sunnydale, where she fell for the above mentioned, up-and-coming witch named Willow. But every free moment she had she spent looking for a way to get rid of the demon she thought she had in her, and on a couple of occasions, it led to her lying to Willow and others to protect her secret.

"Well right before her 19th birthday, her 'family' showed up to take her home. But she didn't want to leave her new friends, or Willow- she wanted to stay. So when her 'family' told her that, if she didn't come with them, they'd tell her friends her secret, she took drastic action. She cast a spell on her friends, a spell that made it so they wouldn't be able to see the demon aspect in her.

"But what she didn't realize was that her spell made it so they couldn't see demons at all. So when a group of demon assassins came to kill her and her friends, she was in a bit of a bind. Buffy tried to fight back, but she couldn't see what she was fighting! Things were looking grim for our heroine."

Outside the door, Obi-Wan listened on in confusion. Witches? Demons? Vampire Slayer? The only two words that struck any sort of chord with him was 'Chosen One', but didn't Master Qui-Gon believe it was Anakin?

What was going on?

And outside the other door, Willow was doing her best to stifle her sobs as tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Well, once Tara realized what she had done, and how much danger she had put her friends in, she came back and lifted the spell. Buffy, being the bad momma that she was, took out the demons, then confronted Tara, who told them everything. Her 'family' took that moment to come in and try and take her away, citing that only they could control the demon.

"But then a rather annoying pain in Buffy's…err… rear, named Spike, asked what kind of demon Tara was supposed to be. And when they couldn't answer, he took matters into his own hand. You see, Spike had a chip in his head, kind of like the chip we had in us. Only his chip just caused him pain when he tried to hit a human, but did nothing when he hit a demon. So, to see if what her 'family' was saying was true, he hit her. And then screamed in pain.

"Realizing everything she had been told about her and the women in her family, she refused to go with them. And then they told her that they would force her to come home. Do you know what Buffy did then?"

Anakin shook his head, engrossed in the story.

"Buffy stood up for her. Even after nearly getting me killed, I stood up for her. We all did. I actually think Dawn scared them more than I did, come to think of it. And do you want tot know why?

"Because she was family. My family. And I never abandon my family."

Willow had slid down the door, sobbing uncontrollably. _Oh, god Buffy,_ she thought, _I'm so sorry…._

Buffy gently cupped Anakin's jaw and brought his face up so she could look right into his eyes.

"Annie, I promise you this. If the Jedi train you, I'll be there for you. If they don't like it, well, I've faced bigger bad's than a bunch of glow-stick wielding monks with attitudes.

"If they don't train you, then we'll find a place to settle down. Maybe we could swing a favor with Padmè to get us set up somewhere on Naboo.

"If I find a way to get home, and you're not being trained, I'll take you with me, if you want. Then you, me, and Dawn can be a family. If you're being trained, then I promise if I find a way home, I won't go until I can find a way to come back as often as I want to see you.

"You're my brother, Anakin. Maybe not by blood, but by everything else that matters. And I will NOT leave you alone in this galaxy. I swear I won't."

Buffy gathered Annie in her arms and gave him a hug. All to soon, Annie murmured a 'Love you, Buffy." and fallen asleep. Smiling, Buffy laid the boy back down onto the deck and wrapped the covers around him tightly. Suddenly sensing a presence behind her, she poke over her shoulder, "You know, it isn't polite to listen in on private conversations, Benny."

Smoothly Buffy stood, hiding the pain she felt as the burn on her back pulled and twisted slightly. She turned to face the Jedi, who was doing his best to hide the surprise on his face.

"That was a most unusual, if not enlightening, bedtime story you told him." Obi-Wan said. "And now I find myself curious as to exactly what a 'Vampire Slayer' is? Or how you know about the Chosen One?"

Buffy stared back defiantly at the Jedi, with a small sneer on her face. Unconsciously the two started to circle each other.

"Listen up, Jedi-boy. The only thing you got to worry about is getting the Queen to Coruscant, not about fairy tales. So you can just forget about Slayers, and Chosen Ones, or me sharing anything with you."

"The Council will be most interested in both you and your brother, Buffy." Obi-Wan said. "Both of you are enigmas…"

Buffy let out an annoyed sigh. "And they want answers, is that it? Well I'll tell them what I told the last Council that wanted me to answer to them, and that was to go fu…" Buffy's voice trailed off as her eyes grew wide and fearful. She slowly started to back away, her hands raised in a defensive position.

"P-p-please, you d-d-don't need to use t-t-that," she stammered out fearfully. "I promise I'll be good…"

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion to this sudden change in the girls demeanor. Noticing where her eyes were fixed, the Jedi looked down at his hand- and he realized he was still holding the remote for Buffy's collar.

Qui-Gon had asked him to go and remove the collar from the elder Skywalker. He had mentioned to him Buffy's seeming fear of the device, but Obi-Wan had dismissed it out of hand. The girl had met a Jedi-trained warrior in combat, unarmed, and survived. How could she possible fear something like a control collar?

Of course, seeing her reaction now kind of put it into perspective.

Keeping the device by his side, Obi-Wan lifted his other hand up in a calming gesture. Subtly, he sent some of the Force to the girl in an effort to calm her down. "Buffy, listen to me," he said in a soothing voice. "I'm not going to use this on you. Qui-Gon asked me to find you and take the collar off. I need the controller to deactivate it."

Buffy looked at the Padawan, While the fear was still evident in her eyes, he saw a flash of something else there- hope. "You're not going to use it?" ked in a small voice. "You're really going to take it off?"

"Yes, Buffy. I give you my word as a Jedi, I will not harm you." Obi-Wan approached the Slayer cautiously. Buffy stiffened, but let the Jedi bring the controller up to her neck. Setting the end of the controller into a small slot set into the collar, just below her left ear. There was a brief hum, and Buffy tensed, expecting the device to activate, then expelled a breath she didn't realize she was holding when the device shut down. With a click, it opened, and Obi-Wan removed it from around her neck. Buffy sagged visibly; the one thing she had feared more than anything else was gone, she was truly free.

Obi-Wan examined Buffy's neck, looking over the damage. "It looks like there have been some very serious burns, and a decent amount of scarring. I should go get some antiseptic…" The Jedi's voice trailed off as Buffy stiffened once more. Looking at her face, she saw the girls eyes were wide once more, but this time with shock.

"Willow…" she whispered. Obi-Wan spun around to see Rose standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her anguished face.

"Oh god, Buffy…"

**TBC**

**A/N**: Well, I kind of screwed up.

In my zeal to get the story of Episode I down, I wanted to put in almost everything that kind of foreshadowed Anakin's fall, including the fight with Greedo and his leaving his mother . And that took up space.

A lot of space.

It wasn't until I got to the fight with Darth Maul that I realized that there was no way I was going to have a proper reunion between Buffy and Willow in this chapter. This chapter clocks in at 20 pages, and over 8,000 words. So here is what's going to happen: Next chapter, Willow and Buffy reveal pretty much all to the Jedi, and each other, and the group (finally) arrives on Coruscant. How does Buffy react to Senator Palpatine? The even bigger question is this- how does a girl with a severe fear of heights react to Coruscant? Find out in about two weeks, god willing!

Now, on to reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4 Review Responses**

**RaeAngel, cycloneozgirl, spikes-storm, stcobb, aeroprime** : Thanks to each of you for the reviews! Glad you all like it, and I assure you that I am hard at work on the next chapter even as we speak.

**Angus Hardie**: I'm glad you've liked it so far. The Midi-Chlorians will be addressed throughout the story, so have patience!

Allen Pitt: You're righter than you know, about Willow, at least. And Buffy, to an extent. Indeed, the Council's views on Willow and Buffy play a big part in the overall story. As for Sunnydale, be prepared to a trip back to the homestead near the end of Episode I.

**Saint Maverick**: Get down with your bad self! Thank you for your praise, hope you like what's coming! **Just Me**: Glad you liked the race scene. It seemsthat the people out there actually liked it, and for that, I'm both flattered  
and grateful. As for the Midi-Chlorians- stay tuned! And thanks for the review! 

**Korrd**: Buffy on Coruscant will happen in the next chapter. And no, no Vampires in this universe. Just the monsters of the Sith variety.

**w1cked angel**: Obi-Wan will play a larger role in my stories, but mostly in Episodes 2,3, and 4. In 1, we've got Qui-Gon, and in 5 and 6 we got…well, I'm not telling;)

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl**: I really thought about having some pairings, but in the end, it just didn't fit with the Code. I AM, however, thinking of having pairings in my take on the Original Trilogy. As for Willow, well, the story's still young… cackles evilly As for wrestling, yes, I am a wrestling fan. Though right now I tend to lean more towards the classic product- the stuff between the late seventies up till 2000-2001. I'm talking Roddy Piper, Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Ricky Steamboat, and of course, Ric Flair and the Four Horsemen. Those were the men, baby. Wooooo!

**Lin**: Glad you liked the race! And yes, Buffy and Willow did meet up again in this chapter, but it really gets going ext chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Victoria87**: 'Phantoms and Slayers' can be found at Twisting the Hellmouth. Winterd has finished Episode One, and I believe will be continuing her trilogy under the same story. And yes, Rose is Willow. And now we now WHY Rose is Willow. Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy the rest!


	5. Chapter 5: Reunions Part II

**Chapter 5: **

**Reunions (Part II)**

**Disclaimer: Hey, yo! Survey says; these characters ain't mine! All characters belong to either George Lucas or Joss Wheedon, to modern geniuses of our time.**

**Special thanks to my Beta, Megan 'Katilwen' Gravel whom I don't thank nearly enough. Or at all so far, to my everlasting shame. And don't worry about lateness- I know full well how much work can sap out of you.

* * *

**

_Previously in 'The Phantom's Menace'_

_Obi-Wan examined Buffy's neck, looking over the damage. "It looks like there have been some very serious burns, and a decent amount of scarring. I should go get some antiseptic…" The Jedi's voice trailed off as Buffy stiffened once more. Looking at her face, she saw the girls eyes were wide once more, but this time with shock._

_"Willow…" she whispered. Obi-Wan spun around to see Rose standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her anguished face._

_"Oh god, Buffy…"

* * *

_

Buffy stared on in shock as Willow, her best friend, her confidante, her last surviving link to her home world, and one she had thought dead, came staggering towards her. The red headed witch had tears streaming down her face, her mouth was moving silently, as if she was trying to say something, and yet couldn't find the words.

Buffy silently walked past a confused Obi-Wan. As the two came within a few inches of each other, Buffy gently, hesitantly, raised her hand to her friends face. She touched her cheek, as if to insure Willow was really standing right in front of her. Finding she was real, Buffy gave a small smile, while tears ran down her own cheeks.

"Hey, Will…" she choked out before the two girls collapsed into one another's arms. The two girls held each other, crying for the lives they had lost, the time that had been stolen away from them. However long they held each other they didn't know, but neither noticed Padmè and Qui-Gon entering the Situation Room, nor did they notice Anakin once again waking up to the commotion.

"What did I miss?" the young boy asked, looking at the crying girls in confusion. Obi-Wan could only shrug.

"Apparently, the same thing I missed. And I was standing right here."

Gradually, the two girls pulled apart, each still holding each other, so as to make sure the other didn't disappear. Each blinked and looked around at the audience they had, and then both girls blushed. The Buffy, ever the mistress of the understatement, summed up the situation in two words.

"Well, shit."

* * *

When it became apparent that everyone wanted answers, and nobody was leaving until they got them, Padmè took charge of the room. Clearing off the table in the middle of the room (and asking Jar Jar politely to leave), the young girl sat Buffy and Anakin down together on one side, herself and Willow across from them, and had the two Jedi sitting between each pair, one on either side of the table. As they all settled down, Buffy eyed the Jedi warily. 

"Don't suppose you'd just like to drop all of this and let us catch up in peace, would you?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There are too many mysteries here for us to just ignore. Chief among them- what do you know of the prophecy of 'The Chose One', and why Rose curries such favor with the Queen."

Buffy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the word 'Prophecy', but Willow couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement.

"What, do you think I'm trying to take over or something?" she asked incredulously. Padmè placed a calming hand on her arm, and then turned to Qui-Gon. "I assure you, Master Jedi, that Rose has the Queen's utmost confidence."

"Perhaps Rose does, but how about Willow?" Obi-Wan shot back.

"Even more so." Padmè answered.

"Why?"

Willow took a breath, and then looked at Anakin, then Buffy. "How much does he know?" she asked.

"Everything." Buffy replied instantly. Then the Slayer looked to Padmè. "How much does she know?"

"Everything."

Buffy eyed the girl with narrowed eyes, and then squared her shoulders. "If Willow told you everything, than she trusts you. Therefore, I trust you. So answer me this- should I trust these two yahoos?" she asked, pointing her thumbs at each of the Jedi. Padmè hesitated only a moment before answering.

"I've never met any Jedi before, Buffy. But what I know of them tells me that you can trust them with your life."

"I give both of you my word," Qui-Gon stated plainly, "That any secret you have will be safe with me."

"I give you my word, as well." Obi-Wan supplied.

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, and then sighed. "This is going to take a while." Buffy said, and then gestured to Willow to kick things off.

"All right, I'm going to start at the beginning. And I MEAN the beginning, so bear with me for a few minutes. As you have probably already guessed, Buffy and I are not your normal people. The reason for that is that we're not from around here- at all. I'm not from Naboo. Buffy's not from Tatooine. Heck, we're not even from this galaxy. Were from a planet called Earth, in a dimension that's probably far, far away."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan both rocked back in their chairs, stunned beyond belief. It had never been heard of- extra-dimensional beings! Their amazement increased when, with a wave of her hand, an image formed into view over the table. Almost like a hologram, yet more life-life, the picture was three-dimensional and showed a small blue and white planet hovering in space. The Jedi and Anakin watched wide-eyed as the picture zoomed into the planet, showing a hellish landscape with fire, brimstone, and large monsters walking about.

"Our planet, millions of yeas ago, was ruled by demons. Evil, soulless creatures that lived for nothing more than personal gratification and total domination of the world. Kind of like politicians. For centuries they ruled, unopposed, until finally they were forced out o our dimension. But they didn't leave entirely- the last demon mixed with a human and created a race called vampires. Them, and an assortment of other demons, remained on Earth to prey on the human population.

"Around this time, and we weren't entirely sure how, the Slayer was created."

"Giles always loved to say this part." Buffy said, smirking. Willow chuckled and continued her story.

"'Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One.

One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness.' The current 'Chosen One' is Buffy."

The scene showed Buffy slaying various demons back in Sunnydale. The Jedi were amazed by the seeming ease of how she defeated foes that were, sometimes, nearly three times larger than her.

"Well, technically it's Faith." Buffy clarified. Willow nodded her head in agreement, and the scene showed Buffy and a dark haired girl about the same age as Buffy slaying in tandem.

"Okay, well then Buffy was one of the two current Slayers."

"I thought there could be only one?" Obi-Wan interrupted, causing Buffy to sigh.

"There was this whole deal where I died for a minute. But let's just move on for now, 'kay?"

"Anyways, about two years ago, a Hell god came to Sunnydale- the town we lived in, which was also on top of a Hellmouth, which is another lecture altogether, and not at all important…"

"Willow!" Buffy shouted, laughing. "You're babbling!"

"She seems to do that a lot, I've found." Padmè supplied. Buffy nodded in agreement. Willow gave both girls a scowl, and then continued.

"Anyways, Glory came to Sunnydale looking for something called 'The Key', a mystical artifact that could open a portal between all dimensions which would allow her to return to her own home hell dimension. What she didn't realize, at first, was that an order of monks had transformed the Key into a human being- Buffy's sister, Dawn."

The images now showed a young, thin girl with long, dark hair. Anakin took a special interest; this was the first time he had seen Dawn, a girl he had once thought of as a rival for his sisters' affections. He had later realized, after a verbal beat-down of sorts by Buffy, that his sister loved them both equally. Now, if Buffy could ever get home, Annie found that he really wanted to get to know this other sister.

"After a lot of intrigue, and a rather unusual Winnebago chase, Glory managed to get her hand on Dawn. Her plan was to bleed her in a ritual to open the portal- and if she did that, the fabric between realities would collapse, all realities would bleed into ours, and Earth would be destroyed. Things were looking grim in Mudsville.

"Buffy managed to beat Glory, but not before one of her minions cut Dawn and opened the portal. The only way to close it was if the blood stopped- if Dawn died. But Buffy realized that the monks had made Dawn from her blood, so Buffy's blood could close it. So she did what she thought was the best thing to do- she jumped.

"At this point, the portal was throwing off wild tendrils of energy, transporting everything it touched into other dimensions. The moment Buffy jumped, a stray tentacle of energy lashed out, nearly striking my Tara. I pushed her out of the way, and got hit by it instead."

The image changed, from the makeshift tower where Buffy had fought Glory to a hellish-looking landscape. The ground was covered in ash and igneous rock, and rivers of lava flowed freely in their beds. In the sky there was a bright flash of light, and then two figures fell nearly 15 feet to the ground, where they hit hard.

"And then Buffy and I were transported to a true hell world. I'm talking fire, and ash, and rivers of lava flowing freely like water. The fall nearly killed us; and the portal itself sapped us of all of our energy. That proved to be the bigger bummer, as not long after we arrived a group of slavers found us. They had set up camp on the planet to avoid the authorities, and were busy peddling there slaves. Buffy and I became their latest catch. They put the chips in us and chained us up at the camp. They beat us, barely fed us, did everything they could to keep us alive, but compliant.

"After a few weeks, Buffy started getting stronger, so she did what any Slayer would do- she led a revolt. But she was still weak, they captured her easily. They slapped the collar on her, turned it on full, and threw her into a metal coffin near the river. She was in there until I was sold a few days later. After that, I thought…" Willow trailed off, tears in her eyes. After a moment, she finally looked up at Buffy. "I thought you were dead."

Buffy looked past her friend with haunted eyes. "I was as good as dead. I still don't like enclosed spaces. And the collar…" Buffy stared past her friend, a haunted look in her eyes. She let out a shuddering breath, and then looked to her friend. "What happened to you?"

Willow smiled sadly. "Don't worry, Buffy. It's worse than you think."

"It usually is." The Slayer replied deadpan.

"I was sold to a guy named Xiazan. He used me on one of his pleasure boats."

The scene showed a large Corellian ship, then a young, green-skinned Falleen with dark, penetrating eyes.

"I know of Xiazan." Qui-Gon said. "He's a Falleen, and a member of their royal family. He has his hand in gambling, prostitution, illicit drugs, smuggling and piracy in over two dozen sectors in the Outer Rim. His reach is far; some say it even extends into the Core worlds. It's also rumored that he is a part of the Black Sun group"

"Yeah, he's a bad man." Willow said sarcastically. "He's not someone you mess with; let's just put it like that. Anyways, I was put on one of his pleasure ships, as one of his 'working girls.'"

"He tried to make you-"

"Tried- and failed." Willow said with a satisfied smile. "Every time a guy picked me, as soon as we got in the room, I put the whammy on him. Thirty minutes of doing nothing, and he thinks he just had the best time of his life."

"Way to go, Will." Buffy said, and then noticed her friend's look. "What?"

"It worked- until the guards saw me do it. When they realized what I could do, I got promoted. I'd go with Xiazan himself on certain negotiations to get him more favorable deals. I'd work the patrols so they'd forget we were there. I became his cash cow."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "Why bother? Why not just put the whammy on him and get him to let you go?"

"Because of the other girls he owned, Buffy." Willow replied in a pained voice. "Not just on my ship, but on all of his ships. Every time I defied him, they got punished. I couldn't just disappear- too many people knew who I was in his organization. But every time I did what I was told, the girls were treated fairly, decently. I did what I did so they wouldn't have to suffer."

"If you were so valuable to him, how were you able to escape?" Obi-Wan asked. "Especially in light of the facts you just brought to bear."

"I got lucky." She said simply. "I was on my ship, the _Silver Bullit_, when it was attacked by pirates. I managed to get to an escape pod and eject, but before I could cloak it with my magic, it was hit by a glancing blow. Pretty much everything went off-line then, and life support was at a bare minimum. My pod managed to make it to the closest planet to the _Bullit's_ position- Naboo."

"She crashed just about a mile from my family's home." Padmè continued as the scene shifted to three concerned faces looking down. One was immediately recognized as Padmè's, the other two, a woman and man both older in appearance, were apparently her parents. "She was badly dehydrated and was suffering from hypothermia. Our home is remote- set fairly far out of the main city, and we couldn't risk moving her to far. So we brought her back to the house and tended to her.

"For the first few days, she didn't speak much. She wouldn't tell us her name or anything about where she was from. When I went back to the pod to see if there were any personal effects, I discovered what ship it came from. After some research, I found out that the _Silver Bullit_ was raided and destroyed by pirates about a week and a half earlier, and that there were no survivors. When I told her about that, she broke down."

"I was devastated that all of my friends were dead- but at the same time I was elated that I was finally free. Padmè knew my real name, because she had seen my picture in the crew manifest of the _Bullit_. I told her that I was a slave on the ship, and if they knew I was alive, they'd come for me. So she helped me. I picked a new name, and she and her parents took me in, going so far as to adopt me."

"The mystical images died away, and Padmè leaned forward over the table, her fingers steeped. "A few months after that, Queen Amidala was elected, and I was chosen as one of her handmaidens. At my insistence, she took Willow, as well. A few months later, disgruntled spice miners on one of Naboo's moons tried to assassinate the Queen- an attack that Willow almost single-handedly thwarted. After that, all of the Handmaidens, and some of the Queen's most trusted advisors, have known about what Rose is capable of. But there are only three people in our government who know the whole truth-myself, Willow, and the Queen herself."

"This is why she trusts you so much." Obi-Wan supplied with a dawning realization. Willow smiled.

"Yup." Looking over at her friend, Willow's smile fell away. "What about you?"

"Got locked in a box for about 10 months, was beaten, starved and shocked. Then I got sold to the Hutts, got won by Watto, and got adopted by the Skywalkers." Buffy stated simply. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Did you take lessons from Oz, or something?" she asked. There was a moment of silence, and then both girls busted out into a fit of giggles. Anakin stared at the two, and then rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He sighed.

* * *

Several hours later, Qui-Gon headed up to the cockpit. He wasn't surprised to find Buffy there, sitting in the co-pilots seat- indeed; it seemed that with each passing hour, he felt her grow stronger in the Force. It was a phenomenon that he had never encountered before; and even after the revelations earlier, he was still confounded by the girl. 

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked gently as he took a seat besides her at the communications station. The Slayer shook her head.

"No, not really. And for once, it wasn't claustrophobia, either."

"Then why?"

"I'm excited." Buffy replied earnestly. At his slightly confused expression, she smiled. "Ever since I got here, I've been in one hell or another. Now I get to see some of that wondrous universe Annie is always going on about." She chuckled, the let out a small sigh. "Plus, aside from the time alone I spent with Annie and Shmi, I've never really had a chance to be…well, me. Now, I don't have to hide anymore. At least among friends."

"Buffy," Qui-Gon started in a tone that put the Slayer on edge, "I want you to know that I plan on doing everything in my power to get Anakin accepted into the Jedi Academy. However, I don't know how they are going to react to you, or if they would even allow you to remain in contact-"

Buffy gave him a wicked smile. "I'd like to see them try and stop me."

"Buffy, a Jedi's life is a solitary one…"

"And so was the life of a Slayer." Buffy shot back. "And you know what? They all died young. The only reason, and I mean _only_, was that I had friends and family to support me.

"For normal Jedi; sure, I can see a lonely life. From what Annie's told me, you all get 'em when their still very young, so the Jedi themselves become their family. But Annie's got a mother he knows and loves, and he's got me. If you want him to succeed, and I think you do, you're going to have to bend the rules. Even more than you already are."

While the Jedi pondered that thought, Ric made the ship-wide announcement, stating that they were coming up on Coruscant. Soon Willow, Padmè, and Anakin crowded into the cockpit top catch a glimpse of the planet. What they saw didn't fail to impress them.

The entire planet was covered in skyscrapers that would put New York to shame. Even from a high orbit, Buffy could see where the incoming lanes of space traffic merged into aerial traffic lane that criss-crossed over the planet.

"I never thought I'd see a highway in space." Buffy remarked, her eyes wide. Willow nodded.

"I've seen the traffic get as bad as anything we saw in California." Willow remarked. At Buffy's confused look, Willow explained. "I've been here a couple of times, with Xiazan. There's a restaurant on the last mountain range, up near the northern hemisphere. Very exclusive, very expensive. Sometimes, he liked to bring 'clients' there to wow them."

Buffy nodded at his explanation then turned her attention back to the view port and watched as the Nubian slipped seamlessly into a lane of traffic headed down to the surface. Or so she thought. Ric glanced over to Anakin and noticed his expression, and smiled.

"Coruscant, capital of the Republic, an entire planet evolved into one city." He winked at the boy. "A nice place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there."

"Jut like L.A." Buffy said wistfully. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Buffy? You DID live in L.A."

"Yeah. And then I moved to the mouth of hell. Doesn't that tell you something?"

The Nubian slipped out of the traffic lane and started to slow. Buffy saw they were heading for a floating platform that seemed to hang in mid air- a couple of hundred feet from the ground. Buffy got a sinking feeling.

"Please tell me that thing lands, too." She said in a slightly desperate voice. Ric shook his head.

"There's no room to land on the surface. They have landing platforms like these all over the planet."

Anakin, realizing what was wrong, grabbed his sister's hand. "It's okay, Buffy. I'll be right next to you the whole time. I won't even let go of your hand!"

Buffy was shaking her head, moving back towards the cockpit's exit. "There is NO WAY I'm going out of that thing!"

By now Qui-Gon and Padmè realized what was wrong. Willow, however, was still clueless. "What is it, Buffy?" she asked, truly puzzled by her friends reaction. Padmè turned to her.

"Buffy is afraid of heights." She stated quietly. Willow's eyebrows shot up, and then she turned to face her friend, and incredulous expression on her face.

"Since when?"

Buffy looked at Willow in exasperation. "Since I took a flying leap off of a tower and landed in hell." She replied sarcastically. "I'm NOT going out there. No way. Uh-uh."

"Well, we have to go out there." Qui-Gon said. "The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic is waiting for us, as is Senator Palpatine."

"Good for them. Hope they have fun."

"Buffy, you and Anakin will be going with the Queen, until it is time for the two of you to go before the Council. You have to go with them."

"Can't they beam me over there or something?" At his blank expression, Buffy sighed. "Great! Uber-advanced civilization and no transporters. Xander would be so upset…"

"Come on, Buffy!" Annie whined. "You won't be up here for long! Besides," he added, putting on his best wounded puppy face, "I thought you said you'd stay with me?"

Buffy let out a groan. Annie's puppy-face was as effective as Willow's resolve face, and it didn't help that he was throwing her own words back in her face. Suddenly, Willow snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head. She deftly reached down and took a long strip of cloth off of the edge of her gown. Moving quickly behind Buffy, she pulled the piece of cloth over her friends' eyes and tied it behind her head, effectively blindfolding her.

"There. If you can't see it, it won't bother you!"

Buffy's lips were pressed into a thin line. "Yes. Brilliant. And as long as nobody hands me an anvil when I walk off of the edge…"

Willow grabbed her left hand, and Annie grabbed her right. "Annie and I will be with you the entire way. It's only short cab flight to the Senator's office at 500 Republica."

Buffy looked like she was about to argue, but then she let out an aggravated sigh. "Fine. Have it your way. But if I fall and die, I'm SO coming back to kick your ass."

And so a few minutes later the Queen and her entourage, consisting of her handmaidens, two Jedi, a droid, a Gungan, and a blindfolded girl being led by her best friend and brother, exited the ship and headed towards the group of politicians assembled on the landing platform. After a few steps, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan stopped, watching he group walk on. Anakin looked back, but Qui-Gon motioned for him to continue with the group.

The Queen came to a stop before the assembled group, and the Queen's emissary to the Republic, Senator Palpatine, greeted her with a warm smile and a polite bow.

"It's a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty." He offered, the gestured to the stately gentleman standing beside him. "May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Valorum was a tall, silver-haired man of indeterminate age, neither young nor old in appearance, but something of each, his bearing and voice strong, but his face and startling blue eyes tired and worried.

"Welcome, Your Highness," he said, smiling faintly. "It is an honor to finally meet you in person… why is that girl blindfolded?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for the past few minutes." Buffy murmured, before being silenced by an elbow to her ribs from Willow.

"My companion has a small fear of heights." The Queen said simply, and the Chancellor nodded in understanding.

"I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation on Naboo. I have called for a special session of the Senate so that you may present your request for relief."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The Queen replied quietly.

Buffy tuned out the pleasantries, instead concentrating on keeping her breathing even and fighting the growing panic within her. _I refuse to be hampered by this. _She thought to herself. _I was never afraid of heights before, and I'll be damned if keep letting this get to me!_ Practicing one of the meditation techniques that Giles had taught her, she strove to calm the growing fear inside her- and was startled when she realized not all of it was fear.

There was something on that platform with them. Something that didn't feel right. Something that felt almost…

Evil?

* * *

A short while later, the group was at the Senators office at 500 Republica, the massive building just a short trip from the mushroom-shaped Senate building that housed all of the Senators who lived on-planet. While the Queen discussed Naboo with Palpatine, Anakin crouched by the doorway, listening in to the conversation. Willow stood by the window, staring out at the city, seemingly lost in thought, while Buffy hunkered down in the far corner of the room, well away from the windows. 

"So, what are they talking about, Annie?" Buffy asked. Annie sat back away from the door before answering.

"Naboo was invaded by the Trade Federation. Palpatine says they need to make an appeal to the Senate. I don't think the Queen wants to wait that long."

"That guy gives me the wiggins." Buffy said, shuddering. Willow turned to look at her with a small frown.

"Who, Senator Palpatine?" at Buffy's nod, Willow shook her head. "He's human. He was born on Naboo. He's been a Senator for many years, now. Nothing to outstanding on his record, though he's always been fair and just. Maybe you don't like him because he's a politician?"

"No. It's something else. Something about him that just… I don't know." The Slayer sighed. "I just need some rest, before we go to the Jedi guys."

"You'll do fine, Buffy. And so will you, Annie."

"I hope so." Anakin replied, a wistful look on his face. "I wonder when they'll come for us?"

* * *

Near the Senate build, the Jedi temple stood. A massive pyramid, with four tall spires rising from its flat top, the Temple was unique among the massive skyscrapers that surrounded it. At the top, the Jedi Council chambers stood, a massive circular room opened to outside. Inside the chamber were twelve seats; one for each of the Council members. And in the center of the rooms stood Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, who were giving their report to the Council. 

"My conclusion is that the one who attacked us on Tatooine is a Sith Lord." The Jedi Master finished quietly, watching as the assorted Masters pondered over his story.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu repeated, leaning forward in his chair, doubt evident in his voice.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi exclaimed irritably. "The Sith have been gone for a millennium."

"Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved." Yoda observed.

The masters murmured to themselves for a moment, mulling over Yoda's words. Finally, Mace spoke.

"This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I do not understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the dark side is." Yoda said. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again." Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested, nodding to Qui-Gon.

"Yes," Mace agreed. "This attack was with purpose that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again."

"With this Naboo Queen, you must stay, Qui-Gon." Yoda said, pointing one diminutive finger at the Master. "Protect her, you must."

"We shall use all of our resources to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker." He raised one hand in dismissal. "May the Force be with you, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The rest of the masters repeated the salutation, and Obi-Wan turned to leave. He stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw that Qui-Gon was still standing in front of the Council. Obi-Wan held his breath, knowing what was coming.

Yoda looked at the Jedi master, curiosity ion his eyes. "More to say, have you, Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"With your permission, my Master, I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda's eyes widened. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life form." He paused. "It is possible he was conceived by mind-chlorians."

"You refer to the prophecy, of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it is this boy." Mace stated. Qui-Gon held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I don't presume-"

"But you do!" Yoda snapped. "Revealed, your opinion is!"

"With you permission, there is more. An even bigger mystery. There is a girl, who claims to be 'The Chosen One.' And what's more, her midi-chlorian count is still rising."

Mace rocked back in his chair at that. "Impossible."

"There is much more to her story, more than I could relate adequately. She fought the Sith warrior, unarmed, and came away with only a scratch." There were shocked murmurs all over the Council at that, and Qui-Gon pressed on. "I request the boy and his sister be tested."

"To be trained as a Jedi, you request for them?" Yoda asked softly. Qui-Gon nodded.

"Finding them was the will of the Force. I have no doubt of it. There is too much happening here for it to be anything else."

Mace Windu held up a hand to stave off further debate. "Bring them before us, then. The Council will test the boy. I will see to the girl personally."

Yoda nodded in agreement. "Tested, they will be." Yoda suddenly looked up at the door. "Enter, Jedi Halcyon."

Nejaa Halcyon entered the Council chambers and stood before them in deference. Only a few years older than Obi-Wan, Halcyon had recently been appointed as a Jedi Knight by the Council. Barely into his twenties, with a kind, squared face and long, brown hair, he had already proved himself to be one of the most promising Jedi to come out of the temple in some time. Already in his young career he had helped settle several minor disputes in the Outer Rim, as well as bring several pirates to justice. Balancing a sense of fairness with prowess with his lightsaber, Halcyon was well liked by many of the masters, from Cin Drallig to Mace Windu himself. Qui-Gon also liked and respected the young man- while he held true to the Jedi teachings, he also knew the values of occasionally bending the rules; something that appealed to the free-spirited Jedi Master. Though he also realized that one day, that attitude may get him in trouble, as it had gotten him in trouble on more than one occasion.

"Masters, I bring new from the Senate." He started without preamble. "The Naboo Queen made her case before the Supreme Chancellor. However, when the Chancellor bowed to the bureaucrats, The Queen called for a vote of no confidence. It is being put through even as we speak."

There were excited murmurs all around at the news, as the Masters discussed what this would mean for the Republic. Yoda's voice brought them all back to attention.

"Escalating, this crisis is." The diminutive Jedi turned his hard gaze onto Qui-Gon. "Before us, the Skywalkers you must bring at once."

"As you wish, Master." Qui-Gon said reverently, bowing in respect, than turning to stride out of the door, Obi-Wan following closely behind.

* * *

Soon, a Jedi Knight, whom Buffy learned was named Halcyon, came to collect her and her brother and take them to the Council. Before they could leave, however, Anakin insisted on saying good-bye to a certain handmaiden. 

So it was just a few minutes later when Anakin burst into the Queens room- to find not Padmè, but Queen Amidala looking out the window. Chagrined, Anakin bowed his head awkwardly in respect.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." He said. The Queen nodded silently, and Anakin took that as his cue to continue. "I was looking for Padmè. Buffy and I are being taken in front of the Jedi Council. I wanted her to know."

The Queen smiled at the boy in front of her. "Padmè isn't here, Anakin. I sent her on an errand."

"Oh." Anakin replied, dejected.

"But I will give her your message."

"Maybe I'll be a Jedi Knight!" Anakin exclaimed, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

Amidala nodded. "Perhaps you will."

"I think Padmè would like that."

"I think she would, too."

Anakin, realizing what he was saying, and who he was saying it to, blushed furiously. Amidala let out a small chuckle. "Anakin, know this: I hope that you do become a Jedi Knight, and do big things. But if, for some reason, the Council decides not to train you, than you and your sister, will always have a home for you on Naboo."

"Thank you for that, your highness." Buffy said, coming in to fetch her brother.

Amidala nodded at the Slayer. "The Council has also requested that Rose come with you, to show them what she showed Master Jinn and his Padawan. Please watch out for her- there are many on this world who would gladly risk angering the Jedi by trying to capture her."

"I'll look out for her. I promise."

And with that, the two Skywalkers left the Queens chambers and headed to the landing platform, where a certain red-headed handmaiden awaited Buffy with a blindfold in her hands. Buffy sighed and put it on, then let herself be led to the waiting air taxi.

* * *

A short while later the small group arrived at the Jedi temple. Upon seeing it for the first time, Buffy summed up her feelings for the impressive palace in one word. 

"Sweet."

As Halcyon led them to the doors to the temple, he nodded as a Youngling came out to meet them.

"This is Zett Jukassa. He will take Anakin and Willow to the Council chambers."

Buffy eyed the Jedi suspiciously. "And what about me?"

Halcyon gave the girl a warm smile, trying to defuse her growing suspicions. "I've been asked to show you directly to our training room. Master Windu will be testing you personally.

"Sounds like fun."

"Buffy?" Anakin asked, looking worriedly up at his sister. Buffy saw the look and frowned.

"What?"

"Please don't hurt him too badly." Anakin pleaded.

"And what makes you think I would do something like that?"

"He's known you for more than five minutes?" Willow jokingly answered, which earned her a playful swat on the arm from Buffy. Halcyon chuckled at the interaction, then gestured with his had.

"Shall we go?"

The five parted ways, with Anakin and Willow following the 7-year-old Jedi up to the Council's chamber. Meanwhile, Halcyon led Buffy down a different corridor to where the training room was located. During the journey, he couldn't help but continue to cast sideways looks at the girl, mentally sizing her up. The looks were not lost on Buffy.

"See anything you like?" she asked, deadpanned. She was shocked when she heard his answer.

"A couple of things actually." Halcyon laughed outright at the shocked expression on her face. "No offense meant, Miss Skywalker."

"None taken. I was just surprised to find a Jedi with a sense of humor."

"Well, we _are_ rare." Halcyon replied in mock seriousness. Buffy couldn't help but laugh at the Jedi's antics. "The Council is seldom pleased with me, or my attitude. But I am a good Jedi, and they know it. Plus, I'm good with the Younglings. I think that is one of the very few reasons they haven't kicked me out."

"You seem like you would be good with kids." Buffy remarked. Halcyon sighed wistfully.

"I always wanted kids…" he shook his head to clear out the forbidden thoughts. "But the life of a Jedi is meant to be a lonely life."

"Ah. The old 'one warrior, alone against the odds' deal?" Buffy remarked. They stopped in front of a closed door, and Buffy turned to face the Jedi. "If there is one thing I learned, it's that a lonely life gets you killed quicker than if you have someone you're fighting for. Something to keep in mind."

Halcyon nodded at the Slayer. "I will. Keep it in mind, that is." With that, the Jedi gestured at the door, and it hissed open. "Here we are."

"So this is a Jedi training room?" Buffy said, talking as she walked through the door. As son as she saw the room, she froze, staring around her in disbelief. "Of course, this would be the training room, what with the high ceiling and walls of columns that give a great view of the city, several hundred feet below!" Buffy let out an aggravated yell. "What is it with you people and high places? Can't you keep your _gorram_ feet on the ground?"

"There is much fear in you, I sense."

Buffy whirled around to fix her glare on the Jedi Master who had spoken to her. She looked him over- tall, well built, his dark brown head cleanly shaven, causing the sun to glint off of its smooth surface. He spoke with intelligence and inner strength that Buffy automatically respected- she knew this guy was a warrior.

Still, he had mouthed off to her. Couldn't let that slide…

"Can you sense what I'm thinking now, Mr. Clean?" she growled, filling her mind with particularly nasty images. The black man quirked an eyebrow.

"And much anger, as well." He responded drolly. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"No shit."

"I am Master Windu. I was told that you had great potential to become a Jedi."

"That's what they're telling me." Buffy replied.

"Normally, I'd dismiss you outright as being too old."

"HEY!" Buffy screamed, outraged. "Doesn't a smooth operator like you know it's never wise to bring up a girl's age?"

"However," he said, interrupting her tirade, "Master Qui-Gon tells me you held your own against creature trained in the Jedi arts. I'm curious to see how good you are." With that, Mace produced a small spherical object from his robes. He pressed a button on the side, and it came to life, shooting up into the air and hovering just about a foot above and away from Buffy, who eyed the device warily. "This is a Jedi training sphere. We use it to perfect our concentration and focus."

"What does it do?" Buffy asked, warily eyeing the ball.

"It moves around the person, emitting a low-level electric blast that stings its target. The object of the exercise is to deflect the bolts with this," Mace explained as he produced a small, tubular device that Buffy instantly recognized as a lightsaber. "This is a training model. The blade is only strong enough to deflect the blasts, and though it will burn you if you touch it, it won't cut through you." He handed the device over to Buffy, who took it with glee.

"Finally, I get my own fancy glow-stick thingee!" she exclaimed, thumbing the power switch to 'on', causing the pale blue beam to emit from the hilt. She gave it a few practice swings, trying to get a feel for it. "Now wha-" she started to say, but stopped mid-sentence as her world went dark. "What in the frilly heck is this!" she demanded.

"I couldn't help notice how fond you were of blindfolds." Mace replied deadpan. Buffy growled at the Master. "The purpose of the exercise is to use the Force to deflect the bolts. To do that, you must let go of your conscience self, and learn to trust your feelings. You may begin when ready."

Buffy growled once more in agitation, and then reluctantly brought her blade up to a ready position. She was almost immediately greeted by a sharp stinging pain in her thigh as the device landed a hit.

"OW!" she screamed, more in surprise than in pain.

"Use your feelings, Skywalker." Mace advised. "Let go of the now."

"Let go of this." Buffy muttered under her breath as she raised the blade once more. She strained with her senses, trying to pinpoint the tiny sphere by the sound its repulsors were emitting.

She screeched again as it landed yet another hit, this time to her left shoulder. She heard Mace sigh in disappointment, and that fueled her desire to prove she was as good as he heard even more. Buffy closed her eyes, and reached out with her feelings, using every meditation technique that Giles had taught her over the years. Gradually, she began to feel the remote's presence, and she started darting out of the way of the bolts, looking for an opening. She heard Mace _tsking_ in disapproval.

"Your reflexes are good, but the point of the exercise was to-" he stopped suddenly as Buffy twirled out of the way of yet another bolt, but then brought the blade up, then down again in a beautiful arc that sliced clean through the remote.

Which it shouldn't have been able to do, seeing as it was just a training saber.

The Master and Knight stared down at the two halves of the remote that lay on the ground, still sparking. Buffy pulled off her helmet and smirked.

"You see, where I'm from, if there's a threat, I don't just block it. I take it out."

Mace shook his head. "That wasn't the point of the test."

"Yeah, well I never was really good at tests." Buffy replied. "Look, lets cut the crap. You want to see how a little girl like me could hold her own against some kind of evil Jedi? Then stop all of this dancing around and just bring it."

"What?"

"You heard me. Whip out your glow stick and…" Buffy stopped, realizing what she had just said in mounting horror. "Oh, god, that SO sounded wrong…"

"I believe she wants to spar with you." Qui-Gon observed as he led Anakin, Obi-Wan and Willow into the chamber. The council was done with them, for now; now they needed to talk amongst themselves and figure out what to do next. Qui-Gon felt that it would be a good idea to see how the elder Skywalker was doing, and had led them all down here to watch her testing.

Halcyon stepped forward, towards the Slayer. "Miss Skywalker, I don't believe that would be such a good idea." He started, a worried look on his face. "Master Windu was one of the Masters who taught me how to wield a lightsaber; his skills are legend in the temple. Taking him on…"

"Will show him exactly what I can do." She finished, her eyes never leaving Maces'. "So what do you say? You want a shot at the title?"

"You're trying to appeal to my pride." Mace reasoned. "What you don't realize is that a true Jedi would never succumb to such an obvious ploy. I will, however, take you up on your offer, to see how skilled you truly are." With that, he discarded his heavy brown robes, and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. He activated it with his thumb, and the long purple blade flared to life. Buffy took one look at the blade's color, and had to work hard to stop a laugh.

"Purple?" she snorted. "Oh, god…I think I'm going to call you Barney from now on…"

Mace ignored her comments and adjusted a dial on the side of the hilt, powering down the blade considerably.

"I've now set my blade to a training-level power setting. The blades will be evenly matched, even if we are not." Mace then brought the lightsaber up to a ready position over his right shoulder, the blade pointing out towards Buffy. "Prepare yourself."

Buffy just smirked and re-activated her own blue blade, and held it casually by her side, pointed down. They stood, eyes locked on each other for several minutes, before Mace spoke.

"I believe I told you to get ready."

Buffy snorted. "I am ready, Windex. I'm just waiting for you."

Maces' eyes narrowed, and then he attacked. A quick thrust, slash, upwards slash, downwards thrust… Buffy managed to block all of his early moves literally single-handedly, with seeming little effort. Mace's respect for the girl went up- she obviously had some experience with swords and knew how to use them. Realizing that, Mace stepped up the attack, raining blow after blow, not letting up at all.

Buffy, for her part, was shocked at how well she seemed to be doing. She knew how to handle swords- part of the Slayer package, she had been told, was the ability to learn to use almost any type of weapon at an accelerated rate. Plus, there had been the whole deal with Angel and Acathla, and the deal on the Winnebago with the Knights Who Said Knee, but that was neither here nor there. Still, she seemed to almost instinctively know who to wield the lightsaber, as if it was an extension of her won body. Soon she had grasped the hilt with both hands and was busy parrying Windu's shots.

They got into a rhythm, back and forth, back and forth. There were no fancy aerial moves, no flips, just plain old blocking and swinging. It got to a point where it was almost repetitive- back and forth, back and forth. The assembled group watched in awe as Mace, one of the top Lightsaber specialists in the Temple, was put on guard by a mere slip of a girl. Then suddenly, Mace swung around, and using one hand to hold his lightsaber to block Buffy downward slash, he thrust out his other hand and send a Force-wave at the girl, knocking her back onto the floor. Mace immediately came to attention, his lightsaber on medium guard. Buffy glared at the Master.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded.

"That was using the Force." Mace replied. "Something that only Jedi can do."

Buffy got back up and renewed her attack, slashing and thrusting at Windu with all she had. Once again, he blocked with one hand, and used the other to send her sprawling.

"You have skill, Skywalker. But without the Force on your side, you have no business at this temple."

Glaring at the Jedi, Buffy sprang to her feet once more, determined to win this fight. The rained blows on one another once more, until at the same time they both broke away and spun around. Mace swung his lightsaber for Buffy's midsection with one hand, hoping to land a blow. His other hand he thrust out, sending forth yet another Force-wave.

Buffy, meanwhile spun around in time to swing her blade so that it was pointing down, effectively blocking mace's swing. Her other hand she thrust out instinctively in front of her, under her lightsaber arm, right in front of Mace's hand. Suddenly, she felt a tremendous pressure on her hand, as if it was being pushed back by a mighty wind. Determine not to get thrown on her back again; she concentrated with all of her might, willing the wind to flow the opposite direction, back at Mace.

There the two stood, as the onlookers looked on in shock, as Mace tired to once again use the Force against Buffy, and Buffy tried to use the Force against Mace.

And suddenly the power became too great, and it exploded, sending both fighters sprawling backwards.

Mace landed in a heap on the floor, but quickly got back to his feet. Not quite quickly enough, however, for Buffy had managed to turn her backwards momentum into a reverse somersault and had landed on her feet. She instantly sprang back towards Mace, who was just getting up. Her lightsaber raised high over her head; she brought it down at the rising Master with all of her considerable strength. Mace just barely got his blade up in time to block it.

An interesting fact about lightsabers: for all of their wondrous technology, they still run on the Galactic Republic version of a couple of 'AA'-Batteries. Every time the blade is used, say to deflect a blaster bolt, or to block another lightsaber, a little bit of energy is sapped out of the batteries. Of course, these batteries can last for decades before even showing the first signs of wear and the Jedi always took great pains in maintain the lightsabers so that the batteries never failed.

So it was quite a shock to all that, when Buffy brought her blade down onto Maces', the blades flared for a moment, then suddenly winked out, the tell-tale sign that the batteries energy had been spent.

And while that amazed the spectators, what really got them was when Buffy's lightsaber hilt, whose momentum had barely been slowed by the blades' final collision, connected with the left side of Mace's jaw, nearly breaking the delicate jaw bone and sending blood spraying onto the floor.

There was a moment of shocked silence as they all registered what happened- the stunned looks on the Jedi's faces, the horrified look on Buffy's face, the dismayed look on Willow's face, and Anakin's simple pronouncement.

"Aw, Buffy! I asked you not to hurt him too badly!"

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Before anybody says anything, let me reiterate that there are NO Original Characters in this story. Nejaa Halcyon is an actual Star Wars character- he appears in the EU novel Jedi Trials as a somewhat disgraced Jedi Master who leads Anakin to a planet to free the Republics communication center. He also shares a very close bond with Anakin, as he is secretly married, with two children, I believe.

Zett Jukassa appeared briefly in Episode 3 as the young Jedi who kicked some Clone Trooper ass before being killed on the Temple landing platform, in front of Senator Organa. For the purpose of this story, I'm slightly changing his character- he was 10 in Ep. 3, but I am making him 7 now, so he will be 20 at the end of the clone wars. And finally, Xiazan is a member of the same Royal family as Price Xizor, one of the main villains of the classic Star Wars novel 'Shadows of the Empire.'

Well, enough of the character bios. On to:

**Review Responses**

**spikes-storm:** Hope you liked the Buffy/Willow interaction in this chapter! And out of curiosity, what was the other Buffy/SW story you read?

**Saint Maverick:** I see Buffy and Obi-Wan having a similar relationship to that of Anakin and Obi-Wan. As for pairings, I AM toying with a few ideas now, though the impact of them wouldn't be seen until I hit the OT.

**Korrd:** Funny you should ask that. Whistler will NOT show up, as, quite rankly, I hate him. Not the character, just the fact that every time a writer needs to have the Powers explain something, Whistler shows up. And while I won't tell you who will come to Buffy fro the Powers, I will say that it is an old friend, long gone. Look for it in about 3 to 4 chapters.

**General Mac:** Hope you liked this one! And rest assured that I am already hard at work on chapter 6.

**Allen Pitt:** You know people, this is why I like reviews! Thanks to you, Allen, I had a real reason as to why Willow changed her name, and a reason that will truly impact her character throughout all of the stories! As for contacting Earth, Buffy will get one last chance to talk to Dawn in about 3-4 chapters. As for what's happening in Sunnydale, you won't find out until at LEAST Episode 3. cackles evilly Oh, and if you liked the fight with Maul, how did you like the sparring between Buffy and Mace? You know he is one bad mutha- SHUT YOUR MOUTH! And finally, NO VAMPIRES!

**MaxCobra**: This soon enough for ya?

**Just Me:** Thank you very much for the praise on the fight. I find that I can visualize the fight in my mind, but it gets hard to put it down on paper sometimes, so I'm glad you liked it. And I have noticed the other stories, especially 'The Slayer and The Jedi'. I actually read that before Phantoms and Slayers, and thought it to be a good story, albeit one that moves to fast. I like how in the latest chapter she's slowed down somewhat and allowed the story to flow at a more lenient pace. Definitely a story I'd recommend.

**Midnight Emerald:** I thank you for your praise. It's reviewers like you who get me cranking out chapters to this story like crazy, while letting my older story fall by the wayside. Thanks again!

**Cycloneozgir**l: Willow didn't do anything. It was Glory, Doc, and Dawn's Key power that ended them up there. As for Qui-Gon, all I got to say is enjoy him- while he lasts. HA-HA-HA! MINE IS AN EVIL LAUGH!

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** I've always liked Jericho, and I like what he's doing right now with Cena. What? Oh, right! The story! Yeah, hope I got some more happy tears for Buffy and willow out of this chapter. As for A New Hope… my lips remain sealed. But I promise you that it will be good. Oh, and btw: waves hand in front of his face YOU CAN'T SEE ME!

Yes people, fear the wrestling marks.

**RaeAngel: **glad you like the relationship between Buffy and Anakin, because it plays a big part in all of the stories. These stories are about family, more than anything else. Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the review!

**Marz1:** Does this make you happy? Willow showing off, and Buffy kicking Mace's ass? Don't worry, we got more action coming than you can shake a stick at. Just wait until the Clone Wars!

**Next chapter:** The Council debates, Buffy speaks her mind, and we return to Naboo.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Naboo

**Disclaimer: **I have not, will not, and cannot ever own any of these characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon and George Lucas.

**A/N: **A little note about cannon- for Buffy, cannon will be seasons 1-7, Angel seasons 1-4, and any of the novels that were published (sans 'The Dark Willow Trilogy') up to and including 'The Queen of the Slayers'. Star Wars cannon is pretty much everything from the movies, and most of the stuff off of the web site. Some cannon will be included from the books, but as I'm just getting started on 'The New Jedi Order' series, and haven't read any of the books prior to that, book cannon is in the air.

**Chapter 6**

**Return to Naboo

* * *

**

"I can't believe you broke his jaw!"

Buffy sighed, then looked at her brother with pleading eyes. "For the last time, I didn't break it." In a smaller voice, she added, "I fractured it."

"Lucky it was just a fracture." Willow noted, a small smile on her lips. "I'm still wondering how you managed to break the lightsabers."

The three outcasts were seated just outside the Council chambers, awaiting the Council's decision on them. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Halcyon were meeting with the Council reporting on what happened in the training room. Master Windu would have given it, but he was currently immersed in a Bacta-tank to heal the broken jaw and cracked skull Buffy had given him.

Hey, she thought to herself, he wanted to spar, he has to deal with the consequences.

The three young people each had different reactions to what had happened. Anakin was torn between being awed by his sisters ability, and being upset that she used it on a Jedi Master. Willow wasn't very surprised- she had seen Buffy take down bigger, badder things than a lone Jedi with a lightsaber. Buffy, however, was aghast that she had lost control so easily. Had it been so long, had her emotions been so suppressed, that the slightest provocation brought the Slayer in her out so easily? Before she could dwell on it anymore, the door opened and Obi-Wan appeared.

"The Council will see you all, now."

* * *

The three moved into the Council chambers and took their places beside the two Jedi. Buffy looked at the members of the Council, and reflected on what Anakin told her of his testing. According to him, they could see the deepest, darkest fears of his soul, and could quite possibly read his mind. That in mind, Buffy automatically cleared hers, using meditation techniques Giles had taught to her. She then turned her eyes on their two Jedi guides, and could practically feel the tension between them. 

Must have had a fight. She thought as she finished clearing her mind and turned her attention back to the Council.

"Finished, we are, with our examination of the boy." The little green guy, Yogurt or something, was saying. "Correct, you were, Qui-Gon."

Cone-head, who was sitting off to the gremlin's left, nodded his head. "The Force is strong in him."

"He is to be trained, then." Qui-Gon declared triumphantly.

For a moment, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room as the 12 Council members looked at one another.

"No." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated simply. And with that one word, Anakin's face crumpled and tears formed in his eyes.

"No?" Qui-Gon repeated in disbelief.

"He is too old. There is already too much anger in him." The Master replied.

If they thought Anakin had anger in him, then it paled in comparison to the anger Qui-Gon briefly felt. He quickly dismissed the anger, let it flow out of him, and turned his full concentration on the obstinate Council before him.

"He is the Chosen One! You must see it!"

Any attempts Buffy had made at clearing her hind went out the window with that statement. Her head whipped around and she stared at Qui-Gon in shock, which quickly turned to anger as she put the pieces together in her mind.

_The Chose One…a prophecy…and everybody's wigging because Anakin's got a lot of midi-whatever's in his system. _Her face darkened at the implications. _He wants Annie to be their Slayer._

_I'm SO going to kick his ass…_

"Clouded, this boy's future is." Yoda replied. "Masked by his youth."

Qui-Gon looked at the faces of the Council member, searching for help. Finding none, he straightened, then put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Very well. I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan apprentice."

Buffy saw Obi-Wan stiffen in shock, and knew that this hadn't been planned between them. Her heart went out to the young Padawan- Qui-Gon was the closest thing he knew to a father, and here it seemed he was abandoning him for someone younger.

Buffy had some experience in that field.. Except her father abandoned her and her mother for his secretary.

Buffy continued to listen, her anger building in her as she watched Anakin being passed along like a pawn on a chessboard. Willow seemed to sense her agitation and laid a calming hand on her forearm; Buffy felt her friend's magic as it flowed into her and helped calm her down. Soon enough, the Council dismissed the group, assigning Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to accompany the Queen back to Naboo and protect her. Qui-Gon told he Council that Anakin would be accompanying him, as the boy and his sister were technically his wards now. Yoda agreed, but only after telling the Jedi Master, in no uncertain terms, not to train them. As the group turned to leave, Buffy stood resolute, rooted to the spot in the middle of the speaker's dais. Yoda raised a small green eyebrow in surprise. "Something to say, have you?"

"I do, yes." Buffy replied sarcastically, and then tossed over her shoulder, "Don't wait up. I'll be along in a minute."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise at the obvious dismissal from the girl. He started to say something, but was stopped when Willow put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother. She won't leave until she's had a chat."

Qui-Gon considered the girl for a moment, then nodded. "Very well." And with that, the group left Buffy alone with the Jedi Council.

"Much anger, I sense in you." Yoda observed, eyeing the girl. Buffy snorted.

"Very observant you are, Kermit. Almost as observant as Barney. And look where he ended up." Buffy looked around to the assembled members of the Council, who were all eyeing her in equal states of disbelief and outrage. "And don't even try it, with those so-called intimidating looks. I've faced down master vampires, sixty-foot snakes, and Frankenstein monsters. You all don't rate. And if any of you want to step up, I'll line you up next to your buddy in the infirmary." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them briskly "I guess you want to know why I wanted to have this little chat?"

"Yes, we do." Aayla Secura said.

"Well, it's a little something like this." Buffy started. "Willow told you about us. What's more, she SHOWED you what are lives were like. So you all know that I know a little something about how Council's treat their 'Chosen Ones'.

"Now, you all say that you won't train Anakin. That he's too you, too angry. Meanwhile, I know that's a load of bullshit, because I know you got some kind of prophecy. And I know, from experience, that prophecy's have a way of coming true. And I'm betting that, in order for that to happen, Anakin needs to be trained. And so, whether you like it or not, he'll be trained. Well, here's the rub.

"When you take him, and you will, you're going to get me. And I'm going to look out for him."

"We don't appreciate being told what to do." Ki-Adi-Mundi said in a hard tone. Buffy turned her steely gaze on him.

"And I don't give a rats ass about what you appreciate." The Slayer shot back. "Slayers are taken from their families when they are very young, as soon as they can be located by the Watcher's Council. Once in the council's 'care', they are trained a potential Slayer to a Watcher. And when these Slayers are called, their maximum life expectancy is 18. Heck, most only live to 16!" She tuned back to Yoda and eyed him critically. "You know why I lived as long as I did? I wasn't found by the Council until I was called. And by then, I had friends. I had family. I had something to fight for, something to care about. Anakin and I, we're very similar. We both found we had a calling much later than we should have. But finding out late kept me ! alive, and I'm going to make sure he stays safe as long as I can.. Think about that while you're making you decision."

* * *

Buffy found her way out to the Jedi Temple's landing platform, where Halcyon awaited with a small transport. 

"Everyone else was told to go on ahead." He explained to the Slayer, who stood at the doorway. "Master Jinn asked me to escort you to the Queen's platform." He looked on at the scared girl with concern. "Would you like me to blindfold you?"

He asked the question sincerely, and Buffy recognized it. That was probably the only reason she didn't knock his teeth out. Buffy took a deep breath, then started shakily walking out towards the waiting Jedi. Halcyon smiled. "That's right. One step at a time." Not soon enough for Buffy, she arrived at the transport and gingerly climbed in. Once she was seated, she closed her eyes.

"To the ship, Jeeves." She said. Halcyon just chuckled one more and got in, and in a few moments, they were off.

* * *

Buffy arrived at the platform just a few minutes later. Saying farewell to the young Jedi guide, she made her way across the platform towards the ship. Before she reached it, she witnessed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan having a brief fight, then Obi-Wan stalking off into the ship. She then heard Anakin apologizing to Qui-Gon for being a bother, while the Jedi brushed it off. Before she could interrupt them, Willow came to her side. 

"Hey, look at you. Eyes wide open girl!" Willow exclaimed, giving Buffy a playful punch on her arm. Buffy gave her a weak smile in return.

"This is a lot harder than it looks." She replied, hen looked over to the Jedi who was still talking with Anakin. She nodded in his direction. "What's up with him and Benny?"

"Difference of opinion."

"Over Anakin and I?"

"Yeah. Especially Anakin- I'm not sure he likes him that much." Willow replied with a lopsided grin. "It's like siblings fighting over a parents affections."

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, Dawn and I…." Buffy trailed off, and then sighed. "God, I miss her. I miss all of them."

"I do, too." Willow replied quietly.

There was a moment of silence between the girls. Then Buffy spoke. "So, did the Council test you, too?"

"I think I kind of shocked them with the light show." Willow replied as they headed towards the ship. "They asked what I could do, I demonstrated some stuff- conjuring fire, levitating…"

"What did you- you levitated Kermit, didn't you?" Buffy suddenly exclaimed, then squealed with delight at Willows nod of affirmation.

"Kind of surprised him, there. I don't think they know what to make of me."

"Well, maybe they'll take you in, too. It may not be the Force, but you could probably learn a lot from them."

"Ooh! Plus, Qui-Gon says that the Jedi archives have so much information in them, there's bound to be a way for us to get home in them!"

Buffy smiled as they walked up the ramp into the Nubian. "We can always hope."

"So," Willow started, glancing sideways at her friend, "What did you say to them?"

"Oh, nothing, just the usual…"

"So you threatened them." Willow stated. Buffy put a hurt look on her face.

"Willow! Really, do you think I'd do something like that…"

* * *

Later on during the flight, while Anakin was in the cockpit learning about the controls, Buffy stood near Willow in the Queen's chamber as she addressed the assembled people. 

"When we land on Naboo, it is my intention to act on this invasion at once. My people have suffered enough."

"When we land, Your Highness" Captain Panaka seethed, anger showing clearly on his face, "the Trade Federation will arrest you and force you to sign their treaty!"

"I agree." Qui-Gon added, nodding thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this."

"The Naboo are going to take back what is ours."

"Well, THAT certainly is a comprehensive plan…" Buffy muttered, but was silenced by Willow's elbow impacting with her midsection. Panaka, however, seemed to share Buffy's feelings.

"There are only twelve of us! Your Highness, we have no army!" the Captain snapped. The Queen's gaze traveled over to the Jedi, who shook his head.

"The Jedi cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness. We can only protect you." Qui-Gon responded to the silent question. Buffy bit back a retort on how effective the Jedi seem to be in battle, much to Willow's relief. Then she had to stifle a moan when the Queen's gaze fell on the next person in line.

"Jar Jar Binks!"

The Gungan stiffened, clearly caught off guard. "Me, Your Highness?"

The Queen nodded in affirmation. "Yes. I have need of your help."

"I got a bombad feeling about this." Buffy said under her breath, earning another elbow from Willow.

* * *

Soon the Nubian had landed next to the swamp on Naboo that led to the Gungans home city. Jar Jar made his way down to the underwater city while the Queen and her entourage waited. And while Anakin found himself quietly looking at Padmè, who had changed from the cumbersome red and orange hooded robes to more functional trousers and tunics, Buffy found herself entertaining some serious doubts about the Queen's plan. 

"Well, at least Anakin found something nice to look at." Buffy commented dryly, before turning to Willow. "I thought you said this was a beautiful planet?"

"The swamps have their own beauty, too, Buffy." Willow calmly replied with a small smile. "But believe me, this is just the warm-up act."

Buffy released a sigh and shook her head. "Even if we get what's bound to be the clumsiest army ever, if Jar Jar is any example, I don't see how we're going to take out the droid army!"

"Yeah. It's almost as ludicrous as a bunch of high school seniors taking on a sixty-foot snake demon and his vampire lackeys at their graduation."

Buffy shot Willow a withering glare, who smiled sweetly in return. "Point taken, Ms. Rosenberg. Still doesn't mean we aren't going to get our asses kicked."

Buffy looked around at the assembled group. He saw Padmè and Anakin talking; judging by the sadness in her eyes, and the worry in Anakin's, she must be telling him that she was going off to war. Her eyes then moved over to the two Jedi, who had remained distant with one another during the flight back to Naboo. Judging by their postures, she could see there was still a little hurt and resentment there, but both were doing what they could to patch things up with each other.

Fathers and sons. Buffy mused. The Slayer looked out at the water, and spotted a dark shape heading towards them. She tensed, ready for an attack, and relaxed only when Jar Jar broke the surface.

"Tis nobody dere! Deys akk gone!" the Gungan exclaimed as he pulled himself out of the swamp and shook off the excess water from his clothes. "Some kind of fight, deys have. Maccaneks, mebbe. Very bombad. Otoh Gunga empty. All Gungans gone. All gone."

"Do you think they have been taken to the camps?" Panaka asked. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"More likely they were wiped out." He said in disgust.

Jar Jar shook his head. "Me no think so. Gungans too smart. Go into hiding. When dey in trouble, go to sacred place. Maccaneks no find them dere."

"Can you take us there, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked. The Gungan sighed.

"Here we go again."

The group traveled through he swamp for some time, guided by Jar Jar. They skirted around the edges of the lake, then proceeded into the forest, the massive trees dwarfing the group as they traveled on. Soon they emerged into a clearing, surrounded by thick-rooted trees and tall marsh grasses. Jar Jar stopped and looked around, sniffing the air. After a moment, he nodded.

"Dissen it." He said, then lifted his bill and made a series of chittering sounds. After a moment Captain Tarpals, head of the Gungan army, emerged in the clearing with a squad of his soldiers, who fanned out and surround the group. Jar Jar waved cheerily.

"Heydey ho, Cap'n Tarpals." He greeted. The Gungan leader sighed in disbelief.

"Binks! Notta gain!"

The guards rounded them all up and led them deeper into the forest, where they entered yet another clearing. This one was again surrounded by thick trees, with pieces of ancient statues depicting Gungan mythological figures littering the ground. On top of a head of one of the figures, that was lying on its side, stood Boss Nass, ruler of the Gungans

"Jar Jar Binks," he intoned, "whadda yous doen back? Yous suppose ta take dese outlanders and no come back! Yous pay good dis time!" The Gungan swiveled his head to look upon the rest of the group. "Who yous bring here ta da Gungan sacred place?"

The Queen took a step forward. "I am Amidala, Queen of the Naboo."

"Naboo!" Boss Nass roared. "No like da Naboo! Yous bring da maccaneks! Dey drive us all out! Yous akk bombad! Yous all die, mebbe!"

Buffy stiffened at that, and moved surreptiously in front of Anakin to protect him. She tensed her muscles and prepared to spring at the first threat that presented itself. The Slayer also noticed the Jedi moving to flank the queen, though they kept their arms at their sides; and Panaka and the rest of the guard looking around nervously, their hands moving slowly towards their blasters. She knew that if a fight broke out, it would most likely be due to them shooting first. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Willow's lips moving subtly, and she felt the magic start to build.

Amidala pressed on, trying to salvage the situation. "We wish to form an alliance with you,.."

"We no form nutten wit da Naboo!" Boss Nass thundered.

Suddenly, Padmè detached herself from the guard and stepped in front of the Queen. Boss Nass peered curiously at the girl.

"Who dis?" he snapped. Padmè straightened.

"I am Queen Amidala. This is Sabè, my decoy, my loyal bodyguard." She added nodding to the woman in the royal robes. "I am sorry for the deception, but given the circumstances, I am sure you can understand."

Anakin was staring at Padmè in shock, as was Buffy. The Jedi looked to be torn between surprise and amusement, though Qui-Gon looked as if he had been expecting this for some time. Buffy's shock gaze swiveled swiftly onto Willow, who smirked.

_You could have warned me,_ she thought, hoping her friend would pick up on her thoughts. She didn't disappoint.

_And what, ruin the surprise?_ Willow replied glibly. _Besides, you of all people should know not to underestimate a strong-willed girl like Padmè._ She chided.

"Although our people do not always agree, Your Honor," Padmè continued, her voice softening, "we have always lived in peace. Until now. The Trade Federation, with its tanks and it 'maccaneks,' has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. The Gungans are in hiding, and the Naboo have been imprisoned in camps. If we do not act quickly, all that we value will be lost forever. I ask you to help us, Your Honor. No, I beg you to help us." She abruptly dropped to one knee and bowed her head, much to the astonishment of both the Naboo and Gungans present. "We are your humble servants, Your Honor. Our fate is in your hands. Please, help us."

One by one, her hand-maidens, Panaka, and the rest of the Naboo dropped to their knees, then the Jedi, Anakin, Buffy, and finally Willow joined them, though Willow did so that she fell just behind Padmè, so she could shield her quickly if needed. For a moment, no one said anything. Then slowly a deep, resounding laughter rumbled from the leader of the Gungans.

"Ho, ho, ho! Me like dis! Dis good! Yous no think yous greater den da Gungans!" Boss Nass storde forward and extended a hand to Padmè. "Yous stand, Queen Amidoll. Yous talk wit me, okay? Mebbe we gonna be friends after all!"

* * *

"Stop smiling." 

"Sorry."

"It wasn't funny."

"Sure it was, from a certain point of view."

"I got your point of view right here… you should have told me!"

"And miss the look on your face? Are you kidding?"

Buffy and Willow were arguing playfully at the edge of the forest while they waited for Captain Panaka to return with his scouting party. The Queen, or as Buffy found herself calling her mentally, 'The Queen formerly known as Handmaiden Padmè', was busy discussing the upcoming fight with Boss Nass. The Jedi were helping the Gungans keep a look out for any incoming Trade Federation forces, and Anakin… well, he had gone off by himself as he tried to process the fact that the girl he had a crush on was, in fact, royalty.

_He sure does know how to pick 'em._ Buffy mused.

"At the very least, you could have told Anakin." Buffy pressed on. "It's a lot to take in that the girl of his dreams is a freaking Queen."

"If it's any consolidation, I think she kind of likes him, too." Willow responded quietly, with a small smile on her face. Buffy couldn't help but chuckle., but she soon turned serious.

"Do you think this plan will work?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Did you really think a bunch of teenagers could take on the Mayor? The odds are slim- I'll admit that. But we've pulled off bigger victories against badder foes. We'll find a way. We always do." The young witch looked off into the horizon and saw the approaching speeders. "They're back."

* * *

"I think we got through without being detected, Your Highness." Panaka was saying as the Slayer and the Witch joined them. 

"What is the situation?" Padmè inquired.

"Most of our people are in the detention camps." Panaka replied. "A few hundred officers and guards have formed an underground movement to resist the invasion. I've brought as many of the leaders as I could find."

"Good." Padmè nodded at Boss Nass. "The Gungans have a larger army than we imagined."

"Very, very bombad!" the Gungan chief rumbled.

Panaka sighed "You'll need it. The Federation army is much larger than we thought, too. And stronger." He shot the Queen a considering look. "I do not think that this is a battle that we can win."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Buffy muttered.

Padmè was undeterred. "I don't intend to win it, Captain. The battle is a diversion. We need the Gungans to draw the droid army away from Theed, so we can infiltrate the palace and capture the Neimoidian viceroy. The Trade Federation cannot function without its head. Neimoidians don't think for themselves. Without the viceroy to command them, they will cease to be a threat." She paused for a moment to let them consider her plan, then she turned to Qui-Gon. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"It is a well-conceived plan." Qui-Gon replied. "It appears to be your best possible move, Your Highness, although there is great risk. Even with the droid army in the field, the viceroy will be well guarded. And many of the Gungans may be killed."

The Gungan leader snorted. "They bombad guns no get through our shields! We ready to fight!"

"We could nock out the droid control ship." Willow suggested. "When we hit the palace, we free as many pilots as we can, and send them to take it out."

"Agreed." Padmè said.

"But if the viceroy should escape, Your Highness," Obi-Wan pointed out, "he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not let the viceroy escape." Padmè retorted. "Everything depends on it. Cut off the head, and the serpent dies. Without the viceroy, the Trade Federations collapses."

"What about us?" Anakin quietly asked Qui-Gon. The Jedi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You two stay close to me, Annie, Buffy. Do as I say, and you'll be safe."

"You're half right." Buffy replied. "Annie, you stick close to Qui-Gon. As for me," she turned her steely gaze on the Jedi, "I need a weapon."

* * *

"Can't I have a lifesaver?" Buffy whined quietly to Qui-Gon as they slunk through the deserted city, avoiding the droid patrols. 

"Lightsaber." The Jedi corrected automatically, momentarily reminding Buffy of Giles. "And we don't carry spares around. Besides, you're not trained in how to use it."

"Yeah, 'cause it's not like I could use one to kick some Jedi's ass-oh, wait…"

"A blaster is a perfectly acceptable weapon for this campaign."

"I don't like guns." Buffy replied emphatically, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "They're…uncivilized."

"Says the girl who used to swing a mace around." Willow quipped, earning her a glare from the Slayer.

"Do you two mind?" Obi-Wan interrupted, "We ARE trying to remain undetected."

Padmè's small force stopped in the shadow of a tall building across from the main hanger in Theed. In the middle of the square was a small droid patrol. Padmè was dressed as a handmaiden, and was surrounded by Willow, Panaka and Eirtaè, a fellow handmaiden. Padmè waited in the shadows of the archway of the building, looking for the signal from the resistance to move. Quietly, the young Queen turned to her sister.

"Rose, the time may come when we will have need of your gifts," she stated. Willow/Rose looked back at her, never flinching, never backing down.

"Then when that time comes, Your Highness, my gifts will be at your disposal." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "You just watch yourself out there."

Padmè gave her a small smile. "You too, Rose. Mom would never forgive me if something happened to you."

The two girls exchanged a brief smile, then Padmè saw what she had been waiting for- a small, blinking light from one of the resistance leaders. Buffy also saw the light, and turned to Anakin.

"When we get in there, you find a nice, safe place to hide away. Got it?"

"But what about you?"

"This is my job, Annie. Trust me- I'll be fine. But only if I know you're safe. Got it?"

"Got it." Anakin replied sullenly.

And with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

The Band rushed into the main hanger of Naboo, blasters firing and lightsabers swinging. As the Jedi deflected bolts back to their owners, Anakin scampered in behind them and ducked behind a large pallet of crates. Buffy came in last, taking aim with her blaster and firing- and missing every single droid she aimed at. 

"God, I HATE guns!" she screamed in frustration. Taking the initiative, she pulled her arm back and then hurled the blaster with all of her considerable strength at the nearest droid. The blaster sailed through the air, knocked the head off the droid, then continued to fly, knocking out two more droids. She then let loose a flying snap kick that took down another droid, landing in a roll and coming up besides another pallet of storage crates. She winced in pain- kicking the droid had damn near broken her ankle. Knowing she couldn't fight the droids hand-to-hand, she searched around frantically for a weapon of some kind- and found it on the pallet next to her- a piece of pipe, about five feet long and two inches thick. It was hollow, but it should stand up to some damage if she used it correctly Silently sending her thanks to Giles and his insistence on teaching her how to use a quarter staff, Buffy grabbed the pipe and rushed back into the battle.

It only took a few more moments to clear the hanger of the droids. Freed pilots frantically scrambled up to their small, twin-engine fighters and took off. One was hit by a tank that had been stationed outside and crashed down into the valley far below. Anakin scrambled into an empty fighter in an attempt to get out of the way, and soon Artoo joined him, pulled into the fighter by its automated systems. With the pilots away, the group started to move towards the main doors that led to the palace.

"Hey, where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"Annie, you stay there!" Qui-Gon shouted. The boy shook his head.

"But I want to go with you!"

"Annie, stay in the cockpit!" Buffy shouted, her hair wild about her face. "Any bad guys come, blast 'em!"

Buffy had been so intent on Anakin, she hadn't even realized the group had stopped until it was almost to late. As it was, she still slammed into the back of Obi-Wan, who in turn was forced into the back of Qui-Gon. The two Jedi gave her a quick glare before turning back to the doors, and Buffy gave a hiss of surprise when she saw what had brought them up short.

A black-cloaked, hooded figure stood in the doorway, blocking their path. Slowly it raised it's head and threw back the hood, revealing his horned head and red-and-black tattooed face. Qui-Gon gave a signal to Padmè, and her and her group rushed to a side exit, leaving the Jedi and Buffy to face the new threat.

The dark warrior dropped his cloak and brought his long-handled lightsaber out in front of him, as if presenting it for inspection. Suddenly, twin red blades erupted from both ends, forming a lethal, dual-bladed weapon. Buffy looked at the weapon and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it looks like _he_ brought a spare…"

**TBC

* * *

**

A little shorter this time, but rest assured I'm already working on the next chapter. Coming up in chapter 7: Duel of the Fates- Buffy/Maul 2. And in Chapter 8: Across the Stars, we return to Sunnydale one more time, see some old friends, and the Council makes it decision. And I believe that will wrap up Episode One.

After that, we got Episode Two: Attack of the Chosen, and Episode Three: I ain't gonna tell you the title! Until then, May the Schwartz be with you!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**RaeAngel:** The answers to your questions are only two chapters away. Until then, hope you enjoyed this installment!

**Holyknight: **Alas, the only one Yoda will train will be Luke. As for Buffy's eventual 'Master', all I'll say is he's one bad mutha…and if you can't figure it out from that, then you need to be schooled, son ;)

**Korrd:** I seriously considered your suggestion, and in fact, I'm now thinking of an interesting story for that. Damn you, now I'll have to put this story on hold to do that one. Darth Vader voice NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO /Darth Vader voice

Just kidding. Hopefully, you'll get a new chapter next week.

**Stcobb:** Uh, I wasn't aware that there WERE 9 season's of Buffy. And lets be clear- Buffy won the fight through sheer, dumb luck- nothing more. She was holding her own at best until Mace started using the Force, and only beat him because of her emerging powers that she still can't control. However, Buffy WILL learn humility, though that will happen mostly off-screen, so to speak. And No, she isn't going to die. I'm not Joss, I don't take some sadistic pleasure from killing off my main cast members. Thanks for the review, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**Allen Pitt:** I wonder if you have any idea how close you are in your reviews? The Sunnydale situation will be explained for the most part in Chapter 8: Across the Stars. As for Willow, her fate will be decided (some might say sealed?) in the very same chapter. And I'm going to throw you a bone- there will possibly be TWO vampires in the SW universe-

In Episode 6.

And finally, I want to point out my authors note- I'm keeping this story as close to cannon as possible, and that includes ALL SEVEN seasons of Buffy, as well as most of the novels. Things will just end up being a bit different is all. Don't worry, it will all become clear in time. Thanks for another great review!

**Queen of the Gypsi's:** Thank you for the kind words, Damia. And it appears that Anakin's last line there was a big hit with everybody! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**w1cked angel:** sigh. Halcyon is NOT an OC, he's an established character in SW cannon. That being said, he and Buffy will NOT be hooking up, though they will become friends. Thanks for the review!

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** You know, I might just take you up on that offer. And just so you know, one of your guesses was right on who was going to show up- and you'll find out in Chapter 8!

**Saint Maverick:** I don't want to get your hopes up, but let me say this- Buffy will fall in love and become engaged, but it is going to happen during the Clone Wars- off screen. Her relationship will be brought up at times in Episode three, and fleshed out even more in the second trilogy. I'm glad you enjoyed Chapter 5, and I hope you like this one, but let me say this- if you liked what you read so far, you ain't seen nothin' yet!

**General Mac:** How's this for ya?

**dp03kf:** Yes, Mace lost, But only by a Fluke. Don't worry, he's sure to get his win back. Someday…

**Just Me:** Thank you again for the praise, though I'll point you up to Saint Maverick's review response if you think this is the best chapter.

Buffy and Windex- lots of mixed opinions on this. Buffy did win, but only by a fluke- the lightsabers died. That, and she was able to use the Force, to a small extent. I don't believe that she is his equal in fighting- yet, at least. But with her coming training, I believe she will become better than him. As for her talk to Qui-Gon: if anybody knows about a lonely life, it would be her. But if you liked that, I hope you LOVED her talk to the Council.

As for the Lightsabers, someone sent in a review that told me that they run on crystal generators, or something. I know there are diagrams up on the net. And I will be continuing this through the original trilogy, and that's all I'm saying on that at the moment.

Thanks for another great review! Keep them coming!

**Janetria:** I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Cycloneozgir**l: Remember, just because I may or may not kill him, doesn't mean he couldn't still sit with Buffy and Giles one day And be thankful- I was planning on cutting this chapter off at a point that left his fate as a true cliffhanger. Instead, you get the whole, gory truth in one sitting! Thanks for the review!

**Lucander:** Me thinks that someone has been reading the New Jedi Order series. As I have just started on that, and haven't read 'The Unifying Force', could you please elaborate on the current Force theory? Because after getting your review, I'm seriously considering it.

**Marz1:** The truth behind Buffy's new powers will be revealed in Chapter 8. As for Willow, as they used to say, announcer voice TUNE INTO NOTRO TO FIND OUT/announcer voice

**can-i-help:** Eh, it's the dame thing as a battery, in the long run. Though I did get the analogy wrong- I didn't mean to say the batteries dies, I meant to say they overloaded and shorted out. Anyway, thanks for the review, the praise, and the criticisms- I enjoyed them all. And thanks for the tips on the lightsabers- I knew about the crystals, but I was still unclear as to the power source. Ah, well. I'll have to call it writers creative licensing, I suppose…

Next chapter coming real soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Duel of the Fates

**Chapter 7**

**Duel of the Fates**

**Disclaimer- The Usual: Star Wars is owned by Lucas, Buffy is owned by Wheedon, and my soul is owned by my creditors, so don't even bother suing me.

* * *

**

Padmè ran with her small group towards the side exit, but came up short when three destroyer droids rolled into the room from behind the door and unfurled themselves, then let loose with blaster fire. The queen quickly ducked behind a pillar and returned fire, which was deflected by the droids shields.

"ROSE!" she yelled to her sister, who was a pillar behind her. "Can you take these droids out?"

Before Willow could answers, the first droid was blasted away by twin beams of green energy. Padmè looked behind her, and saw the damndest thing- Annie in a fighter, letting loose with the ships blaster cannons and clearing the way for them. Then, much to her chagrin, the fighter shot forward and out of the bay. Putting her worry for the young boy aside, she let out a rallying cry and led her troops through the door towards the palace.

* * *

Buffy, however, had not noticed her brothers rather spectacular departure. "You guys go with the Queen. I got horn-boy here." And with that, much to the Jedi's chagrin, the Slayer charged forward. Ignoring Qui-Gon's shouts for her to stop, she swung her makeshift staff over her head and brought it down with all of her strength at the demon's head-

And the Sith warrior sliced it cleanly in two with his dual-bladed lightsaber. Then taking advantage of her shock, she thrust out his palm, sending a powerful Force wave hurtling at the Slayer. The blast sent Buffy sailing clear across the hanger, where she impacted against the far wall. Her head cracked against the wall, and she slid down to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Padmè and her group to reach the main palace. They moved quietly and cautiously through the hallways, moving inwards towards the throne room. They didn't get far before an entire patrol of droids rounded the corner and opened fire.

"Take cover!" Padmè yelled, ducking behind a pillar and returning fire. Willow took up position beside her and fired her weapon as well, scoring several quick hits. But the droids kept coming in endless waves, and the Queen grew aggravated.

"Captain!" she yelled across the hall to Panaka, "We don't have time for this!"

The captain nodded, then turned his blaster on the tall window beside him and opened up, blasting it out. Everyone climbed out on the edge of the window and attached grapple lines to their guns, then fired them, sending the climbing lines straight up to he under hang of the roof. They then activated the ascension mechanism and rose off the ledge, landing just outside the top floor of the palace, and a moment later, they were inside, racing once more to the throne room.

"We're almost there!" Rose shouted, but then was forced to skid to a stop when two Destroyer droids rounded the corner ahead of her and instantly switched to attack mode. Rose spun around, but found two more Destroyers blocking the hall.

"They're not just droids, they're transformers…" Rose murmured, raising her weapon and quickly going through the spells she knew for one to use. Padmè's voice brought her up short, though.

"Throw down your weapons," the Queen ordered, "They win this round."

"But, Your Majesty, we can't-"

"Captain," Padmè repeated, her voice like steel, "I said to throw down your weapons."

Panaka looked at her as if she had lost her mind, then dejectedly threw his weapon to the ground. The rest of the soldiers and hand-maidens followed suit. As they did that, Padmè glanced at Rose and nodded; the red-head returned the nod then briefly closed her eyes. As the droids rounded them up, Padmè looked to Panaka.

"Have faith, Captain," was all she said to the bewildered head of the security as the droids took them captive.

* * *

Buffy lay slumped on the floor. The two Jedi and the Sith had moved into the massive power transfer room off of the main hanger; Anakin had joined the battle over Naboo, desperately putting his considerable flying talents to the test in an effort to help destroy the droid control ship. The Queen and her attack group were making their way to the throne room. And Buffy lay, slumped on the floor. After a few moments, she stirred and strained to sit up. Rolling over onto all fours, she struggled to pull herself into a sitting position-

_FLASH_

_Qui-Gon and the Sith were fighting in a round room, a large, endless shaft in the middle, and blocked off from the power distribution plant by a long corridor with five glowing containment fields. Obi-Wan was stuck behind the final field, waiting for it to drop, as his Master valiantly fought the Sith. But Qui-Gon was desperately over matched; his years of experience nothing against the raw fury of the demon warrior. Their blades crashed against each other, until finally the Sith, Darth Maul, Buffy knew instinctively, pushed the Jedi's blade up and away, butted him in the face with the handle of his lightsaber, then spun around and buried the bottom blade of the lightsaber deep into the Jedi Masters gut as his Padawan screamed…_

_NOOOOOOOO!_

_FLASH_

Buffy gasped and staggered to her feet. She briefly leaned against the wall and shook her head.

What in the frilly heck was that? She thought to herself, before the icy cold reality filled her.

Qui-Gon was going to die.

The Powers that Be a pain in her ass must have given her a heads up or something, but she knew that what she had seen was real. If she didn't go help, Qui-Gon would die.

Without a second thought, Buffy raced across the now-deserted hangar. For a moment, she wondered where Anakin was, but that though, along with all rational thought, were pushed from her mind when she entered the cavernous Power distribution plant. She reeled with vertigo as she caught a glimpse of the endless drop below her; then she reeled again as she saw the multiple levels of catwalks above her. Her mind shutting down, Buffy collapsed against the doorway, curling up into a ball and rocking herself while silently saying "No, no, no….."

* * *

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako stood with four other members of the Trade Federation Occupation Council as the Queen, Captain Panaka, half a dozen of his troops, and one of the Queen's handmaidens were marched into the throne room.

"Your Highness." Gunray greeted as the Queen was led to him.

"Viceroy." She returned coldly.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. The rabble army you sent against us south of the city has been crushed. The Jedi are being dealt with elsewhere. And you are my captive." The Viceroy said in a smug voice. Padmè raised an eyebrow.

"Am I?" she asked quietly. Her tone unnerved the Viceroy; there was a challenge in her voice, as if she was daring him to call her on her unspoken challenge.

"Yes, you are." Gunray continued, pressing ahead in his threats. "IT is time for you to put an end to the pointless debate you instigated in the Republic Senate. Sign the treaty now."

A sudden commotion outside the room caught everyone's attention, as suddenly several Naboo soldiers appeared, led by-

The Queen?

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy!" the second Queen shouted, firing her blaster and taking down a droid. Gunray was astounded- a second Queen! He wheeled around to six of the Destroyers. "You six, after her!" he yelled. "Bring her to me!" He gestured at Padmè, standing quietly by the throne. "This one's a decoy!"

The Six Destroyers moved out into the hall after the retreating form of the Queen, leaving just four to guard the rest. As soon as they were out, Padmè looked at Rose and nodded.

Rose raised her arms, her palms facing outward and pointing to two of the droids. Her eyes darkened till they were pitch black, and her voice lowered.

"_Tempestas of dea , nisi vestri rabies!"_ she intoned. Steams of mystical energy flowed thoruh her, emerging from her fingers and lashing out at the droids, destroying them utterly. The mystical lightning then flew on to the two remaining droids, destroying them as well. Rose then gestured at each door in turn, causing them to slam shut. Then she turned her gaze, both beautiful and terrible, onto the Viceroy and his companion.

"_Vincire!" _

A band of green energy formed around the two, freezing them in place. Rose smiled grimly.

"It is done, Your Highness."

Padmè nodded. "Thank you, my sister." She then turned her attention onto Gunray. "Now, viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty…"

* * *

_Dammit, Buffy! You're a Slayer!_

The thought came unbidden into her mind, and it slowly pulled her back into reality. There was something she had to do…

The containment room. Qui-Gon and Maul. Qui-Gon getting killed…

_NO!_

_Suck it up, Slayer. Besides, it's not like a portal's going to open up and drop you into hell again, Buffy._

Slowly, so slowly, Buffy drew herself up until she was standing once again. Her eyes still closed, she took a deep, calming breath, and opened them. Looking around, she instinctively spotted the catwalk she need to get to reach the containment room, and moaned. Even with her Slayer abilities, it was to high…

Buffy cleared her mind. If she didn't try, Qui-Gon would die. Buffy giggled to herself at the rhyme she made, then shook it off. Taking a deep breath, Buffy concentrated on reaching the catwalk, in putting everything she had into the leap…

It was then that she really felt it around her. The Force, so alive and energizing and aware and it was around her an _in _her...

Buffy leapt, placing her trust in her abilities and the Force.

And she nailed the landing.

Not even pausing to congratulate herself, Buffy took off at a sprint, racing towards the containment room. She spotted the Jedi then. Obi-Wan was about 10 feet ahead of her, but Qui-Gon and Darth Maul were already in the containment corridor. Buffy picked up the pace, but by the time she reached them, Qui-Gon and Maul were already in the containment room, with Obi-Wan right behind the last containment field. Buffy slid to a stop just as the last containment filed activated, and watched in horror as her vision came true.

It was frustrating- a Slayer was supposed to protect people, but here she was, helplessly cut off from the one person, she felt, she was meant to help in this universe. She watched as Maul attacked relentlessly, never backing down, never giving Qui-Gon a chance, never a chance…

And there it was. Shut of the blade upward, blow to the face from the handle, the spin, the reverse thrust, the blade buried in the Jedi Masters gut, the Padawan's anguished scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

As Obi-Wan stared in shock at the body of his fallen Master, Buffy stared at the smirking face of his killer, and for one brief moment, felt true HATE. The rage she felt at Maul; the pain he had caused her and her new friends, the injustice of her imprisonment, her ENSLAVEMENT, the torture she had endured…

She felt the hate, the rage. She felt the POWER it gave her. For one, brief instant, she thought of using it, of taking that power and striking down the monster in front of her, she thought how good it would feel to take his life in her hands and crush it…

Visions of Faith, of her loosing herself to the blood lust, filled her mind. Visions of Angelus, who thrived on hate and pain, of the Master, The Mayor… They were all filled with hate, and they used it, to devastating results.

_I will NOT become like them._ Buffy thought. She let go of her hate, of her anger, and instead concentrated on the situation at hand. Maul was evil. He would kill Obi-Wan, then go after her, Anakin, Padmè, Willow…he needed to be stopped.

The containment fields dropped.

And now was her chance.

Buffy sprinted through the corridor. Obi-Wan was already facing off against Maul, their lightsabers clashing against each other so rapidly that no human eye could follow them. Just a few more feet, and she'd be in the room. Together, her and Obi-Wan could take him-

Just as she stepped into the room, the first containment field activated.

Buffy felt a searing, white hot pain shoot down her back as the field came to life just as she passed through. The pain was so intense, it block everything else out of her mind. She stumbled forward and collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. The distraction of her entrance was all Darth Maul needed to catch Obi-Wan unprepared, and the Sith sent a Force blast at the Jedi that through him over the edge of the exhaust vent. Buffy turned her head and saw that Ben had managed to grab onto a sensor node, and was desperately hanging on for dear life. Maul left him dangling and walked over to Buffy, straddling the Slayer. He raised his lightsaber, which had been cut in half by Obi-Wan.

"Time for you to die, little girl." He growled, as he brought the lightsaber down on Buffy.

* * *

With a snarl, Darth Maul brought his remaining red blade down at Buffy's head with all of his might. Buffy reached out towards Obi-Wan-

And his lightsaber leapt into her hand.

In an instant, she activated the blue blade and brought it across her face, blocking the Sith's blade and causing him to gape in surprise. Taking advantage of his confusion, she kicked her leg up into the Sith's back, sending him sprawling over her head. The Sith rolled and came up to his feet in an instant, spinning around to face Buffy as she kicked up. She turned to face him and brought the lightsaber up to a mid guard position, eyeing the Sith critically.

"Your first words, and that was it! Lame!"

"Jedi!" Maul hissed angrily. Buffy shook her head.

"No. I'm the Slayer, you're the slayee." She held out her left hand, palm up, and motioned with her fingers. "You want some? Come get some."

Maul rushed the Slayer then, his single blade slicing through the air before impacting on Buffy's blue blade. They treaded blows, back and forth, as fast as he and Obi-Wan had, faster, even. Maul brought the blade around at her head, and Buffy blocked it, pushing his blade down before bringing hers back up, nearly slicing his chin. Maul quickly backed up and spun away, but Buffy managed to bring her blade swiftly down, scorching his back. Maul hissed in pain and spun around again, bringing his lightsaber back up. Buffy smirked.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Obi-Wan heard the fight going on above him, and he desperately fought to get out of the pit.

Calm yourself, Obi-Wan, he thought to himself. You must not give in to your fear.

Letting his emotions drain out of him, Obi-Wan concentrated on the moment, letting the Force fill him. Gripping the sensor node tightly, bracing his feet against the slick walls of the exhaust tube, Obi-Wan pushed and pulled at the same time-

And leapt out of the pit, landing just a few feet from his fallen master, and just across the way from the two combatants. And what he saw astounded him.

He had witnessed the ending to Buffy's fight against Mace, and her accidental use of the Force. At that time, he had realized that perhaps she had some potential, but at this moment, he SAW her potential. It was in the way she moved, effortlessly blocking and parrying Darth Mauls swings and thrusts. He saw a fluidity in her motions that could only be brought about by the Force, and he saw that, at least on a subconsience level, she had some mastery over it.

And then he saw it. Buffy's eyes flickered to his for just a moment, but that was all it took to convey her intentions. As she pressed her attack against him, Obi-Wan summoned his Masters lightsaber to his hand.

Buffy pressed her attack, backing Maul towards a waiting Obi-Wan. Fast and furious were her strokes now, and it was everything Maul could do to keep deflecting them. Down, up, across- she varied the pattern to her strikes, never giving him a clue as to where she would strike next. Another swing brought the red blade up to defend Maul's head, and put the lightsaber in the exact position Buffy wanted it. And then, for the second time that week, Buffy brought her blue blade down, using every ounce of her Slayer strength, and even pouring some of the Force into it. Her blue blade crashed against the red so violently, that it would have driven both blades deep into the Zabrak's skull, had not the same results occurred that had happened in her duel with Master Windu. The backlash of energy into the crystal was so great, this time it didn't short the saber's power generator out-

It destroyed them.

Both of them.

Violently.

The blades snapped out of existence at the same instance the hilts of the sabers exploded. Buffy yelled in pain as the energy released in the explosion burned her hands, and the exploding metal of the hilt was driven into them. Maul cried out in similar pain, and turned away from the Slayer, in order to gain some distance and try to recover-

And at that moment, Obi-Wan activated Qui-Gon's lightsaber and swung around, sweeping the green blade out in a wide arc that caught the Sith Lord across the waist. Surprise flickered across the Sith's face- _Wasn't he supposed to be dead? _– but it only lasted a moment as both halves of the Sith Warrior fell into the exhaust pit, falling silently down into the darkness below.

"Goodnight, Irene." Buffy muttered, then looked down at the fallen form of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan had already raced to his side.

"Master!" he whispered, tears falling from his eyes. Buffy moved to his side and knelt besides him.

"Too late, my young Padawan."

"No!"

"Now you must be ready, whether the Council thinks you are or not." Qui-Gon rasped. "You must be the teacher. Obi-Wan, promise me you will train the boy."

Obi-Wan nodded at once, eager to ease his Master's pain. "Yes, Master."

Qui-Gon's eyes moved to Buffy's whose were also clouded in pain.

"I'm sorry, Qui-Gon. I couldn't get here in time. I couldn't save you…"

"You did what you could, Buffy. You would make a fine Jedi." His eyes moved back to Obi-Wan. "The boy is the Chosen One. He will bring balance to the Force. Train him well…" with that, the Jedi let out a shuddering breath, the breathed no more.

Obi-Wan hugged the body of his Master close to his chest, crying softly. "Master…" he repeated over and over. Buffy felt all of the pain and exhaustion finally overtake her, and as Obi-Wan cried over his Master, Buffy slid down to the floor into blissful unconsciousness.

**To Be Concluded…

* * *

**

**Ch 7 review responses:**

A/N: I really wish I would have left off at Buffy's vision last chapter. Ah, well. You know what they say about hindsight…

Okay, everybody STOP WHJAT YOU ARE DOING! Well, read these responses, then go and read Miss Snuffles 'One Prick to Bleed', one of the best pure Star War's crossover I have ever read. Excellent writing, excellent story, excellent everything- go and read this story! NOW!

Also, go and read "Changing the Death Toll", a rather interesting and well-written Buffy/Stargate/SW crossover on TTH from PaBurke. Really interesting story so far...

And finally, I'm officially TWO CHAPTER AHEAD! That's right kids- I've started on Episode 2, so expect to see the first chapter in two weeks, and expect to see the final chapter of Episode 1 next week.

**Azraeos:** It only gets better from here!

**Cycloneozgirl:** Well, I guess you didn't like this chapter much ;) Just remember, even though he is dead, it doesn't mean his story is over… And for the record, Obi-Wan will be training Anakin, and Buffy will be trained by…

**SunflowerLynx: **Oh, so very close… but you forgot how high up they were, and Buffy's fear of heights- SEE! Everything is connected!

**Just Me:** At the moment, I'm aiming for weekly updates. What can I say? All of you have inspired me! 90 REVIEWS! Holy $&#!

Buffy's fate is decided next chapter. I will tell you that she will be trained, and that she will have a definite impact on Anakin over the years. As for her upcoming romance… No, it won't be a Jedi. Yes, it will be a Corellian. And no, it wont be the one you're thinking of, not exactly… For any more info on Buffy's love life, you are going to have to wait until the opening Chapter of Episode 3.

As for her battle with Mace and the lightsabers- it was a fluke that she won, BECAUSE she overtaxed the lightsabers. On the flipside, Buffy won her fight with Maul because she knew exactly what would happen. Thanks for the review!

**RaeAngel:** I've read your story. An interesting premise, and it has a lot of promise, though I'm not sure how I feel about the mental link (Or Anakin falling for Buffy, especially after he got married to Padmè). But other than that, I'm keeping an eye out for more chapters. Oh, and I guess you didn't like this chapter, either :)

**w1cked angel:** That's the one thing about Buffy that I don't really want to loose- her sarcastic edge. Glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this one was up to snuff.

**Oberon:** Thanks for the input! While I will be staying fairly close to cannon, I wil be deviating more and more as I progress. For instance- in Episode 2, I plan to concentrate more on Buffy and Willow, while still keeping Anakin and Padmè in the background as the secondaries. And when I get to the Original Trilogy, things will be going WAY off course (though I will stick to the basic stories of each movie). Thanks for the review, always glad to hear some creative criticisms.

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: **Poor Buffy never even realized that Anakin went into battle, though I'm sure she's going to be put out once she hears about it! And sorry about Qui-Gon, but you know what they say…

At least, I hope you know. 'Cause I have no freakin' clue.

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** Thank you for the praise on my story, as always. Sorry about Qui…Ah, who am I kidding? I'm glad he's dead Bwahahaha! Mine is an evil laugh, now DIE!

Ahem.

Anyways, Jericho, I heard, is only taking a few months off to tour, and I think it will do him some good. I hate to see him leave, as he was a favorite of mine, but that just means when he gets back, he'll be better than ever. Though after hearing Fozzy, I hope it's sooner…

Buffy gets her Master next chapter. And I'll probably shot you an e-mail after Raw on Monday to shoot the breeze. As always, thanks for the review!

**Marz1:** Well, at least she got to fry some of the droid army. And right now, Willow is just sticking with what she knows, though you have to figure she's going to start experimenting…

Not like that, you sick freak!

As for Buffy and her accuracy, I just thought it was funny that she could hit a Vampire with a crossbow at 600 yeards, but could hit a droid with a blaster 5 feet in front of her. Thanks for the review!

**Stcobb: **I think that Buffy learned that lesson this chapter- for all of her power (and advanced warning), she still couldn't save Qui-Gon. And rest assured, she will learn even more humility by the end of the first trilogy. Thanks for the review!

**Just Me Prime:** Loved it so much, you reviewed it twice, eh? Glad you liked Buffy's chat with the Council- she didn't take any crap from the Watcher's Council, why would she from a bunch of super-guys? Thanks for the review!

**X-Spider:** Heh. You have no idea…

**Panther28:** This is actually the fastest I've ever completed a story. It blows my mind. And I will be posting each episode as it's own story, to make it less confusing.

**manticore-gurl071134:** Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!

**Korrd:** I've been thinking some more about it, and now I'm considering writing it as a one-shot. Could be interesting… As for Buffy characters showing up, Dawn will show up next chapter in a way…), as will the rest of the Scoobies. Thanks for the review!

**General Mac:** Here you go!

**Darklight: **And here you go!

**sweetypie15:** Your welcome. And thanks for the praise!

**Saint Maverick:** Thank you, Mr. Buffer! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Lucy: **Sorry. Never liked dogs that much anyways…

Comming next week- Chapter 8: Across the Stars- Buffy visits Dawn one last time, her fate is decided, and Episode I comes to an end...


	8. Chapter 8: Across the Stars

**Chapter 8**

**Across the Stars**

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Nothing. Nadda. Special thanks to George, for Star Wars; Joss, for Buffy; and Terry Brooks, for writing he novel of the first Episode.

* * *

**

Buffy awoke, lying on the cool dark ground. Groaning in pain, Buffy staggered to her feet. She looked down on herself, then gasped again, this time in surprise- all of her injuries appeared to have been healed, and she was dressed in a flowing white gown. Looking around, she saw that she was on a street- where exactly, she couldn't tell, as it was completely enshrouded in fog.

"Where the hell…"

"Not quite, Blondie."

Buffy whirled around, instantly slipping into a fighting stance as a man appeared out of the fog. The man raised his hands, showing that he was unarmed.

"Easy there, Blondie. I'm not here to hurt yea."

Buffy stared at the man, a memory trying to break through in her mind. She recognized the man- a chiseled face, short, dark hair, and piercing blue eyes, dressed in the gaudiest clothes she had ever seen…

"I know you… you're…" she started, then trailed off, desperately searching for his name. The man smiled a rather roguish smile at her.

"Doyle." He supplied. "We met briefly when you came to visit Angel in L.A. I also saw you in a vision, but that's another story."

"But, you died!" Buffy exclaimed, then realizing what she had just said, and what it implied, her breath hitched. "Am I dead?"

"You?" Doyle said incredulously, then shook his head. "No, nae yet. And nae for a long time. I'm just here to give you a message, from the Powers that Be."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the Irishman. "Why you?"

"Because they wanted to explain some thing to yea, but they wanted to do it in private. Plus, the guy they were gonna send wouldn't do it- something about not wanting ta wear his ribcage for a hat."

"Guess Whistler was smarter than he dressed." Buffy quipped, then turned serious. "So, what did they want to tell me?"

"All right kid, here's the story. The Powers that Be can't send you home. They have very little real power in this universe, and even though they want to send you back, if only ta reward yea for everything yea've done, they canne do it. The only thing they can do is give you a fighting chance in this universe- you see where I'm going with this?"

Buffy thought back to the last few days, and all of the strange things she had done- fighting against Windu, Maul, using the Force, the vision of Qui-Gon…

"They made me a Jedi?" she ventured, more certain of that fact then her voice carried. Doyle nodded. "Can they really do that?" she asked, and the Irishman chuckled.

"Actually, midi-chlorians are in every living being, in every universe and dimension, just usually in such small numbers that it doesn't make a difference. There rare people on Earth who have moderately high counts, and can do wondrous things…"

"Like witches?" Buffy asked hopefully, then frowned when Doyle shook his head.

"Nae, witches rely on magic. Anyhoo, the Powers were able to jump start your midi-chlorian thingies, and the next thing you know, you're powered up faster than if you'd had a pint of Guinness."

"And the vision?"

"Consider it an extension of your Slayer powers." Doyle responded carefully. "You're still a Slayer- there's no changing that. But you're recent-changes- have affected your powers in certain ways. Visions are a part of the Slayer package. They also come with studying the Force. You'll learn how to use them to your advantage. Buffy…" he started, then trailed off for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he continued. "Magic doesn't exist in this dimension, and the Power's that Be cannae send yea home, but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to find a way yourself. Don't give up hope, Buffy. And in the mean time," he finished, gesturing to the end of the street, where the fog had! started to lift, "The Powers wanted to grant you one last favor. A real chance to say goodbye."

Buffy's face screwed up in confusion, but when she looked to the end of the street, she gasped.

It was her house.

"They won't see yea." Doyle told her as she stared longingly at her house. Only one person in there will. Go- tell her goodbye, one final time."

* * *

Buffy silently walked up the steps onto the front porch of her house. Gingerly, she reached out and touched toe door handle, then turned. The door swung silently open, and Buffy walked into her house; possibly for the last time. Stepping inside, she looked around quietly.

Xander sat on the couch, his arm around Anya, whose head rested on his shoulder, Buffy saw it was wrapped in bandages Next to them sat Giles, who held a sobbing Tara in his arms, quietly whispering words of comfort to the near-inconsolable girl. Buffy could only guess how she felt- driven insane by Glory, finally given her sanity back by Willow, reunited with her soul-mate, only to loose her once more mere minutes later. She wished that she could tell her that Willow was okay, that they were searching for a way home, but she knew that was impossible. Only one would hear her tonight.

She looked around for her sister, but didn't see her anywhere. For a brief moment, she was afraid that Dawn had run away, but she dismissed that notion- why would the Powers tell her that she would see her sister one last time, only to pull a bit-and-switch?

Thudding footsteps coming down the stairs caught her attention, and she turned around to see Spike descending the stairs, pulling on his long, leather duster. Giles noticed and stood, then quickly walked over to the door where Spike was waiting.

"Spike! Where do you think you're going?"

The blond vampire turned to face the former Watcher and looked him straight in the eye.

"I promised Buffy I'd look after Dawn, Rupert." He stated, pain of the loss of Buffy evident in his voice. "But I can't, not yet. I've some things to do, and when I get back, I intend to honor my promise."

Buffy looked at the two curiously, wondering both what Spike was talking about, and what Giles was going to do. After a few moments of staring, Giles sighed, then pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Very well, Spike." He relented. "But do come back soon. I don't know why, but Dawn seems to be rather attached to you. And to loose yet another person-"

"When she asks tomorrow, tell her I'll be back in a month, two tops." Spike pulled out a fag and lit it up. "I got to go." He said, then turned and opened the door, and walked out of the house into the night. Giles sighed once more and closed the door behind him. Buffy watched as he walked back into the living room, then turned her gaze up the staircase.

Slowly, the Slayer ascended the staircase to the second floor of her house, then turned down the hall and headed towards her sister's room. Reaching the door, she quietly opened it and stepped inside.

Dawn was sitting on her windowsill, her knees pressed up into her chest, looking out the window to the night sky. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, and every now and then she gave a small sob. Buffy's heart broke seeing her sister looking so sad. For a few moments, she merely observed her sister, memorizing every detail and burning it into her mind.

After all, it could be the last time she ever saw her.

Finally, when she could take the silence no longer, she spoke.

"Quite the view, huh?"

Dawn's head whipped around, and her jaw dropped in shock as she took in her sister standing in the middle of her room.

"Buffy?" she whispered, disbelieving what she was seeing. Tentatively, she walked forward, reaching out with her hand, hoping against hope…

Her hand touched Buffy's cheek.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried, wrapping her arms around her sister, hugging her with all the strength she had. Buffy returned the hug, with only slightly less strength on her part.

"Oh, god…Dawnie…." Buffy sobbed, holding her sister tight.

"Buffy, I thought I'd never... I thought you were…"

"I'm not dead, Dawnie." Buffy said softly, pulling away slightly and cupping her sister's face in her hand. "Neither is Willow. We're both alive…"

"But not here." Dawn finished quietly, realization dawning. "You're not really here, are you?"

Buffy shook her head sadly, and stroked Dawns hair. "No, sweetie. I'm not."

"This is a dream?"

Buffy nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "But I'm really here, in your dream, Dawn. A gift from the Powers They wanted me to be able to see you one more time." Buffy avoided using the word 'last'; Dawn didn't need to get any more upset tonight. "I don't have a lot of time, though, so I need you to listen to me."

"Willow and I, we're all right. We're trapped in another dimension, one without magic, so there is no magical resources when can turn to too look for a way home. But there are other resources, and we're going to find them. And we'll be coming home, I promise.

"Tell Tara that Willow is alright, and that she's always thinking of her. Promise me you'll tell her."

"I promise." Dawn sobbed, drawing closer to her sister once more and hugging her with all of her might.

"And Dawn, don't worry about Spike. He had to take care of some stuff, but he'll be back soon. He'll look after you; they all will. He hasn't abandoned you- he never will." Buffy let out a small sob. "Oh god, Dawn… I don't want to leave you again…"

"Then don't!" Dawn cried. "Stay here!"

"I can't!" Buffy sobbed. "I wish I could, but all I can do is tell you this- I meant what I said on the catwalk, Dawn. You need to be brave, now more than ever. You need to help keep everybody together." Buffy suddenly looked up and around, a frantic look on her face. "NO! Damnit, I'm not ready to go yet!"

"Buffy!" Dawn cried. "Please, don't leave me again!"

Buffy sighed, resigned to what was coming. She leaned in and gently kissed Dawn on her forehead. "I'll always be with you, Dawn, here," she pointed to her heart, "and here." She finished, touching her head. "Never forget that I love you. Live, Dawn." Buffy said, as she started to fade away, "Live, for me…"

"Buffy!"

* * *

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed, snapping awake from where she had fallen asleep on her windowsill. She frantically looked around for her sister-

And found nothing.

Dawn stumbled over to her bed and sank down on it, quietly sobbing. That was how Tara found her a few moments later as the blond witch came into her room.

"Sweetie?" she asked the girl softly, "Are you okay?"

Dawn looked up at Tara; the witch saw the tears streaming down her face. Instantly Tara went to Dawn, sitting down next to her and wrapping her in a motherly hug.

"I know the words seem hollow, Dawn, but it's going to be…"

"I saw Buffy."

Dawn's words brought Tara up short. W-what?"

"I had a dream. Buffy came to me- said it was a gift from the Powers."

Tara wanted to dismiss Dawn's dream as just that- a dream, with no basis in reality. But something in her told her that Dawn's dream was more than that. "What did she say?"

"That they were alive, and safe. And that Willow thinks of you all of the time, and that they're looking for a way home." Dawn's eye's narrowed. "And if they can't find a way, I will." She whispered to herself, but Tara didn't hear her. Tears had started to stream down Tara's face at the mention of her love. She pulled Dawn in for another hug, and that was how they stayed- two women grieving for the loved ones they had lost- until they fell asleep.

* * *

"Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes snapped open, and soon the blurred surrounding came into focus. She was lying in a bed in the palace infirmary. She felt the bandages wrapped around her chest and hands, protecting the burns on her back from the laser containment field and the exploded lightsaber respectively. There was a bandage on her head, covering up where her head had impacted against the wall of the hanger. She felt the soreness in her muscles, as result of them being put to use in a way they hadn't in far to long. And she felt the tears as they started to run down her face, a result of seeing her sister for one last time.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned her head towards the source of the voice, and saw Anakin, standing right beside her bead, a worried look in his young face.

"Buffy? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Buffy looked at her brother for a moment, numerous emotions coursing through her. Finally becoming too much, Buffy did the only thing she could do. She let out a small sob, which led to more sobs. Buffy cried- for the life she lost, for the sister she would never see again. As Buffy cried, Anakin crawled into the bad and wrapped his small arms around his sister, trying to do anything to comfort the sobbing girl.

And in the darkened doorway of the infirmary, two figures watched the siblings with interest.

* * *

It was two days after the battle for Naboo, and tomorrow was the day that a planet-wide celebration was to be held, headed up by a parade and presentation in front of the palace. Those who had fought for the planet were to be recognized, and a lasting truce with the Gungans was to be solidified.

And Buffy wanted no part of it.

She sat on the roof of the palace, looking out over the city as the people started milling about, preparing the streets for the parade tomorrow. In about an hour, though, there was to be a funeral for Qui-Gon. The Jedi Council had come to Naboo from Coruscant, as had the newly named Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

Buffy wasn't particularly thrilled with that.

She knew that in a few hours, she would be going to the funeral of the man she had failed to save. In the meantime, she chose to find a quiet place to organize her thoughts, which were many and jumbled.

"This is the last place I expected to find you."

So much for a quiet place to think…

"My fear of heights cost Qui-Gon his life, so I decided enough was enough. No better way to get rid of your fears, than to face them head on."

"Anakin tells us you're afraid of hospitals, as well."

Buffy let out a long-suffering sigh. "One at a time, Barney. One at a time."

Mace Windu stepped out onto the roof from the high, open window of the palace. "You didn't cause Qui-Gon's death."

'If I hadn't choked, I would have got there in time to save him."

"You don't know that."

"I saw it happen." Buffy responded, and Mace raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I got a vision of what happened. If I hadn't choked, I would have got there in time to stop it."

Mace was silent for a moment, digesting this new bit of information. Now, more than ever, he was certain that the decision the Council had made was the correct one, despite the reservations of Master Yoda. He decided it was time for her to hear what he had to say.

"The Council has made its decision."

Buffy gave a small, knowing smile. "So, who's going to train Annie?"

Mace gave the girl a piercing look. "So certain we're going to train him, are you?"

Buffy sighed, and returned Mace's gaze with one of her own. "Cut the crap, Windex. You and I both know what you came to tell me. So, who's training him?"

Mace decided to be forward with the girl, lest he incite her ire again. "Obi-Wan will train your brother."

There was a pause as Buffy mulled this over. "Is that allowed?" she finally asked, confusion evident on her voice.

"After Obi-Wan's performance against the Sith Lord, the Council has bestowed upon him the rank of Jedi Knight. It is now his duty, and privilege, to take on a Padawan of his own. Anakin will be that Padawan." He paused for a moment. "It has also been decided that you shall be trained as well."

Buffy chuckled. She had been expecting this, and while part of her bristled that they would presume to tell her what to do, a larger part realized that this was her new destiny and, even more, an opportunity that she could not pass up. "Really?" she said coyly. "So tell me, Windex, what sorry schmuck drew the short straw and has to- it's going to be you, isn't it?" she finished with a sigh as she saw the look of smugness on Windu's face.

"Indeed I will, my not-so-young Padawan." Mace replied with a small smirk. Buffy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh my god. You? Making jokes?" she shook her head in mock sorrow. "I must have broken something loose up there when I rattled your brains."

Mace let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, then turned serious. "The Council discussed this at length, Buffy. Your age is an issue, as is the anger and pain I sense in you. And yet, when you had the opportunity to use them against the Sith lord, you did not. That shows a strength of character that a Jedi needs to survive in this galaxy. Add to that the training you received from your world, and the trials you faced as the Slayer…" Mace looked dead into her eyes, "I believe you will become a great Jedi. Though I warn you- it may take some time for me to fully train you."

Buffy ignored the last part of his statement, instead focusing on the real reason behind her new appointment. "Plus, I can keep an eye on Anakin." Buffy reasoned out. "that's the big reason, isn't it? To keep your 'Prophecy Boy' in check?"

Mace nodded. "The bo- Anakin's," he corrected quickly, "his future is clouded. Too many unknowns, and his feelings are conflicted due to the loss of both his mother, and now Qui-Gon. We believe that, with you by his side, it will help bring some-stability- to Anakin."

"Why is he so important to you? What is this prophecy, anyway?"

"The prophecy has been in the archives of the Jedi for a millennia. It basically speaks of one who will bring balance to the Force. All the signs point towards Anakin. And if he is to do this, I believe he needs a steadying force in his life."

Buffy nodded. "Cool. So, me and Annie, the Jedi wonder kids. How about Willow?" she asked suddenly. "Who's going to train her?"

"Willow is not to be trained."

Buffy looked at Mace in shock. "What?"

Mace looked back unapologetically. "Willow is not a Jedi. A powerful girl, yes, but not a Jedi. It is not our responsibility to train her."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Not your responsibility? Don't you realize how powerful she is? What she can do?"

"Yes. But I also know that her power is something we don't understand, and couldn't possibly hope to train her in."

"It doesn't matter if you understand it! Jedi training is probably just the thing she would need in order to learn enough about her own internal magic! If the Jedi don't train her, someone else will! And her in those fancy archives of yours…"

"You will have access to the archives, Buffy. Unlimited access, which is something that is usually only reserved for Masters. But our decision on Willow is final." And with that, Mace turned and walked back towards the window. He was about to step back inside when Buffy's voice brought him up short.

"Master Windu!"

Mace turned once more to face his new Padawan.

"This decision is going to come back to bite you in the ass one day, Master." Buffy said in a cold voice. "And when it does, I'll be there to say 'I told you so.'"

Mace stared at the girl for a moment, then inclined his head. "The funeral will be in two hours. I suggest you prepare yourself." And with that, Mace stepped back inside. Buffy watched him leave, then turned back around and faced the setting sun of Naboo, her hands clasped behind her back.

* * *

The Funeral was a somber affair.

Qui-Gon's body was lain out on a pyre, according to Jedi traditions. After the appropriate words were spoken by Master Yoda, the pyre was lit, and Qui-Gon's body was consumed by the flames. As the fire roared, Willow moved besides Buffy.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order." She said. Buffy gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I get to wear robes and meditate…"

"Yeah, but you get a cool glow stick!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk them into accepting you, Wills."

There was a moment of silence, then Willow took a deep breath.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed- all of those books…or whatever the information is stored on…just out of my reach- but at the same time, they'll be in your reach. And at the same time, I'll be free to scour the galaxy, looking for a way home."

"We'll get back to Earth, Wills." Buffy said, putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Across the way, Masters Yoda and Mace watched the exchange with interest.

"Buffy seems to think it is an unwise decision not to train young Naberrie." Mace observed. Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Noted, her concerns are. But dismissed, they will be. Not a Jedi is Willow Naberrie."

Mace nodded, then turned to look at Obi-Wan and Anakin as the new Jedi Knight put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"One life ends and a new one begins in the Jedi Order." He remarked quietly. Yoda nodded grimly.

"Not so sure of this one as of Qui-Gon, do I feel. Troubled, he is. Wrapped in shadows and difficult choices."

"Obi-Wan will do a good job with him." Mace replied. "And with Buffy near his side, much of his troubles shall be put to rest." He pause for a moment, studying Kenobi. "Qui-Gon was right. He is ready."

"Ready this time, he was." Yoda acknowledged grudgingly. "Ready to train the boy, he may not be."

"Defeating a Sith Lord in combat is a strong test of his readiness for anything. There is no doubt. The one who tested him was a Sith."

Yoda nodded. "Always two, there are. No more, no less. A master, and an apprentice."

"Then which was destroyed?" Mace asked, "The master, or the Apprentice?"

Yoda didn't have an answer for him, and their eyes moved back onto the burning form of the fallen Jedi.

And across the way, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine watched all with great interest.

* * *

The following day was the parade. People from all over Naboo- both human and Gungan, lined the streets up to the Theed Palace. On the landing in front of the palace stood the Queen, once more in her ceremonial robes, along with her honor guard; Boss Nass, the Supreme Chancellor, and the Jedi. Among the Jedi were both Buffy and Anakin, and both looked decidedly uncomfortable. Obi-Wan looked over to the two new Padawan's and gave them a small smile.

"Qui-Gon never liked these functions, either. But he understood their need."

"I must have saved my world a dozen times, and I never got a parade." Buffy mumbled. Anakin smirked.

"True. But you did get a new haircut out of it this time." He quipped. Willow, who had heard the jibe at Buffy's new short 'do, quickly brought her hand up to cover her smile. Buffy, however, wasn't amused.

"Annie, I haven't begun to chew you out for that stunt you pulled in the fighter, so I am the LAST person you want to taunt."

"But you told me to stay in the cockpit…"

"Children, behave." Obi-Wan said quietly as Padmè presented the Sphere of Peace to Boss Nass, signifying their bond of friendship. As Boss Nass cried out 'PEACE!", Padmè looked over at Anakin, who gave her a rakish smirk.

Buffy looked at the two's interaction, then looked to Willow and gave her a small smile, which her friend returned.

Buffy didn't know what was going to happen next. She didn't know how often, if ever, she was going to see Willow, or how long it would take to find their way home. But she did know that they would find a way home; that she would see Dawn again, that she would get to introduce Anakin to her family, and they would all be a family together. Sure, the odds did seem impossible.

But she was the Vampire Slayer. And beating impossible odds was her specialty.

* * *

**To be Continued in Star Wars- Episode II: Attack of the Chosen.**

**A/N:** As I post this chapter, I'm sending the first chapter of Episode 2 out to my Beta, the lovely Katilwen. So some time next week, expect to see the first chapter of 'Attack of the Chosen.'

**Review Responses:**

**Allen Pitt:** Buffy and Willow were both 20 in Season 5, and by the time Ep. 1 happened, they were both 22. By Ep. 2 they'll be 32, and by Ep. 3 they'll be 35. But don't worry, they'll still be in fighting shape by Ep. 4… how, will be my little secret. And as for Darth Vader- who says it'll be Anakin? Of course, on the other hand, who says it won't be? I'm not telling…

**Marz1:** Buffy will not be going up against Palpatine directly, though she will be facing an agent of his by the end of Episode 2. You might say she'll face the good soon-to-be Emperor's Hands…

**Cycloneozgirl: **What can I say? I'm an $$hole. But in all seriousness, Qui-Gon's death is a necessary evil, as will be revealed in time.

**Saint Maverick:** Heh. Heh-heh. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem.

**General Mac:** This soon enough for you?

**Just Me Prime:** Technically, the real romance won't be happening until Ep. 4. And technically, her romance in Ep. 3 will be an OC, though he could very well be a real character that we never heard much about. But there will be romance, and it will be compelling. And hoped you liked the visit this chapter!

**X-Spider:** Well, as you can see, you're idea couldn't happen. But don't fret! They will meet again!

Maybe…

**Korrd:** Hope I answered some of your questions this chapter…

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's:** Thanks for the reply. And remember, I'm as clueless as you are.

**Panther28: **The X-Men story is a loooooooong way off at this point. Especially since I've still got 5 episodes to write in this story, as well as finishing 'Light Brigade'. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Amber Penglass:** Welcome, Amber! I have to admit- I suck at summaries, and no matter how hard I try, they still end up cheesy. Oh well… I'm glad you gave it a try, and please, if you know of any more good Buffy/SW crossovers, let us know- I'm always on the lookout.

I have no plans for Buffy/Ben in the prequels. The Original Trilogy, however, is a different story… As for the whole 'Ben' deal- I actually forgot that Glory's counterpart was named Ben. I think the best reasoning for her calling Obi-Wan 'Ben' was made in Winterd's story- she was tired of all of the weird names, and wanted someone to have a normal name. Plus, I think after two years of torture and slavery, Buffy's gotten past the whole Glory/Ben thing in her mind.

And as I said before, Qui-Gon will return. Someday… Thanks for the review!

**w1cked angel:** Patience, my young Padawan…

**ghost stalker:** Yeah, someone pointed that out to me a chapter or two ago. Not sure if his official history will make it intact, but I expect Corran Horn to show up at some point… Thanks for the additional intel on Horn, though. I'm still not quite sure on his history.

**dp03kf:** Thanks!

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** You thought she had an emotional overload last chapter, what do you think happened here? And of course Mace was going to be her master- although I do agree that Yoda and Buffy would have made a great team. Alas, it wasn't meant to be. As for Raw, Cena, Angle, and Flair are the only good things going right now, IMO. Thanks for the review!


End file.
